Vidas Compartidas
by ErrexErre
Summary: Secuela de Cierra Los Ojos. Sumino va creciendo, Kurama y Hiei van compenetrandose más. Tienen una hija. Una hija que está a punto de vivir aquel sentimiento que hizo que naciera. Reviews! ¬¬ soy mala pa los summary
1. Default Chapter

Vidas Compartidas

Capítulo dedicado a

**AELITA**

Holaaaaas!!!

n.n nuevamente yo, Dark-Kagome-chan con la sensacional y única secuela de 'Cierra los Ojos'

**Este fic va dedicado a: Alex Wind, Rurouni Andrea, Darky, Rika-Asakura, Aome-RL, Inari-chan; todas, excelentes autoras de excelentes fics que me animaron a continuar el mío.**

Por cierto, en el capi anterior me dí cuenta que no puse a quien dedicaba el capi, y esa es: **Yukina Jaganshi**

n.n' Medio despistada, perdoname amigui p

Gracias a todos los que dejaro reviews, leyeron y siguieron 'Cierra los Ojos hasta el capi final'.

Wenop, acá la secuela.

La pequeña niña de cinco años que Hiei y Kurama cuidan con tanto esmero y esfuerzo ha ido a entrenar al Makai.

Pero... ¿Sobrevivirá ella a todos los peligros del Makai? ¿Será tan fuerte como sus padres? ¿descubrirá aquel sentimiento 'tonto' y 'estúpido' que provocó su creación?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

1 cap. Vidas nuevas, nuevos acertijos

Kurama's POV

- ¡Sumino! ¡Baja de ahí!

- Pero papi... Ya estoy cerca del balón -dijo Sumino trepando más arriba.

- ¡Vas a caerte!

- Claro que no -dijo ella -. ¡Es el balón que me regaló el sensei! ¡No lo dejaré ahí!

- ¡Te compraré otro!

- ¡No es lo mismo! -reclamó la pequeña de seis años desde el árbol de cerezos que había frente a mi nueva casa.

- Déjala -dijo Hiei -. Si se cae, aprenderá la lección.

Sumino cogió el balón de voleyball y saltó. Cayó de pie, sin ningún rasguño.

- ¿lo ves? -me dijo ella -. Por favor, papá, no respondas con tanta fuerza.

- Estúpido juego.

Sumino rió. Se escuchó una bocina.

- ¡Oye, Sumino!

- ¿eh? ¡Tío Kazuma! -exclmaó Sumino corriendo hasta el deportivo rojo que Kuwabara conducía.

- ¿Cómo está mi pequeña y hermosa sobrina? Comiendo bien, ¿cierto?

- Así es -contestó ella sonriendo -. Estaba jugando con mis papás. ¿dónde están Yukiei y Kuhno?

- ¡Acá estoy! -respondió la pequeña pelirroja saliendo. Era muy activa y tenía una mirada de pequeña suficiencia en su rostro. Tenía atado el cabello a modo de cola de caballo -. Kuhno está en el Makai. Se quedó con Shura estudiando para el examen de potencia de la próxima semana.

- ¿necesitan estudiar para eso? -preguntó Sumino con incredulidad.

- No -respondió Yukiei saliendo del auto -. Pero Kuhno cree que leyendo se hará más fuerte.

- Pobre Kuhno -comentó Sumino con cierta tristeza -. Se esfuerza demasiado. Talvez debamos ir a visitarlos...

- Oh no -dijo Yukiei escandalizada -. ¡Nos pondrán su estúpido régimen de estudio!

- ¿y?

- ¡Odio estudiar!

- Ay, Yukiei...

En eso, otro auto muy bonito, color azul se paró frente a nuestra casa, junto al de Kuwabara.

Sumino volteó rápidamente.

Del auto salió Yusuke con una pequeña niña en brazos... Y salió Keisuke, con una gorra en la cabeza, masticando goma de mascar.

- ¡Keisuke! -exclamó Sumino dejando el balón a un lado.

- Hola -dijo él -. Yukiei... ¿qué haces aquí?

- Es mi prima -dijo ella con una mueca.

- Pero tú eres más fea -dijo Keisuke cerrando un ojo.

- ¿qué?

- Oh, ya basta -dijo Sumino interponiéndose entre ambos. Keisuke la miró de pies a cabeza y se sonrojó un poco.

- ¡Chicos! -llamó Yusuke.

- ¡Sensei! -exclamó Sumino corriendo hasta él.

- ¡Ah! ¡Pequeña gran Sumino! -dijo Yusuke sonriendo -. Haz crecido mucho. ¿ya tienes seis años,verdad?

- Así es, sensei.

- ¿Y tus padres?

Sumino señaló el umbral de la puerta, donde Hiei y yo estábamos apoyados.

- ¡Muchachos! -exclamó Yusuke sonriendo.

- Hn.

- ¿Esa es Fuyu? -pregunté sonriendo a la pequeña niña de cabello castaño claro.

- Sip -respondió Yusuke -. Preciosa, ¿eh?

- Ya lo creo que sí.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sumino's POV

- ¡Yukiei! ¡Ahí va!

- ¡Sí! -Yukiei no era una experta en voleyball, pero sabía defenderse. Le gustaba el basket y el fútbol, los cuales yo detestaba.

- ¡Ay! -me había caído en la cabeza. Me reí -. Ten cuidado.

- Ups, lo siento -dijo Yukiei.

Keisuke estaba mirándonos, aburrido. Sacó otra goma de mascar de su bolsillo y se la llevó a la boca.

- ¿no quieres jugar?

- ¿yo? ¿voleyball? Debes estar loca.

- Por favor -dije yo acercádnome a él.

Él me miró a los ojos, luego el balón...

-... Oh, Está bien.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Habíamos entrado a almorzar y ahora estábamos en el salón, cuidando de Fuyu.

- ¿ya dice algo?

- Oh, claro que sí -le respondió Keisuke a Yukiei -. Dice... Eres FEA

- ¡Keisuke! -le reclamé. Yukiei no era fea en absoluto. No se llevaban bien porque Yukiei diempre le ganaba en todo, estudios, deportes, amigos, popularidad... Yo en lo único que les ganaba a ambos era en estudio.

- Pobre Fuyu -comentó Yukiei cuando la veía en brazos de su hermano.

- ¿por qué? -preguntó Keisuke con recelo.

- Por el estúpido que le tocó como hermano.

- ¿qué cosa?

Resoplé. Miré a papi. Estaba conversando con el sensei y con papá.

Él me miró. Sonrió como sólo él sabía hacerlo.

- Bueno, Keisuke, ya nos vamos -anunció el sensei poniéndose de pie -. El próximo entrenamiento será la próxima semana.

- ¡Ye! ¡genial! -dijo Keisuke mientras tomaba a Fuyu en brazos y se la entregaba al sensei -. Es una lástima que Fuyu no tenga poderes. Se divertiría mucho.

- Despídete -dijo el sensei. Keisuke y yo nos despedimos como siempre, desde niños: con un suave apretón de manos y una sonrisa. Yukiei y él se sacaron la lengua.

- Adios señor Kurama, hasta luego señor Hiei.

- Adiós Keisuke.

- Hn.

Sonreí mientras ví a los tres marcharse en el carro azul.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei's POV

Claro queme había dado cuenta. No soy estúpido.

Algo pasaba con mi hija y ese pequeño idiota hijo del detective.

- Yukiei, ya nos vamos -anunció Kuwabara.

- ¿Tan pronto? -dijeron Yukiei y Sumino al mismo tiempo.

- ¿pronto? Han pasado tres horas -dijo Kurama -. Además, deben ir a buscar a Kuhno que hace l.o que deberías estar haciendo.

- Vamos, amigo, para un examen de potencia no se estudia -dijo Kuwabara -. ajajaja Pero mi hijo es un ganador y por eso repasa.

Hn. Eso me molestó demasiado. Si Sumino no estudiaba era claramente porque no lo necesitaba.

- Cierto, papi -dijo Sumino -. Pero si quieres, vuelvo a leer el libro de grandes enseñanzas del Makai.

Kurama sonrió.

- ¿tienes ganas de estudiar?

- Bueno, no, pero...

- Entonces no lo hagas, pequeña -dijo Kurama acariciándole la cabeza -. Creo que ya lo sabes todo.

- ¡Gracias, papi!

- Oh, papá -dijo mi sobrina haciendo pucheros -, sólo un rato más.

- Hm... Creo que no va a ser posible, hija. Tu madre ya debe haber buscado a Kuhno y tenemos que llevarte al dentista.

- ¡No! ¡Odio eso!

- ¿por qué? -preguntó Sumino -. A mí más bien me encanta. Siempre me regalan pasta dental y un cepillo... Y calcomanías.

- Eso porque tú no tienes caries -dijo Yukiei enfurruñada.

- Porque ella no come tantos dulces -dijo Kuwabara.

Hn. Cómo se notaba que no la conocían. Sumino comía más dulces que yo mismo. Pero tanto Yukina como Kurama cuidaban que se aseara siempre y que se lavara los dientes.

- Bueno, nos vemos el lunes donde Yomi, Sumino -dijo Yukiei despidiéndose con la mano.

- ¡Adiós, Yukiei!

Sumino sonrió y recogió el balón. Entró a la casa y la dejó en la sala.

- ¿Sucede algo, hija?

- No papi -contestó Sumino mientras se recostaba en el sofá -. Es que... No me gusta que Keisuke y Yukiei peleen todo el tiempo.

- Es ahora, pero cuando crezcan serán muy buenos amigos, hija.

- Es que no es eso lo que me molesta -dijo Sumino algo incómoda -. No me gusta que KEISUKE la moleste...

- oh... creo que ya entiendo -dije sonriendo. Así que mi pequeña hija estaba celosa.

- Hn... no debes ponerte así por un estúpido -dijo Hiei -. No lo hagas.

- No es un estúpido, papá -dijo Sumino frunciendo el entrecejo -. Es que...

Alguien tocó la puerta.

Sumino salió corriendo aunque ya le habíamos dicho que no debía hacerlo...

- ¡Shura! -exclamó Sumino colgándose al cuello del pequeño -. ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

- T edije que vendría, Sumino -dijo Shura medio avergonzado. Sumino le sonrió y Shura sonrió nerviosamente -. Señor Kurama, Señor Hiei, pido permiso para llevar a Sumino al Makai.

- ¿para qué? -preguntó Hiei acercándose a Shura.

- Yo te lo dije, papá -dijo Sumino haciendo pucheros -. Es cumpleaños de Natsu. Dejé mi ropa y el regalo en el castillo del Señor Yomi.

- Hn...

- Hiei, no le va a pasar nada, estará con Shura.

- Hn...

- Anda, hija, diviértete -dije yo encargándosela a Shura -. Ya sabes que tienes totalmente prohibido hacer cualuier ademán con fuego... ¿llevas tu rosa?

- Sip -dijo ella sacando la rosa negra.

- Perfecto, ewntonces diviértete. Tráela a las seis Shura.

- Sí, señor Kurama.

- Si la tres aunque sea un minuto después de esa hora, te mataré -dijo Hiei con los brazos cruzados, apoyado en la pared, tenía los ojos cerrados.

- No se preocupe, señor Hiei. Aquí estaremos.

- ¡Papá! -Sumino corrió alegremente y abrazó a Hiei, tan sorpresivamente que casi se cae. -. Nos vemos luego -le dio un beso en la mejilla -. ¡Papi! -luego corrió hacia mí y la estreché en mis brazos -. Me portaré bien. No volveré a quemar otro árbol hasta que tenga diecisiete.

- Sesenta -dijo Hiei.

- Adiós!

Ambos habían salido de la casa. Suspiré y me recosté en el sofá. Miré a Hiei.

Él se acercó a mí y de la nada, unió sus labios con los míos, empujándome más contra el sofá.

- Hm... eso por qué fue -le pregunté sonriendo.

- No sé -dijo Hiei y volvió a besarme.

Teníamos una hija maravillosa...

Pronto Hiei se separó de mí y volteó bruscamente.

- ¿qué fue eso? -pregunté. Habíamos sentido una presencia descocnocida muy poderosa.

¿qué rayos pasaba?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holaaas!!!

Ya está, el primer capi. Talvez no era lo que esperaban, pero estoy en examenes y tengo la emnte podrida en estudio! waaa!

Para el viernes o sábado estará listo9 el segudno el capi n.n

¡Nos vemos!

Ja ne!


	2. cap2

Holaaaaaaaaas!

No sé cómo me estoy permitiendo actualizar cuando mañana tengo dos eámenes: historia y civica y no se naa!

Pero bien vale la pena u.ú

Daaarkyyyy! T.T por que sera que no leo los reviews a tiempo! FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ATRASADO

No he podido entrar porque eh estado muy ocupada T-T

PERO ES VIERNES! YEEEEE!

T.T ME QUEDE SIN INSPIRACION T.T

MENTE PODRIDA POR EXAMENES! (en los que voy a jalar segurito ¬¬)

Algo se me tiene que ocurrir... Taquitos mexicanos o.o

xxxxxxxxxxxx

2cap. Hiru

Hiei's POV

¿Qué mierda fue eso?

Kurama y yo nos levantamos del sofá... Era una presencia demasiado poderosa...

¿qué tal si...?

¡Sumino!

Abrí la puerta con brusquedad para encontrarme con un ser espléndidamente hermoso. Tenía el cabello azulado hasta la cintura, hermosos ojos celestes brillantes, con una expresión de astucia y trsiteza, llevaba una delgada capa blanca sobre sus hombros y tenía una enorme cicatriz que atravesaba su abdómen. Tenía un pantalón corto gris, algo desgarrado.

¿quién eres? -le pregunté al chico.

Hiru -dijo Kurama sorprendido.

¿Lo conoces?

Qué sorpresa, Kurama -dijo el chico, con la voz apagada -. Discientos cuarenta años y medio en tu búsqueda y te encuentro convertido en humano.

Espera, creo que lo tengo -dije apretando los puños -. Un amante tuyo, ¿no Kurama?

Kurama sonrió.

Aunque te parezca muy extraño, no lo es Hiei.

¿Amante? -preguntó el chico sonando ahora sorprendido.

Es una larga historia, Hiru, pero pasa.

¿Pasa? ¿¡por qué 'pasa'!

Tu amiguito no desea que entre -dijo el chico sin mirarme.

Gruñí con furia.

¿Hiei...? -Kurama me miró extrañado.

Vaya -dijo el chico abriendo ligeramente los ojos -. ¿Tuviste una hija con él?

Otra larga historia.

¡No entiendo! -exploté -. ¿quién rayos eres tú y qué relación tienes con el zorro?

¿con el zorro?

Una larga historia más -dijo Kurama sonriendo -. Vamos, entra.

'El chico' entró, seguido de Kurama y de mí. ¿qué rayos estaba pasando? ¡Maldición!

Bueno, Hiei -dijo Kurama sonriendo -. Quisiera presentarte a mi hermano Hiru.

¿¿¿¡¡¡QUEEEEE! ¿de cuándo acá Kurama tenía un hermano?

'El chico' volteó a mirarme... Esa mirada... Ya había visto una mirada como esa... Era la misma mirada que Kurama Youko ponía cuando...

¡Deja de mirarme así! -le reclamé, con la respiración alterada.

¿qué sucede, Hiei? -preguntó Kurama poniéndose de pie y acer´candose a mí.

Hm -el chico sonrió cerrando los ojos -. Logré intimidarte con la mirada. No sabía que funcionaba tan bien con youkais.

Hiru -reclamó Kurama -. No hagas eso.

Estaba nervioso. Aquel ser había LOGRADO intimidarme. Lo había hecho. Esa mirada... ¿era una mirada de seducción?

'El chico' se levantó y se estiró.

¿Dónde está Yuragi? -preguntó.

Kurama abrió mucho los ojos.

Pensé que lo sabías. Está muerta -dijo Kurama bajando la mirada.

No lo sabía -dijo el chico, aunque en realidad no le importaba.

¿Quién es Yuragi? -pregunté más desconcertado que de costumbre... No debí decir eso.

Mi hermana -respondió Yuragi sonriendo -. No sabía que había muerto. Qué mujer tan tonta.

No digas eso -dijo Kurama mirándolo con furia... Leve, pero furia al fin -. Yuragi murió por tu culpa. Si ella no hubiese dejado que la torturaran, tú estarías muerto.

Oh, cállate -dijo el chico -. No hablemos de esas cosas.

Pude ver que el rostro de Kurama tenía un ligero tic en la mejilla. Sólo en ese momento pareció odiar a su hermano.

Bueno, ¿dónde está tu hija? -preguntó mirando a todas prtes.

Está con Yomi -respondió Kurama.

¿qué hace con ese bastardo?

Tuvo una reunión con sus amigos, y Yomi no es ningún bastardo -dijo Kurama nuevamente, con aquel tic.

Bueno, cálmate, hermanito, no te sulfures... -luego volteó su mirada a mí. Aquel 'chico' me daba mala espina -. Creo que te llamas Hiei, ¿no es así?

Hn.

que simpatico –comentó -. Y desde hace cuanto conoces a kuramilla?

¡basta!

kurama?

He dicho que basta –dijo Kurama con una nota de furia en su voz -. ¿a qué has venido, Hiru?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiru's POV

¿Realmente creía que se lo iba a decir? Je. Ha cambiado bastante. Y aquel pequeño ser jutno a él. Tenía que ser mío. Sus ojos, jamás había visto ojos carmesí como los de ese youkai.

Su voz... Caray. ¿por qué Kurama siempre se tenía que llevar lo mejor? No era nada justo.

Pues a conocer a mi nueva sobrina.

Bueno, no está. Creo que podrías venir otro día –dijo Kurama.

Eso no parece muy cortés, hermano –comenté sonriendo mientras me volvía a sentar en el sofá.

Hie me estaba mirando con curiosidad.

Qué facilidad de Kurama para tener a los seres más exquisitos y excitantes que existían.

Bueno, Kurama, háblame de tu vida. No te he visto en casi tres siglos.

Kurama resopló. Se sentó a mi lado.

Pues ya lo sabes casi todo, casi me matan, huí al ningenkai y aquí estoy.

Y estas con un chico y tienes una hija –terminé yo asintiendo. Luego volteé a mirar a Hiei -. ¿y tú Hiei?

qué?

Cuéntame sobre ti.

Soy un youkai de fuego.

De fuego. Excelente.

¿y...?

¿qué más quieres saber, idiota?

Era agresivo. Perfecto.

No lo sé... Tu familia... algo...

Tengo una hermana, mis padres están muertos. Tnego una hija, suficiente información.

Pobre chico. ¿qué le habrá estado haciendo Kurama?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama's POV

No me agradaba la forma en que Hiru observaba a Hiei. Era como si... ¿lo desease?...

Alguien tocó la puerta.

¿Keisuke?

Em... Traigo a Sumino –dijo Keisuke. Sumino estaba dormida, mientras él la cargaba en su espalda -. No sé por qué, pero se quedó dormida.

Muchas gracias, Keisuke. Adiós.

Hasta luego y...

dime.

Eh... –miró dudoso a Sumino -. Que descanse, ¿sí? Y... Si le pasa algo... Sólo... ¿me dice? Hasta luego.

Se fue corriendo.

Tomé a mi hija en brazos y me dispuse a llevarla a su habitación.

Espera –dijo Hiru repentinamente acercándose a mí -. ¿ese ser tan maravilloso... es mi sobrina?

Así es.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiru's POV

Tenía que serlo. Aquella pequeña criaturita que parecía un ángel tenñia que ser hijo de mi hermano y de aquel pequeño ser tan atractivo pareja de mi hermano... ¿por qué Kurama siempre se quedaba con lo bueno? Digo... Yo también soy atractivo, sexy, encantador...

¿por qué Hiei no me mira de la forma en que mira a Kurama?

Tenía que conseguir que aquel youkai fuera mío.

Será mío.

Kurama no podrá impedirlo.

Hiei, ¿puedes llevar a Sumino? –pidió Kurama.

Hiei asintió y rápidamente tomó a Sumino en brazos y la llevó a una habitación.

El ser pelirrojo que estaba frente a mñi se convirtió en el sexy youko Kurama, hermano mío.

Hn, tiempo sin verte –comentó sonriendo.

Lo mismo digo, hermanito.

Kurama sornió irónicamente.

Esa mirada... No la había visto... desde que trataste de conquistar a Yomi.

Tú me lo robaste –dije sonriendo.

¿Acaso pretendes seducir a Hiei?

¿yoooo?

Olvídate de eso –dijo Kurama rodeándome con el brazo -. Hiei me ama. Es un yuokai muy difícil. Me costó años que se decidiera.

Solté una ligera risa.

¿Vas a decirme que enserio lo amas?

Por supuesto –dijo Kurama, y por primera vez, pude verlo serio.

Hn... Verás, aquí no parece que lo ames... Eres un kitsune... Somos kitsunes –dije sonriendo -, y el chico es total e indescriptiblemente excitante.

No voy a negártelo –dijo Youko sonriendo -.Pero con él he aprendido tantas cosas...

¿enserio!

Oh, cállate –dijo Kurama sonriendo -. No me refiero a esas 'cosas'.

Oh... ¿entonces qué?

A amar.

jajajajajajajajajajajaja!

Kurama no se inmutó ante mi carcajada.

Ríete lo que quieras –dijo Kurama -. Vas a ver que se te va hacer una necesidad.

Qué extraño oírte hablar así, hermano.

En eso salió Hiei. Sólo observó a Kurama.

Me hizo sentir furia... Mucha furia.

Tenía que conseguir a ese muchacho para mí.

Sería mío.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Hiei's POV

No me gustaba cómo me miraba 'el chico'. Me incomodaba. Me repugnaba.

Basta de mirarme así, estúpido –le reclamé sin mirarlo. 'El chico' me miró extrañado y sonrió.

Perdóname, no deseaba ponerte _nervioso._

¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ! Me pregunto qué rayos estaría pensando ese imbécil.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holaaas!

T-T mente podrida, sin imaginación T-T

Buaaaahhhh!

Weno, ya me ingeniare algo para el proximo capitulo


	3. El primer beso

holaaas!!!

T-T No sé qué voy a hacer! TT-TT parece que mis últimas neuronas se quemaron en los exámenes! ToT me voy a quedar en estado klabaza!!!

Pero aquí seguiré en la lucha! si! vivaaa!

TT-TT Onne-san Rika TT-TT sorry x tardarme, siempre yo, siempre yo T-T pero al final si llegue al auditorio T-T y te llamé pero tenias el cel apagado TT-TT buuuaaahhh!!! TT-TT espero que no estés molesta TToTT

Weno, aki les dejo el tercer capi n.n'

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

3 cap. El primer beso

Sumino's POV

Sentí que alguien me observaba... ¿qué hora sería?

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con una persona que me observaba atentamente. Sus ojos eran celestes y estaba sonriendo.

- ¿quién eres? -pregunté incorporándome.

- Soy tu tío Hiru... Qué bien sonó eso -dijo el hombre.

- Yo no tengo ningún tío con ese nombre -respondí muy extrañada.

- Oh, sí que lo tienes.

- ¿Y hermano de papi o papá?

- Eso depende -dijo él sonriendo -. ¿quién es papi y quién papá?

- ¡Eso es muy fácil! Papi siempre está sonriendo, sus ojos son como los míos y cocina delicioso -dije sonriendo -. Papá es más serio, más callado y mi cabello es igual al de él. Me quiere mucho y siempre se preocupa por mí.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiru's POV

Interesante... Era obvio que yo era hermano de 'papi' y que 'papá' era aquel hermoso ser de ojos carmesí.

- Pues soy hermano de tu 'papi' -le contesté sonriendo.

- Qué extraño -dijo la pequeña poniéndose de rodillas en la cama -. No se parecen... En nada. Parece que papi es más alegre... Tu mirada es más fría, tío Hiru.

Perfecto. Aquella pequeña era tan astuta. Demasiado. Y sólo tendría unos seis o cinco años. Podía identificar bien a las personas.

- Lo sé, yo no viví rodeado de cosas hermosas como tu padre -le dije.

- Oh... ¿qué te sucedió? -preguntó señalando mi cicatriz?

- ¿ésto? -ella asintió -. Hn... Fue hace mucho tiempo. Kurama y yo estábamos luchando contra un demonio y por intentar salvarlo me hicieron ésto.

- Caray -dijo ella con la mirada apenada. Cómo se parecía a mi hermano. La misma mirada patética de preocupación -. Debe haber dolido mucho.

- Al principio -dije asintiendo -, pero luego de ciento cincuenta años te acostumbras.

La pequeña rió con ganas y saltó de la cama.

- ¿No tienes hambre, tío? ¡Sé que papi puede prepararnos algo!

- Muchas gracias, pero ya desayuné -le contesté. Ella se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación.

También podría usarla. Por la descripción que me hizo de Hiei, puedo deducir que es una de las personas más importantes para él. Ella tenía que servirme de algo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei's POV

Sumino ya se había levantado y estaba sentada a la mesa. Volteó al sentir que me acercaba.

- ¡Buen día, papá! -exclamó y corrió a abrazarme. Suspirpé y le sonreí. Me encantaba ver la mirada de felicidad que siempre tenía.

- Sumino, siéntate a desayunar -dijo Kurama -. Recuerda que debes llegar temprano a...

- Mi clase de ballet, ya lo sé, papá -dijo ella algo aburrida -. No sé por qué la abuela insiste en que tome esas clases.

- En el fondo te gustan, lo sé -dijo Kurama sonriendo.

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Las detesto! -Sumino empezó a comer rápidamente -. Esh que do que tu pgepagas es delishiosho, babi...

- Pero podrías ahogarte, come despacio, nadie te lo va a quitar -Sumino miró fugazmente hacia mí. Kurama rió tapándose la boca.

- Hn.

- Listo!

- Bien, ahora alístate.

- Está bien... -dijo Sumino resignada -. Por cierto... El tío Hiru está en mi habitación. Parece contento.

Gruñí. No me agradaba en lo más mínimo... ¿ESTABA EN LA HABITACION DE MI HIJA?

No lo pensé dos veces. Fui rápidamente hasta su habitación y lo encontré, con uno de los libros de Sumino en las manos.

- Buenos días, Hiei -dijo él sonriendo.

- ¿qué has hecho con mi hija?

- Nada -respondió él arqueando las orejas -. Ha salido a desayunar.

- ¿qué estás haciendo con eso? -le pregunté señalando el libro.

- ¿ésto? Lo estoy leyendo -respondió él -. Se llama la Cenicienta. Está muy interesante.

- Idiota -murmuré mientras salía de la habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Por favor, papo, por favor, no me hagas ir, sabes que detesto a esa profesora.

- Lo siento, pero es la abuela quien decide eso, no yo, pequeña -dijo Kurama sonriendo.

- Sólo quieres que me vaya -dijo Sumino enfurruñada.

Je. La pequeña se veía adorable en aquella ropa ningen tan extraña: Una malla rosa, un pantalón de lycra negro y unas zapatillas extrañas. Y su mirada de fastidio.

- Papi, ésto es patético.

- Pero mañana es tu gran día -dijo Kurama sonriendo. Mañana actuarás por primera vez y si no quieres descepcionar a la abuela, tendrás que practicar.

- De acuerdo -dijo Sumino resginada -. Pero que conste que lo hago porque no quiero ver triste a la abuela.

Kurama rió.

- ¿Actuarás mañana, pequeña Sumino? -preguntó una voz fría y seductora detrás de mí.

Volteé rápidamente.

- Así es, tío -dijo Sumino sonriendo -. ¿Irás a verme?

- Me temo que no, pequeña -dijo él sonriendo graciosamente -. Debo regresar al Makai para atender unos asuntos.

- ¿Te irás? -preguntó Sumino trsitemente. ¿Cómo podría simpatizarle un ser tan despreciable?

- Unos dos días, es probable -dijo él sonriendo -. Pero regresaré... Siempre y cuando me lo permitan.

- ¿Y por qué no? -preguntó Kurama sonriendo -. Eres mi hermano, y mi casa siempre será tu casa.

¿Qué?

- Muchas gracias -dijo Hiru haciendo una reverencia -. Ogh, me estás pegando tus costumbres estúpidas, hermanito.

Kurama rió.

- ¡Nos vemos pronto! -exclamó Sumino abrazándolo, aunque no llegaba ni a la cintura.

- Adiós, pequeña, que te vaya bien en... esa cosa... que tienes...

xxxxxxxxx

Hiru's POV

Empezaba a agradarme mucho la mocosa. Salió con mi hermanito y nos dejó a la preciosura de ojos rojos y a mí sólos.

Excelente.

Hiei hizo una mueca de fastidio y desapareció.

Bueno, si no prefería adelantar las cosas, estas vendrían solas en su momento. Salí de la casa de mi hermano rumbo al Makai.

xxxxxxxxxx

Sumino's POV

Era cierto. ¡mañana es mi gran día! Tengo que practicar para no fallarle a él ni a la abuela. ¡Tenía que hacerlo bien! Además...

Shura estaría ahí. Y Keisuke también...

Y Yukiei y Kuhno. También Natsu.

Sonrei muy a gusto cuando llegamos.

- Papi, ¿estarás presente mañana, cierto?

- Por supuesto, hija.

Sonreí más abiertamente.

Entré. Mi maestra y compañeros estaban ahí.

- ¡Hasta que llegaste! -exclamó Daichi. Era un niño muy chistoso. Su cabello era negro, algo parado. Sus ojos eran verdes, más oscuros que los míos y era muy lindo.

- ¿es muy tarde?

- Nop -dijo él -. Pero yo llegué muy temprano y estaba aburrido. ¿te parece si practicamos?

- ¿ahora?

- claro!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama's POV

Mientras observaba a mi hija practicar con su pequeño amigo, pensaba en Hiru. El había sido buscado por mucho tiempo por las autoridades supremas del mundo espíritual. ¿qué demonios hacía ahora en el reino de los humanos?

Y esa actitud hacia Hiei... Hiru nunca era tan empalagoso con nadie a menos que intentara llevarlo a la cama.

¿Estaba tratando de hacer eso con Hiei?

Pero no... Es mi hermano. Con el que siempre me llevado bien. En el que siempre pude confiar... ¿pensaba acaso clavarme un puñal en la espalda?

No, claro que no. Era mi hermano.

- Papi! -exclamó Sumino -dice la profe que quiere hablar contigo. ¡Rápido!

Salí de mi ensimismamiento y fui hasta donde se encontraba la chica. Era bastante joven para ser profesora de ballet. De cuerpo no se podía quejar y cuando sonreía, se le reía toda la cara.

- Señor Minamino -dijo ella sonriendo, tenía una voz muy profunda, muy tranquilizante -. Quería informarle que su hija será titular mañana. Es la que mejor baila de todo el curso, es increíble lo ágil que es.

- Muchas gracias -le dije cordialmente, muy orgulloso.

- Así es -dijo ella -. Por eso necesito que venga temprano. Muy temprano. Como a las 9.

- ¿qué? Pero si el baile es a las once...

- Lo sé, pero tenemos que arreglar todo, y ella será titular junto a Daichi. Lo hacen muy bien.

- Muy bien. Pues si así tiene que ser...

- Por cierto... Tengo un mensaje para usted. Resulta que una pequeña llamada Yukiei Kuwabara también estudia aquí, y según sé, su madre es hermana de... su pareja -dijo ella evitando mirarme a los ojos -. Le dejó ésto.

Me entregó un papel doblado. Era la letra de Yukina.

_El señor Yomi quiere vernos a todos. Dice que es urgente. Necesitan de la presnecia de Hiei, de Sumino y la suya, joven Kurama. Por favor, no falte. Yukina._

Sonreí... Pero me pregunté qué sería lo que Yomi quería...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Pues así es -dijo Sumino muy contenta a Yukiei.

- ¡Oh, felicitaciones! Cielos... Yo he soñado con ser titular desde que...

- ¿Y con quién vas a bailar? -interrumpió Keisuke.

- Con un chico de la academia -dijo Sumino.

- ¿Desde hace cuánto lo conoces? -preguntó Shura.

- Desde hace un año, cuando entré -respondió Sumino.

- ¿Es buen chico? -preguntó Keisuke.

- Eh...

- ¿Qué le hace pensar que puede bailar contigo? -preguntó Shura.

- Pues...

- ¿Cómo sabemos que no quiere hacerte daño? -preguntó Keisuke.

- ¡Oh, chicos! -dijo Yukiei -. Ya basta. Daichi es el niño más lindo, encantador y amable -Shura y keisuke apretaron los puños con fuerza a cada adjetivo que Yukiei le ponía -. que hallamos conocido. Y es perfecto para Sumino. No tienes nada que hacer a su lado, Suke.

- Ogh, cállate -le espetó él.

Yomi se acercó a todos, con aire de superioridad.

- Bueno, ahora que están todos reunidos, hay alho que debo informarles. Tenemos una prueba para ustedes, chicos -indicó a los pequeños -. Deben recuperar un tesoro de Koenma como primera misión.

Se esucharon murmullos de emoción de parte de los niños.

- Un momento -dijo Hiei -. ¿Pretendes que Sumino se adentre sola en el Makai sólo para buscar un mugroso tesoro?

- Papá! -exclamó Sumino -. ¡No me va a pasar nada! ¡Yo ya soy muy fuerte!

-...

- Es cierto -dijo Yomi -. No puedes prohibirle la primera prueba. También es calificada y si sale con menos de 50, me temo que no podrá pasar al sigueinte ciclo.

Hiei gruñó.

- ¿Lo ves? -dijo Sumino.

En aquel momento, un escalofrío se apoderó de mí mientras observaba a mi hija. Tenía un mal presentimiento, y recordé cierrtas palabras que Hiei me dijo una vez:

_- Kurama..._

_- ¿hmm?_

_- ¿qué harías si algo malo le pasara a Sumino?_

_Lo miré extrañado._

_- ¿por qué piensas que algo malo va a pasarle?_

_- No lo pienso, Kurama -dijo Hiei mirándome -. Ni mucho menos lo deseo, pero... Sinceramente yo... no sabría qué hacer si algo malo le ocurriera._

_- No pienses en eso, Hiei -le dije finalmente arropando bien a Sumino -. No le va a pasar nada._

_- Eso espero, kitsune -dijo Hiei -. Esos entrenamientos me dan mala espina._

Mi pequeña y única hija sola en el Makai con cinco niños de la misma edad... Solos en el Makai...

- De ninguna manera -dijo Hiei.

- Pero papá...

- Jamás. Sumino, tienes seis años, ¿qué pretendes hacer?

- ¡Soy muy fuerte! ¡Puedo quemar cuatro árboles y...! No debí decir eso.... -dijo Sumino tapándose la boca.

- ¿quemar cuatro árboles? -dijo Hiei poniéndose en cuclillas y observando a Sumino -. ¿qué te hemos dicho sobre usar fuego sin supervisación? Dime una cosa, ¿estás tratando de hacerte daño?

- ¡Claro que no, papá! -exclamó Sumino -. Yo no sabía que te molestaría tanto... Pero soy capaz de quemar cuatro sin agotarme. ¡Eso es genial!

- Claro que no lo es -dijo Hiei seriamente.

- Lo es -dijo Yomi.

- ¿qué?

- Si Sumino puede quemar cuatro árboles sin agotarse, eso quiere decir que los entrenamientos han surgido efecto. Su resistencía aumentó notablemente y eso es un índice de una alta en su ataque. Por tanto no tendrá ning´un problema.

- ¡Lo sabía! -dijo Yukiei -. Sumino es muy fuerte, tío Hiei, no debes preocuparte.

- Caray, yo no he leído en ningún lado que youkai pueda tener tanta capacidad de ataque a los seis años -dijo Kuhno.

- Es porque aún no escriben sobre Sumino -dijo Natsu.

- Pero no se preocupe, señor Hiei -dijo Shura -. Yo la voy a proteger. Quédese tranquilo.

Tragué saliva. Me había quedado muy nervioso. ¿por qué me sentía así? Como si algo muy malo fuese a pasar.

- La prueba será mñana a las 2. Si alguno falta, reprobaré a todos.

- ¡Pero Keisuke siempre llega tarde! -se quejó Natsu.

- ¿qué?

- ¡Es la verdad!

- ¡No es mi culpa, papá siempre se queda dormido! -exclamó Keisuke señalando a su padre.

- Eh...

- ¡Bueno, ya! -dijo Botán -. El caso es que todos deben estar aquí... Oh, qué emocionante!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Sumino! ¡Ya levántate o llegarás tarde! ¡Muy tarde!

- dos minutos... sólo dos...

Me acerqué a ella y me senté en el borde de la cama. La tierna expresión de inocencia en mi hija me hizo sentir algo culpable por querer despertarla temprano.

- Ya es hora.

xxxxxxxxxxx

- ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! -dijo Sumino cuando ya estábamos en el auto, auqnue eran las ocho y media -. ¡Vamos, papi!

Estacioné rápidamente frente al local y Sumino salió disparada. Llevaba una mochila con el traje.

La escuché correr por el pasillo hasta llegar a su salón.

-...Día -dijo Sumino tomando aliento.

- Hola, Sumino -dijo la profesora sonriendo -. Ya debes cambiarte, vamos Sumino, tenemos que hacer el último ensayo... Daichi ya está listo.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sumino's POV

Sabía que este era un momento muy importante auqnue detestara el ballet... ¡Porque lo odiaba!

Me puse rápidamente el traje de hada... Mi papi me tomó una foto, mi tía Yukina y el sensei también.

Shura también estaba ahí, deseándome suerte. Y keisuke también, aunque dormido.

- Este niño bueno para nada -se quejó Yukiei negando con la cabeza -. Bueno, ya es hora! ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Será genial!

Sonreí y me dirigí hacia mi lugar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shura's POV

Estaba sentado al lado del señor Kurama. Él sonreía y tomaba varias fotos. Yo sólo tenía ojos para ver a Sumino. Era increíble la habilidad que había adquirido para el ballet... aunque no le gustara, pero no lo creía. Para hacer tan perfectos los pasos tenía que gustarle de una u otra forma. La abuela de Sumino derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas y tomaba fotos.

Aunque sinceramente, el tal Daichi estaba de sobra. Los movimientos de la pequeña Sumino eran sublimes, angelicales y puros.

Daba pequeños saltos, y le salían bastante bien.

Kiesuke también la observaba con aprehensión, auqneu tratase inútilmente de ocultarlo.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Keisuke's POV

Me moría de sueño. Pero ver a Sumino con ese chico no me dejaba quieto. Quería ir hasta allá y golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas.

¿por qué?

No lo sé.

Sólo sé que no me gustaba que estuviese tan cerca de ella.

Y ahí estaba, dando saltos y moviendose como toda una bailarina. Me pregunto si de grande será tan buena.

Hm...

Me moría de sueño...

Otra vez el tal Daichi... Gr... ¡Suéltala! ¡No te pertenece!

La música finalizó.

Miré el reloj.

1:00pm.

Sin que nadie me viera, salí corriendo hasta el salón de Sumino.

No era un trecho muy largo. Sólo quería ir y decirle que lo había hecho muy bien y que ya era hora de ir con Yomi.

Habían mcuhas puertas... ¿cuál sería la de Sumino?

Bah...

Probé con una. Estaba vacía.

Fui a la segunda... Nop.

Talvez la tercera... ¡wow!... pero ahí no estaba.

Pronto escuché voces de niñas. Me escondí detrás de un muro y la vi. Tan linda y angelical como siempre. La pequeña Sumino.

Entró a una habitación y dejó la puerta entreabierta.

¡Era mi oportunidad! ¡Yo sería el primero en felicitar a Sumino!

¡Te gané, Shura!

Abrí la puerta. Es decir, la abrieron y...

- ¡Sumino, felicita...! -fui perdiendo el equilibrio, al igual que Sumino... Es decir... la hice caer y... y...

Era la primera vez que mis labios sentían unos tan suaves... y cálidos... Y también era la primera vez que mis ojos veían una cara tan roja y unos ojos verdes tan de cerca.

Sin querer... Había caído sobre Sumino... y accidentalmente... pues... la besé.

Me separé rápidamente de ella, mientras ella retrocedía hasta dar con la pared del otro extremo de la habitación. Sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, y podía notar que su respiración estaba alterada... igual que la mía. ¡Y sentía arder mis mejillas! Aún seguía con aquel traje de hada, el cual la hizo ver más adorable... iuc, ¿yo dije eso?

¡puaj! ¡había besado a una niña! ¡sin quererlo!

Jamás olvidaría esto... porque Sumino...

¡¡no!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sumino's POV

Me sentí muy nerviosa, empecé a temblar, auqneu me esforzaba porque no se me notara. ¡tonto Keisuke y sus estupideces!

En ese momento sólo sentía ganas de llorar, porque un tonto me habpía robado mi primer beso!

Keisuke estaba sentado al otro extremo de la habitación, mirándome interrogante. Intenté tranquilizarme.

- ¡Sumino! -exclamó el sensei entrando a la habitación -. ¡estuviste excelente y...! ¡ajá! así que estabas aquí.

- Vine a felicitarla personalemente -dijo Keisuke rápidamente y poniéndose de pie.

- ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó papá entradno y mirando sospechosamente a Hiei.

- ¡papá! ¡viniste! -exclamé corriendo hacia él, de improvisto y abrazando... sus piernas.

- Muy bien, hija -dijo papi inclinándose para acariciarme la cabeza.

- ¡Estuviste genial, Sumino! -exclamó Shura entrando -. ¡Fuiste la mejor de todas! ¡enserio! ¡fuiste el centro de atención!

Sonreí a Shura. Lo conocía desde hacía tanto... Y era mi mejor amigo.

Deb´ia contárselo a él.

- Bueno, chicos, ya es hora de irnos -dijo la señorita Botán.

- ¡sí!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

holaaaaasss!!!

m,e duele la cabeza T-T ¡faltan dos semanas y adios colegio!

siiiiiiiiiii!!!

estoy empezando a considerar eso de que Sumino le cuente a Shura sobre su primer beso xD Shura es alguito celoso.

Onne-san... ¡lo maximo el sabado! ¡viva el anime!

ya sabes, onne-san, a arenales en mi cumple! com ayronn, el fanatico anime xDD

onne-san, dijiste que kuwabara era lindo o.o eso me lleva a pensar que necesitas lentes urgentemente.

REVIEWS, ONEGAI!!!

Ja ne!


	4. El secuestro de Sumino y el fin del mund...

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Rurouni Andrea** SENSEI!!! Reviviste! ¡resucitaste desde la oscuridad del fondo de los estomagos de los patos travestis!

BUUUAAAHHHH!!!!!!!

BUUUAAAAHHHH

Weno, n.n esoty muy contenta porque subiste el tercer capi de lo de pasiones... T-T nunca me puedo aprender el titulo, lo siento. (Una estancia de pasión, es verdad?)

Por cierto, solo les comento xD (para los q han leido 'juguemos a emborracharse') que mi amigo mauri (saooo!) muricio hizo un keropi con ceramica verde, le hizo ojos y todo y le puso... POPOTE!!! que ahora es: POTOTE, FUNDILLOTE, CULOTE, TRASEROTE... y la novia es FILEMONA que ahora es: POPOTA, POTOTA, GORILIN...

era un comentario xD

y por supuesto, el infaltable: **bongo le dio a burundongo, brundongo le dio a bernabe, bernabe le pegó a muchilanga le dio a burundanga le hincha los pies ¡que rico!**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

4 cap. El secuestro de Sumino y el fin del mundo

Sumino's POV

Estábamos en el castillo del señor Yomi.

- ¿te pasa algo, Sumino? -me preguntó Shura.

- Eh... no, ¿qué me puede pasar? je -le contesté. Había mucha gente, no podía decirle... Y menos si él estaba. Keisuke parecía estar más callado de lo normal... Él nunca estaba callado.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Suke? -preguntó Yukiei.

- ¿qué? ¿de qué? -preguntó Keisuke escandalizado.

- ¡Ay! ¡tranquilo! -dijo Yukiei -. es que se te ve un poco... pensativo... lo que es muy raro.

- Cierra la bocota.

El señor Yomi apareció y Yukiei dejó de estrangular a Keisuke.

- Bueno, veo que todos están reunidos... y a la hora -dijo mirando a Keisuke que ya estaba azul porque Yukiei no le había retirado las manos del cuello -. Ahora bien. Los seis irán en parejas... como más les convenga. En este caso, decidiré yo las parejas. en los proximos dos entrenamientos también. Así se darán cuenta con quién se interrelacionan más y con quien hacen la combinación perfecta para vencer los peligros del Makai.

Lo único que deseaba era que no me pusieran con Keisuke. No creía poder soportarlo.

- Shura y Sumino -. ¡Bingo! -. Natsu y Keisuke. Yukiei y Kuhno. La próxima semana veré con quien los cambio. Pero las parejas deben ser mixtas. Lo que deben buscar es un pergamino sagrado azul. Contiene poder para curar todas las heridas y detener la muerte. Y muchos monstruos pueden volverse invencibles. Es por eso que deben recuperarlo. Lo hemos escondido muy bien. Bueno, chicos, ahora ¡vayan!

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiru's POV

Ajá. Yomi me había ordenado vigilar el pergamino sagrado para que unos niños pudieran encontrarlo como primera prueba. ¡es demasiado fácil comparado con la que el maldito me puso en mi entrenamiento!

Bueno, ésto se estaba tornando difícil. Empecé a sentir una presencia muy poderosa y extraña.

Escuché una risa malévola y fría.

- ¿quién anda ahí?

Gruñí. No me gustaba en lo más mínimo.

Mataría a Yomi después de ésto.

Aquel tonto sólo me servía para estar cerca a Hiei.

Era amigo de mi hermano y por tanto, de mi sexy Hiei.

Sentí que algo me hería en la cara. Me había dejado un corte algo profundo que curé rápidamente con mis poderes de fuego revitalizador.

Sentí la presnecia de los pequeños en lugares distintos cercanos a este... Y por ahí andaba la pequeña Sumino.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sumino's POV

Trataba de concentrarme firmemente en la búsqueda del pergamino... pero no podía. ¡¿Por qué Keisuke no pudo esperar a que yo saliera tranquilamente!? ¡Uiishh!

- ¿Pasa algo, Sumino? -preguntó Shura deteniéndose repentinamente.

- ¿de qué?

- No lo sé... Te noto muy extraña... Demasiado pensativa -dijo Shura mirándome a los ojos. Y es que él era Shura. No lo podía engañar. Después de mis padres era la persona que mejor me conocía -. Sé que te pasa algo y sabes que terminaré sabiéndolo de una u otra forma.

- Eh... Bueno....

Una presencia extraña. Saqué mi rosa roja y Shura y yo adquirimos posición de combate.

- ¡Ah! -¡habían herido a Shura!

- ¡Shura!

- ¡Sumino, cuidado!

Fue tan rápido que ni siquiera pude reaccionar. Sentí que salía sangre de mi boca y que tenía una enorme cortadura en mi brazo y otra en mi mejilla.

- ¡Sumino!

Estaba tendida boca arriba, observando aterrada aquel extraño personaje: era un demonio... con forma de chico: alto, cabello verde alga hasta un poco abajo de las orejas, ojos grises, varias cicatrices en su cara y tenía en sus... espera... ¡de ninguan manera podían ser brazos! Ya que terminaban en cuchillas.

Su risa estridente retumbó en mis oídos. Necesitaba curarme, pero aquel demonio me tenía acorralada.

- ¡Déjala!

Shura atacó al demonio y éste cambió de dirección.

Me apresuré a curar mis heridas y lo aatqué con una llamarada negra. El demonio quedó malherido en el suelo...

- ¿te encuentras bien? -pregunté a Shura corriendo hacia él.

- S-sí... ¿y tú?

- Ajá.

Luego sentí una presencia conocida que me tomaba por la cintura y a Shura de la mano.

- ¡Tío Hiru!

- Sumino... No deberías estar rondando por acá.

- Lo sé, nos perdimos y no sabemos...

- ¡No! Es muy peligroso -dijo mi tío preocupado -. Olvídense de la misión. No hay sólo uno de esos demonios. Hay como mil. Y el jefe. Deben salir de este lugar.

Otra de esas cosas apareció frente a nosotros. Mi tío se interpuso entre el demonio y nosotros.

- Huyan -murmuró.

Shura me cogió de la muñeca y echamos a correr.

- ¡Tío...!

- Sumino, vamos -dijo Shura corriendo con cierta dificultad.

- Para -le dije -. Déjame curarte.

- ¡Pero perderás energía! -me dijo él.

- ¿y eso qué? Vamos.

Hice que se detuviera y concentré mi poder espíritual en curar la herida que tenía en la pierna y el brazo izquierdo.

- ¿lo ves? Fue bastante rápido, amigo.

Pero él tenía raz´n. Empecé a sentirme débil... muy débil.

- Ven -dijo él. Nos ocultamos bajo un árbol muy frondoso -. No es le mejor escondite pero estaremos bien hasta que te recuperes.

-...

Shura no dejaba de observarme y yo seguía preguntándome si debería decirle a Shura lo que Keisuke me había hecho. ¡me había robado mi primer beso!

¡a los seis años!

¡no es justo!

- ¿Vas a decirme?

- Eh... ¡claro! -en qué lío me metí -. Bueno... ¿sabes?... Eh... eh... Es que Keisuke y yo...

- ¿ajá?

- Eh... -empezaba a sentir cómo mi rostro se enrojecía -. Es que... él...

- ¿en concreto? -preguntó Shura sin dejar de observarme.

- Pues...

- ¿fue algo tan malo como para que no puedas decirme? Porque si es así, yo no te obligaré, Sumino.

- ¡Claro que te contaré! ¡Eres mi mejor amigo!

- Bueno...

- ¡es que el muy tonto entró sin avisar y yo había abierto la puerta y en vez de quedarse ahí él cayó sobre mí y me besó! ¡el muy tonto!

¡Maldito silencio!

Shura había abierto tanto los ojos que... su boca también estaba abierta y sus cejas totalmente arqueadas y yo pensé que me iba a morir de la verguenza ahí mismo. ¿de cuándo acá alguien te da un beso a los seis años?

- y... ¿qué te pareció?

- ¿qué?

- el beso, ¿qué te pareció?

- Pues... no lo sé. Fue demasiado repentino. ¡Además Keisuke es un niño tonto! ¡Seguro que lo hizo a propósito!

- Ya veo -dijo Shura. Seguía mirándome fijamente. Me acerqué a él, para observarlo mejor. No parecía molesto, ni trsite, ni contento. Parecía sorprendido.

- ¿qué pasa? -preguntó.

- ¿de qué?

- Estás muy cerca...

-... lo siento.

- No lo sientas... Nunca pude ver tan de cerca tus ojos, pequeña Sumino.

Me pregunto qué quería decir. Sentía que el viento nos envolvía suavemente, en el momento casi sublime que no pude entender muy bien.

¿qué buscaba Shura?

¿qué buscarse al acercarse tanto... al llegar hasta sentir su respiración...? me hacía cosquillas.

- ¿qué es eso? -pregunté sintiendo repentinamente una presencia. Shura y yo adoptamos posición de batalla rápidamente.

Lo que fuera que estuviese ahí era muy poderoso.

Pero...

- ¡Ah!

- ¡Sumino!

No pude hacer nada, ni siquiera pude reaccionar. Sentí que alguien me envolvía en sus brazos con fuerza. Luego sentí que los mismo brazos me envolvían en otra cosa, para que no pudiera escapar.

- Así que tú eres la hija de youko Kurama.

- mmhfhg!!

- Lo siento, no puedo entenderte...

Y ahí, como si fuera una estúpida salvación milagrosa, Keisuke y Natsu frente a nosotros atacando al ser que me había atrapado.

- ¿estas bien, Sumino?

-hmpgh...

- Lo siento -Keisuke destrozó rápidamente la cosa que me amarraba. Estuvimos mirándonos por un rato...

- Tenemos que salir de este lugar.

- Keisuke, mira eso -dijo Natsu.

- Por Dios -dijo Shura.

Natsu y Keisuke, al matar a aquel ser, lo habían destrozado... y de las partes destrozadas se regenaraban huevos...

- Es interminable -dijo Natsu -. Si no destruímos al jefe... Seguirán regenerándose y regenerándose...

- ¿sabes? Creo que ya la puedes soltar -dijo Shura viendo cómo Keisuke aún me abrazaba.

- Oh, tienes razón... -dijo Kiesuke poniéndose muy rojo... igual que yo.

Nos quedamos callados unos minutos...

- ¡Hey, niños! -¡tío Hiru! -. ¿se encuentran bien?

- Señor Hiru -dijo Shura haciendo una reverencia.

- Pequeño Shura... Sumino, ¿te encuentras bien?

- Sí... Pero quiero saber algo.

- Pregunta lo que quieras, preciosa.

- Ese ser me dijo que yo era la hija de Youko Kurama... ¿por qué?

- Lo que pasa es que hace muchos años, tu padre atacó la aldea de estos seres -dijo ésto muy rápido mientras salíamos a otro lugar -. La manera de la que quieren vengarse es... ¡Cuidado!

Otra de esas cosas había atacado a Natsu.

- ¡Oigaaaan! -Yukiei y Kuhno habían atacado a la cosa por detrás -. ¿están bien?

- Natsu no -contestó Kuhno acercándose a ella -. Está inconsciente.

Mi tío me dejó en el suelo y gruñó.

- Maldición... Ustedes... ¡Huyan, ahora!

- ¿qué?

- Pero señor...

- ¡Ahora!

Fui con Yukiei y Natsu por una dirección, seguida de Shura, Kuhno y Keisuke.

-Aún no reacciona –dijo Yukiei.

-Para un momento –dijo Kuhno -. Esto debe servir.

Sacó de su bolsillo un frasco con agua lila transparente.

-¿qué es? –preguntó Yukiei a su hermano.

-Sangre de youko cordero –contestó.

-Oh, qué asco –dijo Yukiei -. No le darás eso, o sí?

Kuhno no respondió y le dio el líquido con manos temblorosas.

Natsu se despertó casi al instante… 

-¿quién osó darme semejante cochinada? –preguntó cuando se despertó.

-Deberías agradecerle, por lo menos estás bien –dijo Keisuke.

Sonreí. Aunque no duró mucho… Pues tenía la ligera sospecha de que nos estaban espiando.

xxx

Hiei's POV

Dí un respingo. Algo no andaba bien.

¿Por qué tuve este repentino escalofrío?

-¡Hiei!... ¿Lo has sentiedo?

-Eso depende –dije yo a Kurama -. ¿qué sentiste?

-El escalofrío… Fue espeluznante…

Empecé a angustiarme…

-Sólo puede ser Sumino… Tenemos que ir a buscarla. ¡ya! ¡Mueve tu trasero, Kurama!

Salimos rumbo al Makai, hacia el castillo de Yomi… Para darnos con la sorpresa que lo habían secuestrado…

-Maldición! –grité con todas mis fuerzas -. Lo sabía, sabía que algo así pasaría.

-No pierdas la calma, Hiei, que podría ser peor –dijo Kurama, con el rostro muy pálido.

Kurama se acercó con cierto interés al salón principal.

- ¿Mayumi...? ¡Por Dios! -la pobre estaba hecha puré. Tendida en el suelo, cubierta de sangre y... ¿ultrajada?

- ¡N-no me toquen! -gimió ella asustada, tratando inútilmente de incorporarse.

- Mayumi, ¿quién diablos te hizo ésto? -pregunté. Pero ella retrocedió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban.

- ¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Ya me hicieron bastante daño!

- Mayumi, somos nosotros, ¿qué diablos te sucede?

Ella se calmó un poco y nos miró fijamente.

- ¿S-señor Hiei? ¿Señor Kurama?

- Eso es -dije yo tomándola en brazos y yendo hacia el otro extremo del salón. La dejé sobre un sillón y Kurama se acercó a ella -. ¿Puedes curarla, zorro?

Kurama sacó algunas plantas mientras ella se deshacía en llanto.

- Esos... seres... horrible... Se llevaron a mi amo... Señor Hiei... Me hicieron mucho daño...

- Tranquila -dijo Kurama - Bebe ésto... Eso es. Te quedarás dormida dentro de unos segundos y todas tus heridas cicatrizarán. Debemos encontrar a ese ser.

- ¿quién es 'ese ser'? -le pregunté al zorro de mal tanlante.

Mayumi se quedó dormida.

- Sumaku -dijo Kurama -. Hace mucho tiempo ataqué su aldea, roabndo uno de sus tesoros más valiosos, el cual ha desaparecido. Están buscando venganza...

Luego bajó la mirada.

- Eso quiere decir que se llevaron a mi hija por mi culpa -dijo Kurama con voz apenas audible.

Pasé mi mano por su brazo, sin mirarlo.

- Escucha, zorro. No es tu culpa, y lo sabes; así deja de perder el tiempo haciendo el papel de víctima y vámonos.

- Sabes que fue por mi culpa, por eso actúas así -dijo él, aún sin dirigirme la palabra.

- Kurama, ¡eso no importa ahora!

- Sabes que es...

- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Ya cállate y andando! ¡Lo hecho, hecho está y nada puede deshacerlo! ¡Muévete!

Salimos corriendo hacia lo profundo del Makai.

xxxxx

Sumino's POV

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

- ¡Eso es simple! -contestó Yukiei -. Debemos buscar ayuda. Pero debemos estar en parejas, si vamos todos jutnos corremos el riesgo de perdernos además de perder el tiempo.

- ¿Y según tú, así los hallaremos más fácil, Yukiei?

- Oh sabia Yukiei, para tí, Keisuke -respondió Yukiei cerrando un ojo.

- ¿qué?

- ¿Disculpa?

- Pues entonces, ¿cuál es tu última petición, oh sabia Yukiei? -dijo Keisuke irónicamente.

- Bueno, Natsu irá con Kuhno, yo ire contigo, Keisuke, y Shura irá con Sumino.

- Un momento -dijo Keisuke -. ¿por qué tengo que ir YO contigo?

- Porque Shura hace mejor pareja con Sumino -respondió Yukiei sacándole la lengua.

- ¡¿QUE?!

- Aj, ya, cállense y andando. Si alguno encuentra ayuda, ya sabe que hacer.

- No, no sabemos -dijo Keisuke de mal talante.

- ¡Claro que lo saben!

- Por si no te has dado cuenta, oh sabia Yukiei, su gran magnificencia no se ha dignado a decirnos qué hacer en caso de obtener ayuda.

- Mandar señales. Ya saben... Utilicen sus poderes.

- Perfecto -dijo Natsu -. ¿Y qué pasa si uno está herido?

- Precisamente por eso los dividí así -dijo Yukiei sonriente -, Kuhno, Sumino y yo tenemos poderes curativos, por lo tanto, cada cual podrá curar a su pareja.

- Eso suena perfecto, oh sabia Yukiei -dijo Keisuke haciendo morisquetas.

- ja-ja -dijo Yukiei mirándolo de mala manera.

- Bueno -dije yo sonriendo -. Entonces, ¿vamos de una vez?

- Sí!

Shura y yo nos habíamos adentrado mucho... quizá demasiado, no podría decirlo con presición.

Empezaba a hacer frío y yo estaba ahí, con una playera manga corta y un short. Perfecto.

- Sumino...

- hmm?

- Estás temblando -dijo Shura deteniéndose.

- Es que está anocheciendo y tengo frío... Pero bah, no es para preocuparse. Vamos, ¿sí?

Pero Shura no se movió.

- ¿Qué pasa?

No respondió. Se sacó la capa y la puso sobre mis hombros.

Luego sonrió.

- El señor Hiei me gritará si la pequeña Sumino pesca un resfriado.

- Shura...

Pero no llegué a completar la frase porque en ese preciso instante, perdí el conocimiento.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shura's POV

Sumino se había desmallado de repente y pronto ví el por qué. La zona estaba proteiga por cierto aura que no era propicia para humanos.

Y Sumino era parte humana.

La cargué sobre mi espalda e intenté salir del lugar.

- Y adónde se supone que vas, mocoso?

- ¿qué?

Escuché una estruendosa risa y dejé a Sumino cuidadosamente apoyada en una roca.

Adopté posición de batalla.

- ¡Shura, huye de este lugar! -era el señor Hiru corriendo hacia nosotros.

- Muy tarde, youko -dijo la voz -. Hiru youko, hermano de Kurama... Interesante.

- Maldito -dijo Hiru haciendo una mueca de furia -. Shura, coge a Sumino y vete.

- De ninguna manera -dijo el ser. Un fuerte viento empezó a cubrir la zona, y un ser muy alto, de cabello púrpura, ojos violeta y con brazos como cuchillas apareció. Aquel debía de ser el jefe de esos seres.

- Ahora, sé buen niño y entrégame a la hija de Kurama.

- Ni pensarlo -respondí.

-... ¿qué pasa? -preguntó ella poniéndose de pie y frotándose los ojos.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Shura, coge a Sumino y lárguense de una buena vez!

- ¿tío Hiru?

- Sumino, dame la mano.

- ¿qué está sucediendo?

- ¡Vámonos, Sumino!

- ¡Quiero saber qué está pasando!

- ¡No hay tiempo para eso, vámonos!

- ¡Haz caso y ve con Shura! -dijo mi tío al tiempo que esquivaba una de sus cuchillas.

xxxxxxx

Hiei's POV

Mi corazón se encogía cada vez más con la angustia y la preocupación que crecían en mí. ¿dónde estás, Sumino?

El zorro también parecía angustiado, a juzgar por la palidez en su rostro y en la desesperada forma de correr.

- ¿dónde demonios está?!

- Debe estar cerca, no pudieron ir demasiado lejos -respondió Kurama aún corriendo.

Nunca me había sentido tan angustiado en toda mi vida. ¿Y por qué tenía que estar pensando lo peor?...

¡Maldita sea! Jamás dejaría a Sumino volver a esos estúpidos entrenamientos. ¡Nunca!

- Y... ¿adónde se supone que van? -dijo un ser alto de cabello verde un poco mas abajo de la oreja y sus brazos terminaban en forma de cuchilla.

- ¿Dónde está mi hija? -preguntó Kurama fríamente.

- ¿Tu hija?... Oh... La mocosa de pelo negro?

- Maldito, devuélvemela -le dije sacando la katana y poniéndosela muy cerca a su cuello.

El ser tan sólo rió.

xxxxxxxx

Shura's POV

Esto era casi increíble. Sumino y yo huyendo de un ser loco y de su tío igual de loco.

- Y ustedes... ¿hacia dónde se dirigen? -dijo otro de esos seres extraños.

Jalé a Sumino y corrí hacia otro lugar.

- Me temo que no -dijo otro ser bloquándonos la salida.

- Maldición.

- Shura...

- ¡Vamos! -fui corriendo en otra dirección y dos seres se aparecieron. No teníamos salida.

- Danos a la niña si no quieres morir -dijo uno.

- ¡Jamás!

- ¿Estás seguro?

Los miré con furia, mientras Sumino parecía encogerse de miedo.

- No te muevas de mi lado, Sumino -le murmuré. Ella asintió. Sumino estaba demasiado débil como para atacar.

- Haz casi, niño. Entréganos a la hija de youko Kurama -ordenó otro de los seres.

- Nunca se las entregaré... ¿Sumino?

Estaba actuando como si le faltara el aire.

- ¡Reacciona! Sumino, ¿qué sucede?

Ella negó frenéticamente con la cabeza y se desmayó.

- ¡Sumino!... OUCH! -uno de esos me había hecho un corte en la cara y me habían atado.

Otro de los seres se acercó a Sumino y la tomó en brazos.

- ¡Déjenla en paz! ¡Malditos!

- Silencio!! -el mismo ser que tenía a Sumino en brazos me dio una bofetada y se llevó a Sumino.

- ¡Sumino! ¡Déjenla! ¡Vuelvan acá! ¡Cobardes!

Oh no... Estaba sólo, atado, en la profundidad del Makai... Y habían secuestrado a Sumino... Iban a matarme.

Sentí mucho miedo... Por Sumino. ¿Quién sabe qué podrían...? Dios, no.

Intenté inútilmente desatarme, pero fue en vano.

Dos sombras se estaban acercando.

Eran el señor Hiei y el señor Kurama.

- Shura -dijo el señor Kurama -. ¿Dónde está Sumino?

Sus ojos mostraban preocupación. Realmente estaba angustiado.

Bajé la mirada.

- ¡Contesta! ¡¿Dónde está?! -volciferó el señor Hie sacando su katana.

- Hiei...

- Ela... los seres... yo... ellos... la... la...

- ¡¡LA QUE?! ¡HABLA DE UNA BUENA VEZ, MOCOSO!

- La secuestraron... -dije en voz muy baja.

El señor Kurama abrió mucho los ojos y empezó a temblar.

Pparecía que al señor Hiei le iba a dar un ataque. Apretó con fuerza los puños y estaba temblando, pero de furia, tenía la cara contorsionada por la ira.

- ¡¡¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBIAS PROTEGERLA!!! ¡¡NO DEJAR QUE SE LA LLEVARAN!! ¿¡QUE CLASE DE MALDITO PROTECTOR ERES?!

- Lo siento mucho, señor Hiei, por favor perdónem...

- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA!

- ¡Hiei! ¡Cálmate! ¡No fue culpa de Shura en lo absoluto!

- ¡El dijo que la protegería!

- ¡Shura es un niño!

- ¿Me estás gritando, Kurama?

- ¡Sí, Hiei! ¡Te estoy gritando! ¡Así que cálmate de una vez para poder rescatar a Sumino!

xxxxxxx

Hiei's POV

Mis oídos me estaban engañando... ¿Kurama gritándome?

- Eso es, Kurama -dije con furia -. No es culpa de Shura, ¡es culpa tuya!

- Hiei...

- ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste, idiota! ¡Por tu CULPA se llevaron a Sumino!

La expresión de Kurama era indescriptiblemente dolorosa.

- ¿Sabes algo? -dijo Kurama con voz tranquila, pero muy fría - tienes razón. Fue por mi culpa. Así que estate tranquilo, ya que no es tu responsabilidad. Talvez si hubieras sido tú el que luchó para defender su manada, entenderías auqnue fuera un poco lo que es ver a tus amigos morir mientras intentas salvarte. Y comprenderías la culpa dentro de tí al saber que la venganza la toman donde más te duele.

Mi boca estaba abierta con estupefacción.

- Vamos, Shura -dijo Kurama desatándolo -. Tú viste por dónde fueron. No deben haber ido muy lejos. Si lo deseas, puedes seguirnos, Jaganshi. Es tu desición.

Kurama no me dirigió la mirada y se adelantó con Shura.

- Mierda, Kurama -murmuré para mí -. ¿Por qué nos estamos destruyendo así?

Seguí su olor hasta alcanzarlos.

Teníamos que encontrar a Sumino.

Y el zorro y yo... teníamos ciertas cosas de qué hablar.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

holaaas!!

Después de un buen rato de no haber actualizado, aqui estoy! de nuevo! xDD

TToTT ayuden a una pobre quinceañera a ver qué hacer... parrillada? fiesta? reu? TToTT BUUUAAAHHH

Weno, espero que les haya gustado... em... no creo que les guste ver cómo pelean, pero igualk xDDD algo tenía que poner xD

nos vemos!

Reviews, onegai!!

Matta ne


	5. Aoki

Nihao!!

TT-TT buuuaahhh Darky se traumo por culpa de la onne-san Rika TT.TT

¿qué clase de regalo por buenas notas es una caja de tarros de leche?

No me hagan caso, es que hoy, viernes 10 de diciembre, ¡¡FUE EL ULTIMO DIA DE CLASES!!

VIVAAAAAAA

VIVAAAAAAA

Por cierto, quisiera recomendar un fic excelente llamado:

Bueno, será mejor que comience. n.n es que aki la fiebre y el refrío me tienen un pokito mal, pero igual le sigo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

cap. 5: Aoki

Sumino's POV

hmm... ¿qué?

Abrí los ojos pero... No pude ver nada. Todo estaba muy oscuro. Sentí que estaba acostada en algún lugar.

Alguien me estaba observando, podía sentirlo.

Traté de incorporarme...

- No, no te muevas -dijo una voz. Era la voz de un muchacho, pero no podía verlo.

- ¿quién eres?

- No interesa. Haz silencio y no te muevas, o podrán lastimarte.

Respiré hondo y volví a acostarme. ¿Por qué ese muchacho estaría tratando de ayudarme?

Resoplé. Se imaginarán que yo debería estar aterrada, incluso llorando, pero no. Me encontraba muy tranquila. Debía ser porque sabía que no me podía pasar nada...

Tenía ganas de irme. No me incomodaba la oscuridad, pero la sensación de estar vigilada me ponía algo nerviosa. Era horrible.

- Oye...

- Shh... Pueden escucharte.

- Pero si no hay nadie.

- ¡Silencio! -susurró el chico -. Claro que hay alguien. Te vigilan a través de mí.

- ¿Y por qué no les avisas que te estoy hablando, eh?

- No quiero que te lastimen.

- ¿qué?

- Por lo que más quieras, cierra la boca -rogó el chico.

- Al menos dime como te llamas.

-...

- ¡Por favor!

- Si eso te hace feliz -dijo el chico resignado -. Me llamo Aoki.

- Aoki... -repetí en voz baja -. Como rojo...

Escuché que el chico se reía irónicamente.

- Pues sí, como rojo. Es por el color de mi cabello.

- Mi papi también tiene el pelo rojo.

- ¿Cómo? -preguntó el chico confundido -. ¿Tu padre no es youko Kurama? Yo pensé que tenía el cabello plateado.

- Oh, eso es cuando se transforma en youko, Aoki.

- Interesante.

- Si tú lo crees así, je je.

- Por cierto... ¿Si tu padre tiene el cabello rojo, por qué el tuyo es negro?

- Oh, bueno. Papi tiene el cabello rojo, pero papá tiene el cabello negro. Por eso el mío es negro.

- ¿queeeee?

Resoplé.

- Todos reaccionan así. Por eso ya me acostumbré a explicar siempre lo mismo. Soy hija de dos demonios. Un demonio de fuego y un youko kitsune. Aún no me explican cómo fue que pasó, dicen que soy muy pequeña y que no lo podré entender, ¡qué injusto!

- Incluso yo, que tengo 50 no lo entiendo...

- ¿50?

- Adolescencia, ¿qué te puedo decir?

- No sé, Aoki, yo recién tengo 6.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei's POV

¡Rayos! ¡Maldición!

Ya los había alcanzado, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía sentir el olor ni la presencia de Sumino.

¡Maldita sea!

¡Malditos, malditos entrenamientos estúpidos!

- ¡Ah!

- ¿qué sucede?

- ¡Algo hirió al señor Kurama! -exclamó Shura deteniéndose.

- ¿qué?

Era cierto. El hombro de Kurama estaba cubierto con sangre. Levanté la mirada.

- ¿quién anda ahí? ¡Cobarde! ¡Muestra tu rostro!

Escuché una horrible risa que resonó en todo el lugar.

Saqué rápidamente mi katana.

- Escúchame bien, Shura -dije sin dirigirle la mirada y adoptando posición de batalla -. Llévate a Kurama y continuen buscando a Sumino. Podré con este insecto.

- De ninguna manera -dijo Kurama poniéndose de pie.

- Tú cierra la boca y vete.

- Hiei...

- Ándate!

- Pero Hiei...

- Escucha, idiota. No estoy de humor como para discutir con un zorro, así que ándate y procura curarte esa herida o no nos serás de gran utilidad.

Miré a Kurama de reojo... Pero distrajo toda mi atención. La boca ligeramente abierta. Una expresión de sorpresa y dolor en sus ojos... Retiré rápidamente mi vista de ahí.

- ¿¡QUE RAYOS ESTAN ESPERANDO?!

- Lo sabía... -dijo Kurama en voz baja y dio media vuelta, ayudado por Shura.

- ¿qué sabías? ¿Con qué me vas a venir ahora?

-... Siempre tuve mis dudas... Pero no me atrevía a creerlo. Ni siquiera a considerarlo.

- Mira, Kurama. Creo que estás completamente consciente de que no tenemos tiempo para definir enigmas tuyos, así que ve al grano.

- Temí que esto no fuera a funcionar -dijo bajando a la mirada -. Y veo que no me equivoqué...

Volteé rápidamente la cabeza.

- ¿qué?

- Iré con Shura. Sé que podrás vencerlo...

Shura y Kurama desaparecieron rápidamente.

No podía preocuparme de eso ahora. Tenía que vencer a este insecto para poder encontrar a Sumino.

xxxxxxxxxx

Kurama's POV

- Wow... Mire eso, señor.

Mi mente estaba en otra parte. Sentía miedo por Sumino, angustia, ira, trsiteza y congoja por Hiei... Y un ligero dolor en el hombro.

Levanté la mirada y el castillo de Súmaku estaba frente a mis ojos.

- Está ahí -dije en voz sombría, rogando porque en realidad siguiera estando ahí... viva...

- Espere... Parece que...

- Una barrera -dije -. Sí. No nos permitirá entrar tan fácilmente.

xxxxxx

Keisuke's POV

- Entonces esta es tu manera de buscar ayuda, oh sabia Yukiei?

Estábamos rodeados por cinco de esas cosas extrañas.

- Cierra la boca y ataca Keisuke.

Funcionó bien con los tres primeros. Pero se estaban multiplicando y los huevos crecían rápidamente.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Así no acabaremos nunca!

- ¡Keisuke!

Yukiei había sido atrapada por uno de esos monstruos.

Y estaba en un dilema...

¿Dejar que se la llevaran... o que la mataran ahí mismo?

- ¡Suéltame, idiota!

No hubo necesidad de nada. Ella misma empezó a denfenderse mordiendo, arañando, golpeando...

Nunca quiero pelearme con ella.

- Listo. ¡Oye! ¡Reacciona! ¡Tenemos que seguir!

- Sí... sí, claro.

Continuamos corriendo...

- ¡Natsu! -la pobre estaba en el suelo sangrando, apenas podía hablar.

Corrí hacia ella.

- No está bien.

- ¡Eres un genio, Keisuke! -exclamó Yukiei reuniendo poder espiritual para curarla.

- ¿Dónde está Kuhno, Natsu?

- S-se... lo llevaron... -dijo ella débilmente.

- ¿qué?

- ¡Yukiei! ¡Tranquila!

- ¡Es mi hermano, tonto!

- ¡Mira lo que estás haciendo! ¡Concéntrate!

- Lo siento, Natsu...

- No hay problema, creo que ya estoy bien... Vamos por Kuhno. ¿Dónde estarán Shura y Sumino?

- No lo sé...

- Tengo un mal presentimiento -dijo Yukiei ayudando a Natsu a ponerse de pie.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei's POV

Fue fácil. Y el olor de la sangre del zorro me guiaba. Estaban cerca.

Mataría a los malditos que se atrevieron a ponerle un dedo encima a mi hija.

Seguro estaba siendo torturada, y le estaban dando los más severos castigos... Y ella los aceptaría porque... es demasiado inocente.. ¡Rayos!

Rescatar a Sumino debía ser lo único en mi mente pero...

Maldito Kurama y sus tonterías.

¿No iba a funcionar? Me pregunto a qué se refería. ¿Funcionar qué exactamente?

¿Cómo era posible que una persona me estuviese causando tanta confusión?

¿Por qué no podía simple y sencillamente olvidarme de eso?

¡Maldición!

Habíamos tenido una hija... ¿¡Y no iba a funcionar!?

¡Maldita y estúpida confusión!

- ¡¡BASTA!! -rugí con todas mis fuerzas, poniendome de rodillas y cogiendo con fuerza mi cabeza -. ¡¡NO PUEDO SOPORTARLO MAS!!

Golpeé el suelo con un puño. Estaba furioso. Quería rescatar a mi hija y darle buena patada a Kurama en el...

- ¡Eh! ¡Señor Hiei! -. el hijo del detective con los otros dos estaban corriendo hacia mí.

- ¿Lo ves? -dijo Yukiei sacándole la lengua a Keisuke -. Te dije que yo lo podía encontrar.

- Como digas, oh sabia Yukiei -recitó Keisuke.

- Señor Hiei, secuestraron a Kuhno -dijo Natsu.

- ¿QUE? ¿TAMBIEN A EL?

Todos retrocedieron.

- Escuchenme muy bien. ¿Ven aquel enorme castillo?

Todos asintieron.

- Ahí se encuentran Sumino Shura y Kurama. Y es probable que Kuhno también esté ahí. Pero estoy seguro que tienen protección. Tendremos que pelear. Así que vamos rápido y no se separen. Es fundamental que estemos todos juntos para que podamos pelear. ¡Andando!

Intercambiaron miradas de nerviosismo y asintieron.

Tuve que reducir mi velocidad para que los mocosos pudieran seguirme.

- ¡Alto! -dije repentinamente. Tal como lo sospechaba. Puede que Kurama y Shura hayan derrotado a la mayoría y hubiesen logrado escapar, pero estas cosas eran interminables.

- Posición de batalla -dije a los mocosos.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Sumino's POV

- Ven, creo que es por acá -dijo Aoki tomándome de la mano.

- ¿No te retarán por ésto?

Sentí que Aoki reía de nuevo.

- Me matarán de seguro.

- Oh no!

- Era una broma. Vamos, no pasa nada.

Al fin salimos a la luz.

Me quedé boquiabierta.

Era un joven... Ojos marrones muy hermosos y cabello rojo corto. Estaba vestido con una túnica negra y blanca.

- Ahora bien. Ellos no conocen este lugar y creen que seguimos en la habitación, así que no debemos hacer ruido.

- Bien.

Seguimos caminando unos segundos más y yo seguía observando el orsotro del joven.,.. que era muy guapo. Su mirada era tan... y él era tan...

- ¡Suminoooooooooo!

Volteamos repentinamente. Shura y mi papi estaban frente a mí.

- ¡Papi! -exclamé soltándome de Aoki y abrazando a papi... Me alzó en brazos y luego hizo un gesto de dolor y casi me deja caer.

- ¡Señor Kurama!

- ¿Qué sucede, papi?

- Estoy bien.... Estoy muy feliz que estés bien, hija. Estaba muy preocupado...

- ¿Y papá?

Papi bajó la mirada, como si algo muy doloroso lo invadiera por dentro.

- Ya debe estar en camino -dijo finalmente. Luego volteó a mirar a Aoki -. ¿A dónde pretendías llevar a mi hija?

- Oh, está bien, papi -dije yo soltándome -. Me ayudó a salir de esa habitación donde me tenían encerrada.

xxxxxxx

Kurama's POV

Fruncí el entrecejo. ¿por qué un demonio como él quería ayudar a mi hija?

- ¿cuál es tu nombre?

- Soy Aoki.

- ¡Lo llamaron así pro el color de su cabello! -exclamó Sumino sonriendo -. Qué curioso... Oh, Shura. ¿te encunetras bien? ¿No te pasó nada?

- Es el fin del mundo -dijo Shura repentinamente -. ¿Por qué te uniste a ellos, Aoki?

- Me temo que no es muy de tu incumbencia, Shura -dijo el chico bruscamente.

- Te hemos estado buscando durante mucho tiempo...

- Hasta que apareciste -terminó Aoki.

Sumino miraba a uno y a otro sin entender.

- ¿Se conocen?

- Es mi hermano -dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

- ¿qué? -dijimos Sumino y yo al mismo tiempo.

- Aoki escapó hace mucho. Según lo que mi padre me dijo -comentó Shura -. Desde ese entonces ha estado buscándolo, pero nunca se imaginó que se uniría a Súmaku.

- Ya te lo dije, no es de tu incumbencia saber con quién ando y con quién no -dijo Aoki.

- Pero...

- Simplemente quería que Sumino saliera de acá. No tienes idea del destino que corren los que son atrapados por Súmaku.

- Aoki...

- ¡Suminoooo! -gritaron tres voces. Yukiei, Keisuke y Natsu, con algunas heridas estaban corriendo hacia nosotros... Junto a Hiei.

- Papá!!

Los ojos rojos de Hiei se abrieron con alegría y alivio por ver a su hija sana y salva, corriendo hacia él y abrazándolo.

La estrechó en brazos con fuerza, emocionado.

- ¿estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? ¿No estás herida?

- Estoy bien, papá. Tú no pareces estar muy bien. ¡Mira! ¡Tienes cortaduras por todas partes! ¡Y estás trsite!

- Estoy bien -dijo Hiei secamente -. Tenemos que encontrar al maldito de Súmaku y darle su merecido... ¿Ya encontraron a Kuhno?

- ¿qué? ¿pasó algo con Kuhno? -preguntó Sumino rápidamente.

Repentinamente, Aoki tuvo una convulsión y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

- ¿qué te sucede?

- Nada... -dijo Aoki a duras penas y se puso de pie.

- Debemos buscar a Kuhno! -exclamó Natsu y todos voltearon a verla -. ¿qué...? ¿¡qué?!

- Sumino, ¿estás bien? -preguntó Keisuke acercándose a ella.

- Sip. Oh... bueno, al menos eso parece.

Le sonrió dulcemente y Keisuke volteó a otro lado.

- Cuidado -advirtió Aoki poniéndose delante de Sumino -. Hay alguien ahí.

Una sombra empezó a acercarse... Un ser sangrando y...

- ¡Hiru! -exclamé corriendo hacia él -. Por Dios... ¿qué sucedió?

- Maldito... Maldito...

- ¿Hiru?

- Maldito... Suéltame... Acabaré con ese maldito... -su mirada iba dirigida a Aoki.

- ¿qué?

Aoki lo miró fijamente.

- ¿Lo conocen? -preguntó Aoki retrocediendo, junto con Sumino.

- Es mi tío -dijo ella.

- hmmm

- ¿qué sucede?

- Nos vamos -dijo Aoki y se llevó a Sumino en brazos mientras salía corriendo velozmente.

- ¡Oye! ¡REGRESA AQUI Y DAME A MI HIJA! -rugió Hiei.

- La matará... Debemos impedirlo... -dijo Hiru -. Tenemos que impedirlo... O su cuerpo... No... Detenganlo...

Hiei empezó a correr, pero algo lo detuvo.

- ¡UNA ESTUPIDA BARRERA DE PODER!

Pero Yukiei pudo pasarla. Natsu también, Keisuke y Shura.

- ¡Ese maldito es Súmaku! -rugió Hiru -. No es el hijo perdido de Yomi...

- ¿qué?

- No hay tiempo... L ahistoria es muy larga y no se apresuran, ese idiota se comerá a Sumino también...

- ¿También? ¡QUE QUIERES DECIR CON TAMBIEN? -gritó Hiei.

-... el pequeño de ojos rojos...

Yukiei dio un grito agudo y llevó sus manos a su boca.

- ¡No!

Pequeña perlas empezaron a caer de sus ojos.

Keisuke y Shura cogieron a Natsu, que se había desmayado.

- No puede ser...

- Estoy seguro... Estoy seguro que ha estado engañando a Sumino... Para ganar su confianza.

- ¡MALDICION! -gritó Hiei con todas sus fuerzas y golpeó el suelo, abriendo un agujero.

- Hiei...

- ¡No me toques! -dijo quitando brusacamente mi mano de su hombro. Estaba furioso.

- Hiei... tienes que tranquili...

- ¡COMO MIERDA PUEDES TU ESTAR TAN TRANQUILO AL SABER QUE NUESTRA HIJA ESTA A PUNTO DE SER DEVORADA, IDIOTA!

Había dicho _nuestra..._ Eso todavía me daba alguna esperanza...

- Tienes razón -dije acercándome a él -. Pero perdiendo la paciencia no llegaremos a nada.

- ¡Dije que no me tocaras!

- Sólo estoy tratando de ayudarte...

- ¡Pues no lo hagas!

- Hiei...

- ¡PREOCUPATE DE VER COMO ROMPER ESA BARRERA Y RESCATAR A SUMINO!

- Pero...

En el fondo tenía razón. Sumino era lo más importante que había. Saqué mi látigo... también podía pasar sin problemas. Deslicé suavemente mi mano a través de la barrera.

- No veo por qué no puedes pasar -dije sorprendido.

- Eso es muy fácil -dijo Hiru -. Tú puedes pasar porque en tu mente está la seguridad de que vas a rescatar a tu hija. Y los pequeños saben que van a rescatar a su amiga. Pero nuestro sexy pequeño amigo Hiei no puede, porque lo que espera encontrar es un cadáver de su hija. No tiene seguridad en sí mismmo.

- ¡QUE¡?

- Vamos, Hiei -dije ayudandolo a levantarse -. Sé que está viva. Y tú también lo sabes.

Parecía que Hiei había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano para pasar a través de la barrera.

- Bueno, yo me quedo -dijo Hiru derrumbándose.

- ¿eh?

- No doy más -dijo cansadísimo.

- Bueno para nada -murmuró Hiei con furia.

- Vamos...

Hiei volvió a partar mi mano de su hombro y empezó a correr velozmente.

- Hiei...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holaaaas!!!

Al fin la actualización ansiada n.n yeah!

VIVA EL TOMODACHI CLAN!

Y yo, soy: CANCHITA CON MANTEQUILLA

¡Saludos a la onne-san Rika, el auto deportivo convertible rojo; y a la chibi chibi onne-chan Darky, el celular plateado con bateria baja!

¡También a Ayronn, canchita demoniaca zodiacal, a Diego, pan con queso hongueado de wong, a Martin, calcetin con agujero olvidado en el armario y a Sumiko y Dione que no me aucerdo que son xDD!

Weno, espero les haya gustado, les prometo que resolveré ese pequeño percance enre el zorro y el youkai xD ¡nos vemos!


	6. el perdon

Holaaas!!!

n.n oh si, ya falta poco... n.n weno, todo depende de cuándo vaya a publicar la actualización jaja.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

6 cap. El perdón

Hiei's POV

Corrimos a través del pasillo para encontrarnos al tal Aoki, con Sumino en brazos.

- ¡Suéltala!

- Sumino, quédate aquí -dijo Aoki subiéndola en un muro -. Ven acá si la quieres.

- ¿qué está sucediendo, Aoki? -preguntó Sumino desde arriba.

- Nada. Está todo bien, Sumino -respondió el sin mirarla.

- ¡Sumino, baja de ahí! -ordenó Kurama.

- Pero papi...

- Quédate donde estás -dijo Aoki fríamente.

- ¡Oye! ¡Esto no me parece bien!

- ¡CALLATE! -gritó Aoki y lanzó un rayo a Sumino, haciéndola caer. Ella gritó de dolor y cayó inconsciente.

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Sentí que la furia recorría todo mi ser. Mi hija... Mi hija siendo atacada por ese maldito ser despreciable.

- Lo pagarás caro -dijo Kurama... quiero decir youko.

Y no era el único, sentí como lentamente iba convirtiéndome en youkai. Iba a pagarlo.

Kurama's POV

- Hija... ¿estás bien?

- Papi...

- ¿Te duele algo?

- No...

- Bien...

- ¿Qué pasó con Aoki?

- Ese maldito está muerto -respondí con severidad.

-...

- ¿Por qué pones esa cara, hija?

- Aoki no era un ser maligno...

- Ese ser no era el Aoki real, Sumino.

- Señor Kurama, no responde -dijo Shura tratando de reanimar a Hiei.

Fruncí el ceño.

- Sigue intentando.

- ¿qué pasa con papá? -preguntó Sumino acercándose a él.

- él... Salió algo lastimado.

- Oh no...

- Pero estará bien, no es de las personas que se rinden fácilmente -le dije mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

- Me siento cansada...

- Keisuke, que coma a las 7.30pm, y que se acueste más tardar a las 8:30pm.

- Sí, señor Kurama.

- Que no vea mucha televisión. Y que no se preocupe, mañana no irá al colegio.

- De acuerdo...

- Cuídala bien, ¿sí?

- Sí, señor, no se preocupe -dijo el pequeño cargando a Sumino en la espalda.

Vi cómo todos desaparecían de mi habitación rápidamente. Volteé a ver la cama.

Hiei seguía inconsciente, con mucha fiebre y la respiración agitada.

Aparté con delicadeza un mechón de cabello de Hiei, húmedo por el sudor.

- Kurama...

- Estoy aquí, Hiei...

Abrió pesadamente los ojos.

- ¿Sumino...?

- Está en casa de Yusuke.

- ¿está... está bien?

- Sí...

Hiei resopló y cerró los ojos.

- ¿cómo te sientes?

- Creo que la cabeza se me va a partir en dos -contestó él sin abrir los ojos.

Busqué otro pañuelo. La fiebre estaba cediendo poco a poco.

- ¡el hijo de Yukina! -dijo Hiei levantándose repentinamente.

- ¡Hiei! ¡tranquilo! Kuhno está bien.

Hice que volviera a acostarse y puse el otro pañuelo.

Miraba vagamente el techo, como pensando.

- Kurama...

- ¿hmm?

- ¿por qué... por qué te preocupas tanto por mí?

- Somos amigos -e respondí mientras sacaba el termómetro de su brazo y miraba la temperatura -. Hmmm... aún no baja -luego volteé a verlo -. Es lo más normal del mundo, por decirlo así.

- Pero...

- Ya te lo dije -le respondí sonriendo -. Somos amigos. Y se supone que eso hacen, así que no le des más vueltas...

- ¿Aún después de todo lo que te dije? -preguntó sin mirarme.

- Bueno -dije pensativamente. luego lo miré -. Así pasa entre amigos... tienen épocas buenas... tienen épocas malas... Pero todo es normal en la amistad. Siempre pasa así.

- Hn...

Tenía el rostro enrojecido debido a la fiebre, que tardaba mucho en ceder. Pasé mi mano por su flequillo, inconscientemente.

- Por más que lo intento -emepzó Hiei -. no logro entenderlo. No logro entender a los ningen y sus malditas costumbres ningen de preocuparse por los demás. Para mí es algo estúpido y casi sin sentido.

Sonreí.

- Talvez lo sea, Hiei -le dije mientras iba a buscar un pañuelo más -. Pero ten en cuentas que ese sentimiento es el que mueve al mundo.

- Hn. A tu mundo querrás decir.

- No, Hiei. Al mundo en general. Verás, es como algo que va repitiéndose y repitiéndose... Aunque talvez, en la actualidad, se esté perdiendo mucho.

Hiei seguía mirando al techo.

- Hn... ¿Y por qué eres así... _conmigo_? -preguntó sin dirigirme la mirada -. Tiene que ver más que con la amistad, supongo.

Suspiré.

- Tiene que ver con muchas cosas, pero uno de esos factores es la amistad -le dije acariciando su cabello en punta.

- Hn... ¿por qué?

- ¿eh?

- ¿por qué te comportas así conmigo? Lo has hecho desde siempre. ¿por qué?

- No lo sé -respondí finalmente. Ví cómo abría los ojos sorprendido y volteaba a mirarme -. Creo... que es porque te amo. No encuentro otra razón.

Ahora las mejillas de Hiei estaban rojas... pero por lo que le acababa de decir.

Sonreí.

- Me parece que te ha subido la fiebre.

Hiei's POV

Interesante.

Suponía que el zorro debía estar furioso conmigo, resentido quizá. Pero actuaba como si nada hubiese pasado.

Simplemente era así.

Me dolía terriblemente la cabeza.

Sentía que mi temperatura en vez de bajar subía. Kurama estaba sentado en la cama, a mi costado. Nunca me imaginé que una persona como él podría llegar a ser... así.

Empezaba a arrepentirme de mi actitud.

- Kurama...

- Lo sé... y no te preocupes -dijo él sonriendo.

¿Cómo podía saberlo? Era Kurama. Simplemente era él.

- Mejor... perdóname a mí -dijo él mientras corría algunos mechones de cabello de mi frente -. Tenías razón y no quise aceptar.

- No. Soy un estúpido.

- Hiei...

- Así es, Kurama. Me dejé cegar por la preocuáción y la furia de perder a mi hija. Quiero decir, _nuestra._

- Hiei...

- Está bien. Mejor olvídalo.

- No se trata de olvidarlo o no, Hiei -dijo Kurama -. Es más importante que eso. Yo quiero saber si...

- Sí -contesté simplemente -. Escucha, Sumino no existe por nada, ¿o si? Y es extraño... nunca imaginé que yo, el Niño Prohibido fuese premiado con ese privilegio...

Kurama me abrazó con fuerza. Era tan reconfortante. Realmente lo necesitaba.

Qué puedo decir. Era irremediablemente vulnerable cuando estábamos solos.

Ni qué decir cuándo estábamos con Sumino.

Kurama sonrió comprensivamente y se acercó a mí... Quiero decir. Yo tiré de uno de sus mechones y lo acerqué a mí.

Le besé. Y no se resistió mucho, ¿saben?

Nos separamos lentamente. Kurama sonrió.

- ¿qué sucede? -pregunté enfadado.

- Lo siento, pero aún estás con fiebre. Recupérate bien y ahí veremos -dijo sonriendo.

Me sonrojé sólo de haberlo escuchado.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Holas!

T.T me duele la cabeza... Debe ser por estar pegada al pc sin mis lentes... es que se rompieron n.n'

¡mañana! 18! parrillada! yeah!

Domingo! 19! cumple!

TT.TT no puedo creerlo, ya voy a cumplir 15 años, buuuuaaahhhh

Bueno, ya nos vemos!


	7. Cosas de la vida cotidiana

holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!

wenop, estoy de muy buen humor así que seguiré actualizando.

aunque tenga todas las ideas revueltas T.T

Pero !

Una cosita. Leí en un review y creo que habían creído que Hiru era malo... No es malo... es... _seductor_ xD Si es que entienden lo que quiero decir. Pero en fin, siempre estará dispuesto a ayudar a su pequeña sobrina cuando lo necesite xD igual que a su sexy papá xDDD

Veamos... Tengo dos fics aquí en el disco duro del pc, pero creo que voy a finalizar 'quiero estar contigo' para publicar uno.

Mejor empiezo n.n

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

7 cap. Vida cotidiana o cosas que tienen que pasar...

Keisuke's POV

Escuché las pisadas de Sumino en el suelo.

- ¿La encontraste?

Ella negó con la cabeza y luego frunció el entrecejo.

- Sólo a tí se te puede ocurrir dejarla sola! Tiene sólo 5 años!

- Disculpa, pero te recuerdo que a esa edad sabíamos manejarnos muy bien.

- Sí, pero ella no tiene poderes, genio -dijo Sumino mientras seguía buscando.

Resoplé.

- Van a matarme.

- Es lo mínimo que te mereces -dijo ella inclinándose para atarse el cordón. Veía inconscientemente cómo su cabello caía a los costados de su rostro, haciéndola ver muy bonita.

Volteó la mirada hacia mí.

- No te me quedes mirando -dijo -. Vamos a buscar a Fuyu.

Asentí.

Kuhno y Natsu aparecieron negando con la cabeza.

- Yo creo que lo más probable es que la hayan secuestrado y ahora estén cortándola para vender sus órganos! -dijo Natsu haciendo una mueca de asco.

- Cierra la boca.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

Luego aparecieron Shura y Yukiei, ambos negando con la cabeza.

- Keisuke, estamos en un centro comercial -dijo Yukiei -. Puede estar en cualquier lugar.

Ahora parecía raro. ¿qué hacía un grupo de niños de 8 años parados en círculo en la planta baja de un centro comercial de 6 pisos?

- Dividámonos por pisos ahora -propuso Sumino -. Shura, tú eres el mayor, así que ve al piso seis.

Shura tenía 9 años. Maldito estúpido que siempre llamaba la atención de Sumino.

- Bien -dijo él y subió rápidamente las escaleras.

- Caray -comentó Sumino sonriendo.

Estúpido idiota presumido.

- Natsu, ahora tú. Le sigues, estás apunto de cumplir nueve.

- De acuerdo -dijo ella sonriendo.

- Kuhno, tú le sigues -dijo ella sonriendo -, ve al cuarto.

Asintió y subió.

- Bueno, Yu, ahora tú. al tercero... Y sólo quedamos tú y yo, Suke. Tú ve al segundo yo la buscaré aquí.

Asentí y subí al segundo piso.

Por más que buscaba no la veía. Así que me figuré la imagen de mi hermana. Pequeña, cabello castaño claro corto, ojos cafés y mejillas rojas.

Veía a cualquier cantidad de niños menos a mi hermana.

De verdad empecé a angustiarme, no por lo que pudieran decirme o hacerme, sino por lo asustada que podría estar en un lugar tan grande...

Busqué tres veces por todo el piso, pero estaba. No había rastro de ella.

Bajé. Estaban todos reunidos... Y el estúpido de Shura tenía a mi hermana tomada de la mano.

- ¡Keisuke! ¡Hasta que al fin!

- Pensamos que el que se había perdido habías sido tú.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Fuyu? -pregunté ingnorandolos.

- Arriba -dijo señalando el sexto piso.

- ¿qué hacía arriba?

- Allí me llevó el ascensor...

- ¿¡La dejaste sola en el ascensor!? -exclamó Sumino escandalizada -. Por suerte, Shura la encontró. Eres genial.

Sonrió a Shura.

Maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito.

- En realidad, fue cuestión que... ella me encontró a mí -dijo nerviosamente con un brazo tras la nuca -. Estaba parado buscándola y... me jaló de la manga.

(caída estilo anime)

- Eres tonto -dijo Fuyu sonriendo -. Estuve parada frente a tí todo el tiempo, pero no me hiciste caso porque estabas miradno hacia abajo del balcón, creo que estabas buscando a alguien...

- Eh...

- ¡Ajá! ¡Así que ese fue el asunto! -dijo Natsu de la nada -. Ahora... la cosa es descubrir... a _quién _buscaba... Creo que a Kuhno...

Todos estallaron en risas.

La señora Botán, la señora Yukina y mamá entraron.

- Ah, hasta que al fin. ¿dónde se habían metido?

- Quiero una hamburguesa -dijo Fuyu corriendo y abrazando las piernas de mamá.

- ¿No comieste una ya?

- Sí, pero... quiero otra. ¿sí?

- No importa si te digo que no, correrás donde papá y él te la comprará -dijo mamá negando con la cabeza -. Keisuke, te recuerdo que el lunes empiezan tus exámenes y si no quieres pasar otro mes sin televisión...

- Está bien...

Sumino se rió en voz baja.

- Deberías aprender de Shura y Sumino. Se dan tiempo para estudiar y luego se divierten.

- No diga eso, señora Urameshi -dijo Sumino sonriendo -. Keisuke es muy hábil. Lo único que le falta es esforzarce un poco.

- ¿escuchas, Keisuke? Será mejor que le hagas caso.

Por ser ella...

- Adios, Suke -dijo ella sonriendo. Luego volteó a ver al... idiota... estúpido... incompetente... Shura -. Oye, ¿qué te parece si...?

Se puso en puntas para decirle algo al oído. Apreté los puños con mucha fuerza.

- Vamos, hermano -dijo Fuyu jalándome del pantalón -. En verdad quiero esa hamburguesa.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei's POV

- Necesito que lleves a Sumino a clases.

- ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

- Porque a mí se me hace imposible y no creo que quieras que tu hija se quede sin estudiar -dijo Kurama sonriendo.

- Hn.

La puerta sonó.

- Creo que ya llegó.

- No me digas.

Shura y Sumino estaban riéndose de no sé qué... No quiero saberlo tampoco.

Luego nos miraron y saludaron.

- ¿Te la psaste bien?

- Sip -contestó Sumino -. La hermana de Keisuke se perdió, pero Shura la encontró... o ella a e´l... Bueno, comimos helado, Natsu comió siete... Yukiei se compró nuevos vestidos y yo fui con Shura al acuario.

- Bueno, debo irme -dijo Shura -. Todavía tengo que entrenar con Yukiei y Kuhno.

- Pobre de tí -comentó Sumino -. ¡Nos vemos el miércoles!

Sumino corrió hacia su habitación.

- ¿Terminaste tus deberes?

- ¡Sí!

- No más de una hora de teléfono o hablaré con Botán.

- ¡De acuerdo, papi!

Cerró la puerta.

Resoplé.

xxxxxxx

Sumino's POV

- ¡Buenos días!

- ¡Hasta que llegaste! -exclamó Natsu. Ella, Yukiei y yo estábamos en el mismo colegio. Era de monjas. Por eso había decidido cambiarme a la religión católica y no budista como papi.

- ¿qué sucede?

- Kinya -dijo Natsu con fastidio -. Molestando de nuevo.

- Si vuelve a decir algo en contra de mis padres, la golpearé tan fuerte que...

- Tan fuerte que... ¿qué? -preguntó una voz chillona detrás de mí. Koane Kinya, una niña estúpida, baja, algo rellena, de cabello ensortijado corto, ojos negros y sonrisa de autosuficiencia -. ¿qué me harás, Jaganshi?

- Te golpearé tan fuerte que no tendrás ganas de decir nada otra vez -le dije sin dejarme intimidar. Ella volteó a ver a sus dos 'amiguitas' también estúpidas: Akeato Muyo y Himako Muyo. Eran gemelas.

- ¿escucharon eso, chicas? Me golpeará.

Las otras dos rieron estúpidamente. Levanté una ceja.

- Eso podria ser, viniendo de una persona con tan poca cultura como tú, Jaganshi -dijo Kinya dando una vuelta a mi alrededor -. Pero a la que le costaría caro sería a tí, ya que mi papi y mi mami te sacarían a patadas del colegio.

- Qué más quisiera -dije yo. Yukiei había llegado y corrió a unirsenos.

- Miren quién ha llegado, chicas -dijo Kinya señalando a Yukiei -. La ordinaria.

Las otras dos rieron, aunque Yukiei no se dio por aludida y sonrió.

- Creo que deberías fijarte más quiénes son las ordinarias -dijo -. ¿qué clase de persona se ríe de una manera tan escandalosa y estridente?

Las dos hermanas se callaron y la miraron con odio.

- ¿Y dónde has visto tú que alguien con algo del sentido de sofisticación se vista tan mal? -Yukiei tenía la blusa fuera de la falda, las medias abajo y el cabello suelto.

- Eso tiene una explicación -dijo Yukiei sonriendo cómplice a Natsu -. Talvez si te apresuraras un poco en 'hacer popo' y dejar de gritar a tu madre por papel higiénico yo hubiese tenido tiempo para vestirme en vez de estarme riendo.

Las tres rompimos en carcajadas mientras Kinya se ponía toda roja de la verguenza y la furia. Y es que Yukiei y ella vivían en el mismo condominio, sólo las separaba... el piso.

- Por lo menos no soy anormal ni adoptada -dijo ella. En realidad no me dolió. Yo no era adoptada. Sonreí.

- Por lo menos no somos estúpidas ni snobs -dijo Natsu.

- Nadie pidió tu opinión, gorda asquerosa -dijo Kinya con furia. Natsu abrió mucho los ojos y casi se le va encima.

- Natsu, tranquila -dije yo cogiendola de la blusa con Yukiei -. es obvio que ella no se ha visto en el espejo.

- Necesitaría un cuarto entero -dijo Yukiei, también cogiéndola de la blusa.

- No creo que llegue a alcanzar -dije yo.

- Eso es, Jaganshi, defiende a tus amigas ordinarias. Son las únicas que aceptan que tienes padres gays.

FLASH!

Sentí tanta furia que no reparé y lancé una de mis flamas negras hacia esa estúpida. Dio un grito estridente, sus amigas huyeron y cayó al suelo inconsciente. Por suerte, las llamas desaparecen luego del ataque.

- ¡Sumino! -exclamó Yukiei corriendo hacia mí viendo a la despansurrada tirada en suelo -. Bien hecho, amiga. Pero... ¿ahora cómo le harás...?

- ¡Fue ella! -gritaron a la vez dos voces agudas y chillonas.

- ¿eh?

- No no, niñas, se deben estar equivocando de persona -dijo la monja -. Jaganshi nunca haría algo como eso.

- ¡mire! ¡Koane está en el suelo! ¡fue ella!

- ¡oh, por Dios! -exclamó la monja yendo hacia Koane. Luego levantó la mirada hacia mí -. ¿tú hiciste esto, Jasagnshi?

- ¡claro que lo hizo! ¡sacó fuego de la mano y la mató!

Negué con la cabeza.

- Sí le pegué, madre, pero jamás sacaría flamas negras de mi mano. ¿cómo sería eso posible?

- Pero Jaganshi... Esto me lo esperaría de cualquier chica, pero no de tí. Lo siento mucho, pequeña, pero tendrás que acompañarme. En cuanto a ustdes dos -dijo viendo a las gemelas -. Estarán con detención por las mentiras del fuego.

- Pero... pero... ¡es verdad! -gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

- Y verdad será la suspensión que les pondré si no dejan de inventar ridiculeces -dijo la monja.

Sumino volteó a ver a Yukiei y Natsu.

_Modificaremos su memoria_

Indicó Yukiei a través de señas.

Sumino asintió.

- Ah, Jaganshi -dijo la monja -. Sabes que tienes mucha suerte de haber ingresado a este colegio. ¿por qué te arriesgas de esa manera?

- No soportaré que nadie critique a mis padres -dije con furia.

- ¿La niña Kinya dijo algo contra tus progenitores?

- Ella es mala, madre -le dije mirándola a los ojos -. Es cruel e hiriente. Nunca pensé conocer a una persona como ella.

- No es que sea mala. Sus padres la han consentido demasiado, pero nunca le dieron amor, cariño...Tendrá muchas cosas materiales, pero no tiene cariño. Por eso trata de llamar la atención de esa manera.

- No debvería ser así -dije enfurruñada. Habíamos llegado a la dirección.

- Perdóname, Jaganshi, pero debo llamar a tus padres.

- ¿por qué? -pregunté furiosa -. ¿por defenderlos?

- Por agredir a una compañera -respondió la madre.

Gruñí molesta.

xxxxxxx

Hiei's POV

El maldito aparato ningen empezó a sonar. ¿cómo me había dicho Kurama que funcionaba eso?

Seguía sonando... Maldición.

Maldito aparato ningen que suena

Levanté el aparato.

-- ¿hola?

Lo solté de repente. ¡Una voz provenía de esa cosa! ¡Kurama nunca me dijo que estaba viva!

- ¿hola? -repitió la misma voz.

- ¿qué?

- Buenos días, señor... Jaganshi. Odio incomodarlo, habla la madre Constantina.

Constantina... Constantina... Creo que me sonaba... ¡la profesora de Sumino!

- ¿qué pasa con mi hija?

- Lamento informarle que tiene que venir a una cita. Es extraño, un comportamiento agresivo repentino.

- ¿qué hizo?

- Agredió a una alumna.

Esto se me hizo muy raro. Sumino no era de pelear.

xxxxx

- Pero Sumino...

- Ella empezó -dijo Sumino mientras íbamos a casa.

- ¿qué rayos te dijo para que la lastimaras de esa manera? -le pregunté bastante sorprendido.

Sumino bajó la mirada.

- Insultó a mis amigas...

- ¿y?

-... Y a ustdes...

Frené repentinamente.

- ¿qué fue lo que dijo?

- Prefieres no saberlo, créeme -dijo Sumino bajando del coche. Bajé rápidamente. Ningún ningen estúpido haría sufrir a mi hija de esa manera.

Entró rápidamente y se encerró en su habitación.

- No hemos terminado de hablar -dije seriamente abriendo la puerta.

Ella estaba sentada, haciendo pucheros de inconformidad y se cruzó de brazos.

- Bueno, al menos dime qué le hiciste.

- La ataqué -dijo Sumino dejándose caer en la cama -. Pero no fue mi intención, papá -dijo al ver mi cara.

- Ah, claro que no -dije -. Pero hiciste bien.

- ¿qué?

- No puedes dejarte pisotear por nadie. Eso te hace débil. Y tú no eres débil. Y no lo serás.

Sumino me miró extrañada, pero sonrió.

- Entonces quedamos en que nadie le dirá a papi qué pasó, ¿sí?

Levanté una ceja.

- ¿por qué tendría que saberlo? -le dije saliendo de la habitación.

xxxx

Sumino's POV

- ¿y NO TE DIJO NADA? ¿ENSERIO? -preguntó Keisuke sorprendido.

- Nadap -dije sonriendo -. Papá me dijo que no dirá nada.

- Oh, tienes tanta suerte -dijo Natsu -. Cómo quisiera yo tener dos padres.

Sonreí.

- ¿ Y Shura?

Escuché resoplar a Keisuke.

- Creo que había ido con Kuhno a comprar las hamburguesas -dijo Natsu.

- Hamburguesas -dijo Keisuke -. Aunque se están tardando mucho.

- ¿quién se estaba tardando? -preguntó Shura llevando una bandeja con hamburguesas, papas fritas y gaseosas. Detrás de él, estaba Kuhno con otra bandeja.

- ¡perfecto! -exclamó Natsu -. Empezaba a morirme de hambre.

- Tú siempre tienes hambre, Natsu -dijo Keisuke metiéndose una papa a la boca -. Eso no es novedad.

- Uiisshh, cierra la boca, bobo -dijo Yukiei vaciando el sobre de la salsa de tomate sobre su cabello.

- ¡eh! ¿qué te pasa?

- No digas eso -dijo Yukiei amenazando con echarle el de mayonesa.

- Oh, Yukiei, no debiste hacer eso -dije sacando mi pañuelo -. Baja la cabeza, Keisuke.

La bajó, algo contrariado y limpié lo que pude con el pañuelo. Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué siempre se la pasan peleando?

Ambos se sacaron la lengua y voltearon a otro lado.

- ¿qué? -preguntó Yukiei a Shura -. ¿también quieres que te eche salsa para que Sumino la limpie?

- ¿eh?

Natsu se rió tapándose la boca.

- ¡Tío! ¡Ya tenemos las hamburguesas!

- ¡Perfecto! -dijo el tío Kuronue -. Hmm... No me gusta mucho la mayonesa... ¿la quieres tú, Hiru?

- Ajap. Entonces tú toma la de extra queso.

- Bien.

- Qué incómoda es esta ropa -murmuró el tío Hiru.

- Bueno, si no se la ponían, papi no los hubiera dejado salir -les dije -. Yukiei, la salsa de tomate.

- Ups... Creo que la eché toda en la cabeza de ese tonto.

- ¿a quién le dices tonto?

- A tí, tonto.

- Ya dejen de pelear -dijo Kuhno -. Yo tengo más salsa. Detesto el tomate.

- Depende de cómo lo comas -dijo Natsu con un pedazo de hamburguesa en la boca -. Odio los tomates cuando están crudos, pero en salsa son deliciosos.

- Es sólo tomate dulce -dijo Kuhno cogiendo la mostaza.

- Pero es mejor así -dijo Natsu sonriendo y dio otro mordisco a su hamburguesa. Kuhno sonrió.

- Sigue sin gustarme, pero si tu la quieres...

- ¡no! ¡dámela a mí! -le dije quitándosela de las manos.

- No recuerdo nunca haberme peleado por un poco de salsa de tomate a esa edad -comentó mi tío Hiru al tío Kuronue.

- Ni yo, pero ellos son distintos.

Ambos asintieron dos veces con la cabeza.

- ¿Cuándo es nuestro próximo entrenamiento? -pregunté a Shura.

- El sábado -respondió él sonriendo -. Creo que ya te dejarán quemar árboles.

- ¡genial! He esperado tanto por eso...

- Pero tu papá dijo que no hasta los diecisiete -dijo Keisuke.

- Pero qué más da. ¡Por fin podré usar el dragón negro!

- Eh... no -dijo Shura dejando la gaseosa a un lado.

- ¿no? ¿¡no!? ¿Cómo que no?

- Bueno -dijo Shura mirándome a los ojos -. No cree que estés lista para tratar con un ataque tan avanzado como ese. Podrías morir sólo en el entrenamiento.

Miré la marca del dragón negro en mi brazo derecho. Fruncí el entrecejo.

- Claro que puedo -dije yo tercamente -. ¡puedo hacerlo! ¿por qué nadie confía e n mí?

- No es que no confiemos en tí, pequeña Sumino -dijo el tío Kuronue sonriendo -. Simplemente aún eres muy pequeña. Puedes hacerte mucho daño, incluso morir, como dijo Shura. Y tratan de protegerte. Nidiquiera has entrenado para usar el Dragón Negro. Tendrías que ver cómo quedó el brazo de tu padre cuando lo usó por primera vez y sin preparación.

- Hn.

- No te enojes -dijo tío Hiru -. Aunque esa expresión me hace recordar mucho a Hiei... Interesante...

- Hn -seguía molesta. Yo quería intentar ese ataque...

- ¿Puedo pedir otra hamburguesa? -preguntó Natsu sonriendo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei's POV

- Hn.

- No puedes prohibir que vaya -dijo Kurama sonriendo.

- Claro que puedo. Va a ir demasiado lejos. ¿O crees que el castillo de Koenma queda a la esquina?

- Pero nunca ha ido. Y creo que es lo más justo que vaya con sus amigos -dijo Kurama desabotonándose la camisa.

- De acuerdo...

Kurama sonrió.

- Luego Sumino se quejará. Eres muy sobreprotector.

- Sólo tiene 8 años.

Kurama sonrió de nuevo y se sentó en la cama. Miró el reloj.

- Hm... qué tarde es -comentó -. 11:30pm.

Resoplé y cambié de canal.

Volteé y para mi sorpresa, un hermoso youko de cabello plateado me devolvió la mirada.

- Eh...

- No te pongas nervioso -dijo él sonriendo -. Simepre pones esa cara cuando me ves.

Se acercó a mí, a gatas sobre la cama.

- Simepre crees que voy a hacer... _cosas malas_ -susurró a mi oído.

- No -dije firmemente -. Estoy viendo esa estúpida caja de ningen.

- ¿Y si es tan estúpida por qué pierdes tu tiempo? -preguntó jugando con su cabello.

- Hn.

- Oh, vamos...

Resoplé.

- Pero...

- Eso puede esperar -reclamó él cruzándose de brazos -. Lo _nuestro_ no puede _esperar._

Tenía razón. Siempre la tenía. ¿Y para qué resistirse?

- Te has mal acostumbrado mucho, ¿eh?

- No puedo evitarlo -dijo él sentándose sobre mí -. Eres demasiado... cómo le llamaría... _provocativo._

- Cierra la boca -dije sonriendo. Provocativo, ¿eh? Hm. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Maldición...

Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó. Me recotsé en el marco de la cama y profundicé más en el beso. Las manos de Kurama fueron por mi torso, debajo de mi camiseta... hasta llegar a sacarla lentamente, así yo podría hacer lo mismo. Como siempre lo hacía, bajó lentamente hacia mi cuello, lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo suavemente, sus manos por mi abdómen y...

_Toc Toc_

- ¿Eh? -. Kurama se levantó y se acomodó la túnica. (o lo que sea que sea su ropa)

_- _Demonios -murmuré y lancé mi camisa al otro extremo de la habitación. Escuché al youko reirse suavemente.

Kurama abrió la puerta. Sumino estaba parada, en pijama y con lágrimas en los ojos. pequeñas perlas caían en el suelo.

- ¿qué pasa, hija? -preguntó youko inclinándose.

- Pesadilla -dijo ella abrazando una almohada que llevaba en los brazos.

- ¿qué clase de pesadilla? -preguntó youko tomándola en brazos.

- Soñé que una enorme hamburguesa iba tras papá. Luego, papá se sumergió en salsa de tomate y cayó en la cabeza de Keisuke, entonces Natsu empezó a comerse a Keisuke y lo compartía con Kuhno. Entonces llegaste tú, papi, y rescataste a Keisuke, pero Natsu y Kuhno se estaban peleando para ver quién comía a papá. Luego llegó Shura vestido de papa y Natsu y Kuhno empezaban a correr detrás de él. Luego Yukiei salía vestida de gaseosa y...

- Nunca más vamos a dejar que comas tanto de noche -dijo youko sonriendo. Sumino cogió una de sus orejas y sonrió.

- Me gusta tocar tus orejas cuando estás así papi -dijo -. Son muy suaves...

- Y eres muy curiosa. ¿quieres quedarte a dormir aquí?

Sumino asintió tímidamente y se abrazó al youko.

Youko acarició suavemente la cabeza de Sumino.

- ¿Te conté que mañana vamos a ir a comer donas con el señor Koenma...?

- De ninguna manera -dijo Kurama sonriendo -. Mejor mañana te tomas un té, y un pastel y te acuestas temprano.

- Está bien -dijo Sumino entrando en la cama. Me sonrió y se acostó. Me tomó del brazo.

- Buenas noches, papá.

-...

- Buenas noches, pequeña Sumino -dijo youko. Luego volvió a ser pelirrojo y sonrió -. Descansa hija.

- Yo también... (bostezo) yo también quiero convertirme en youko -dijo Sumino cerrando los ojos.

Kurama entró en la cama también y corrió la sábana. Era como un cuadro: Sumino cogida de mi brazo, con sus dos manitos pegadas a mi brazo, algo encogida y sonriendo; Kurama con una mano sobre un bracito de Sumino... yo... acostado, con el otro brazo detrás de mi cabeza.

- ¿no tienes frío, papá? No llevas camisa...

Me sonrojé súbitamente y me propuse dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiru's POV

- No estoy buscando lastimar a nadie. Kurama es mi hermano, Hiei es sexy, Sumino es mi sobrina ¿no lo entiendes?

- Lo único que entiendo es que quieres aliarte conmigo para tener a Hiei -dijo Mukuro pensativamente -. ¿qué te hace pensar que yo haré algo como eso?

- Podríamos llegar a un acuerdo -le dije dejando la taza de café a un lado -. Te dejaría tener a Hiei los fines de semana.

- Estás loco -dijo Mukuro y llevó su taza a los labios -. Quiero a Hiei... lo necesito... pero él no tiene ojos más que para ese estúpido zorro.

Sonreí.

- No veo que hagas nada al respecto...

- Destruyamos a Kurama -dijo ella repentinamente -. Podríamos planear algo... Una emboscada, incluso veneno... asesinato... Y así tendríamos... tendría el camino libre para Hiei... pero para eso... Kurama debe desaparecer.

Sonreí más pronunciadamente. Excelente.

- Amas a Hiei.

- ¿eh? -vi que las mejillas de esa mujer se volvieron algo rojas.

- Debes amarlo, y mucho, para querer deshacerte de la persona que está a su lado -levanté la mirada hacia ella -. Pero lo amas de la manera incorrecta.

- ¿qué quieres decir? -preguntó ella desafiante.

- Quiero decir que si lo amaras de una manera correcta y noble, desearías lo mejor para esa persona y aceptarías su felicidad con resignación -le dije volviendo a mi café.

- ¿Y qué crees que he estado haciendo todo este tiempo? -preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos -. Para tí debe ser muy fácil, nunca has amado a nadie.

- ¿y tú? ¿Eres _nadie_, Mukuro? -dije acercándome a ella y secando sus lágrimas con el dorso de mi dedo.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos y volteó a otro lado. _Excelente...._

Mukuro... Cómo la recuerdo. Cómo recuerdo cuando logró su libertad.

- No voy a permitir que te deshagas de mi hermano, y mucho menos de mi sobrina -le dije -. Podríamos secuestrar a Hiei y tenerlo para siempre. Sería tan genial. Talvez podríamos llegar a hacer un trío.

- ¡No seas idiota! -me gritó ella furiosa -. ¿te crees que yo quiero a Hiei sólo para el sexo?

- Y... ¿que no es para eso? -pregunté sorprendido.

Ella gruño´.

- No sabes... no sabes cómo me gustaría... que por lo menos... por lo menos... Cómo desearía que... tan sólo... si hubiese mostrado algo más que indiferencia...

- Hiei te aprecia mucho. Eres su maestra -le dije seriamente.

- ¡No es lo mismo!

- Te entiendo -le dije -. Entiendo lo que sientes, porque yo siento lo mismo por tí.

Ella me miró con la boca abierta y se levantó.

- Puedes volver cuando quieras y quedarte cuando desees -dijo ella mirando hacia la ventana -. Pero por favor, no vuelvas a decir eso...

- Pero esa es la verdad -dije yo firmemente -. No me importa si tu ciorazón pertenece a otra persona, yo te seguiré...

- Cierra la boca -dijo ella bruscamente -. No quiero escucharte más. Esto parece una estúpida escena de novela.

Me acerqué a ella y la abracé por detrás, enrroscando mis brazo por su cintura.

- ¿qué crees que haces? -preguntó ella en voz muy baja.

- Demostrándote que es verdad.

- ¿entonces para qué quieres a Hiei?

Me puse a pensar...

- Porque es muy provocativo... ¿lo has visto sin camiseta...?

- Sin pantalón también -dijo ella deshaciéndose de mí.

- Oh, genial -dije yo -. Tienes tanta suerte...

- Pervertido -dijo ella sonriendo -. Pervertido como todos los kitsune.

- Es mi instinto natural, Mukuro, ¿qué puedo decirte?

- No quiero usar a Hiei -dijo Mukuro -. Quiero que me _ame_... Quiero que sienta lo mismo que yo.

- Me temo que eso es imposible -le dije sonriendo -. No sabes cómo es cuando Kurama está con él. Es como un gatito.

- Cállate, eso ya lo sé.

- ¿Y aún así...?

- Creo que fue una mala idea que vinieras -dijo ella bruscamente -. ¿No tienes otra cosa que hacer?

- En realidad sí -dije -. Iré a casa de Kurama y me quedaré ahí, a disfrutar de mi hermano, de Hiei y de mi sobrina Sumino. Y después me encargaré de tí.

- ¿Te encargarás de mí? .preguntó Mukuro levantando una ceja.

- Te haré mía -le dije sonriendo.

Ella se sonrojó y me largó de su castillo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

- Entonces... ¿dices que una hamburguesa gigante quería comerse a tu papá?

- Si, tío -dijo la pequeña Sumino mientras comía tocino -. Fue horrible. Luego, papá se sumergió en la salsa tomate y...

- Y no volverás a comer hamburguesas de noche -dijo Hiei saliendo. Tenía una toalla encima del cuello y el torso desnudo. Excelente...

- Buen día, Hiei -dije sonriendo.

- ¿qué haces aquí?

- Acabo de llegar -dije sonriendo.

- Hiei... Dejé tu ropa encima de la cama -dijo Kurama sonriendo. Hiei lo miró de reojo y entró a la habitación.

- Lo tienes a tus pies -comenté a mi hermano.

- No -dijo él sonriendo -. Hiei es tiene un carácter muy difícil... Y es muy terco. Tiene una actitud muy fría...

- Pero aún así está contigo -le dije comiendo una galleta -. Delicioso... ¿dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?

- Mi madre me enseñó -dijo él sonriendo.

- Excelente.

Sonó el timbre.

- ¡Debe ser Natsu! -exclamó Sumino tomando rápidamente la leche y limpiándose con el dorso del brazo -. ¡¡¡Vooooy!!!

- ¡Sumino! -exclamó Kurama. Luego negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Una hamburguesa gigante quería comerse a tu papá? -preguntó una pequeña niña, algo llenita y de cabello corto castaño claro -. Creo que comiste mucho ayer.

- Mi tío y mis papás dijeron lo mismo -dijo Sumino -. Bueno, ¿a qué hora nos vamos?

- Cuando lleguen Shura y Keisuke -dijo ella -. Kuhno y Yukiei ya están allá.

- Bueno, entonces iré a buscar mi ropa de baño -dijo Sumino sonriendo -. Es rosada oscura y tiene un lazo en cada tira.

- ¡Genial! -exclamó Natsu -. La mía es azul, y tiene unos puntitos.

Corrieron hacia la habitación de Sumino.

- ¿Tienes que soportar todo ésto todos los días? -pregunté a Kurama.

- No -dijo sonriendo -. Sólo los fines de semana. Normalmente, de lunes a viernes Sumino estudia.

- Ya veo... Excelente...

El timbre volvió a sonar.

- ¡Debe ser Keisuke! -gritó Sumino desde la habitación -. ¡¡VOOOOOYY!!

Vino corriendo, con una polera rosada manga corta y un short negro.

- ¡Hola, Suke!

- ¿Ya está Natsu aquí? -preguntó él entrando, seguido de Shura -. Porque sino...

- Aquí estoy -dijo ella saliendo. Traía una polera manga cero morada y un shot blanco -. Kuhno y Yukiei ya están en el club.

- ¡Me encanta la piscina! -exclamó Sumino sonriendo -. Papi, ¿están mis cosas en la mochila?

- Si las preparaste todas, sí -dijo Kurama.

- Claro. Bueno, ya nos vamos.

- No olvides ponerte bloqueador -aconsejé a mi sobrina.

- No, tío. ¡Ya regreso!

Cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Hiei permitió que Sumino fuera tan fácilmente? -pregunté sorprendido.

- Le dije que irían al castillo de Koenma -dijo Kurama negando con la cabeza. Luego suspiró -. Creo que se preocupa demasiado.

- Gajes del oficio -comenté -. Excelente...¿Vas a comerte eso?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Holas!!! n.n

Oh, espero hayan captado lo EXCELENTE de este capi xDDD

No se me ocurrió otro nombre para este capi T.T Pero es que son cosas que pasan todos los dias xD

Y ya se me ocurrió qué hacer con Mukuro y Hiru... si saben a qué me refiero... Algo EXCELENTE xDD (jo!)

GRAVITATION! GRAVITATION! T.T ¬¬ debo tener los dos cds q me faltan y el ova especial... ¬¬

debo tenerlos.

**GRACIAS A TODOS POR LOS REVIEWS T-T QUE EMOCION!!!**

**GRACIAS, GRACIAS, GRACIAS Y MAS GRACIAS!**

y... sólo una cosita n.n soy Dark-kagome, pero en una temporada me puse darky pero luego todos nos confundimos y... ¬¬ q mas da n.n soy cotufa con mantequilla!

Wenup, ya nos vemos n.n

Suerte!

Y no lo olviden (me van a pegar T.T) Excelente xDDDD


	8. Nueva Misión

Yeeee!!! hola n.n

Yo de nuevo aki ¬¬ lo se lo se...

¡¡¡¡actualización al fin!!!!

(Dark-Kagome-chan se tira por la ventana de la emoción)

¡¡EXCELENTE!!... aunque no habrá mucho de eso en este capi n.n jeje

xxxxxxxxxx

cap. 8 Nueva misión

Kurama's POV

Era una tranquila y fría mañana. Hiei estaba dormido, respirando pacíficamente, de espaldas a mí. Había vuelto de una misión hacía sólo dos horas. Sumino, dormía tranquila en su habitación y Hiru estaba deambulando por la ciudad.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo y...

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!

Un grito agudo resonó en todo el departamento. Hiei se cayó de la cama y yo me levanté bruscamente, pues el grito había sido de Sumino.

- Sumino...

Ella estaba parada a varios centímetros de su cama, con los puños sobre la boca y mirando aterrada las sábanas, que tenían una mancha de...

- ¡sangre! -exclamó Sumino, apunto de llorar. Mi pequeña hija de once años se dejó caer en el suelo.

- ¿qué? ¿qué pasa? -preguntó Hiei entrando en la habitación. No era conveniente, así que hice que saliera.

Me acerqué a Sumino y la abracé.

- Pero sólo tengo once años... -dijo ella en voz baja.

- Quiere decir que eres toda una señorita, Sumino -le dije sonriendo -. Y algún día tenía que pasar.

- Pero no hoy... -dijo ella abrazándome también.

- Ven. Creo que llamamré a Botán...

- ¿para qué?

- Para que traiga algo que... puedas... ponerte... -le dije nerviosamente.

Ella se sonrojó.

- Entonces me daré un baño...

- De acuerdo...

- Cambia mis sábanas, por favor -pidió ella. Cogió la toalla rosada y se metió corriendo al baño.

Hiei entró todo confundido.

- ¿qué pasa?

Negué con la cabeza sonriendo.

- Está creciendo.

- No, ¿en verdad? -comentó Hiei sonriendo -. ¿por qué gritó?

- Mal sueño...

- Hn.

- Tengo que llamar a Botán.

- ¿Para qué?

- Hm... Cosas de Sumino.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shura's POV

- Eh...

- Por eso tuvimos que llamar a la señora Botán -dijo Sumino casi en un susurro. Estábamos sentados en la terraza. Ella estaba apoyada en un árbol, abrazando sus piernas y tenía cierta mirada de nostalgia.

No sabía qué decirle. Me había puesto un poco nervioso. Ella me miró de reojo.

- No sabía a quién contárselo -dijo finalmente. Sonreí comprensivamente.

- No soy un experto en esas cosas, pero siempre puedes contar conmigo.

Ella sonrió tristemente. Luego miró hacia el cielo. ¿qué más podría decirle?

- Me siento... diferente -dijo al final.

- Le pasa a todas -dije en un intento desesperado por volver a entablar conversación -. Es algo muy normal.

- Lo sé... Pero igual me siento extraña.

Suspiré con desesperación.

Estábamos sólos, escondidos de los demás. Hacía algo de viento. Sumino estaba vestida con una playera blanca mangalarga y un pantalón rosa oscuro. Tenía una cinta rosa en el cabello.

- En fin -dijo ella -. Creo que no sabes mucho sobre ésto, ¿eh?

- Creo que no... -dije bajando la mirada. Ella sonrió.

- No te preocupes... Pero en estos momento... Cómo me gustaría tener una madre -dijo Sumino escondiendo la cara entre las rodillas.

Di unas palamadas torpes en su cabeza, esperando verla sonreir de nuevo. ¿qué podía hacer yo, un chico de 12 años ante ésto?

- ¿quieres que volv...?

- No -dijo ella -. Quedémonos un rato más.

La sentí aspirar el aire de esa tarde. Estaba sonriendo, tranquila.

- ¿Luego me llevas a comer helado? -preguntó ella sin mirarme.

- Claro -le dije sorprendido.

Cerró los ojos y se recostó en mi hombro.

Sentí que la temperatura me aumentaba. Mi cara estaba ardiendo. Me quedé sin saber qué hacer. Ella era siempre así... tan... especial... y...

Se recostó más hacia mí. Si se seguía acercando, me iba a derretir. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía. Pero sus mejillas no estaban rojas. Se le veía muy tranquila.

- ¿me abrazas? -preguntó ella.

- eh...

¡Era un sueño! ¡Tenía que ser un sueño! ¡Definitivamente!

La rodeé cuidadosamente con el brazo y tragué saliva.

- Hueles muy bien -dijo ella sonriendo.

Siempre pasaba así. Cuando ella decía eso era porque ya me estaba despertando...

No... no era un sueño... era muy real. ¡Sumino me amaba!

Sonreí de felicidad. La miré. Se había quedado dormida.

Suspiré feliz y la abracé con más fuerza.

Ah... Esto era lo mejor que me habría podido pasar. Sip.

- ¡Eh! ¡Chicos! ¿dónde rayos se metieron? -escuché decir a Keisuke -. ¡Yukiei! 'dónde dijiste que estaban?

- Ay, y qué te importa, de todas formas? -reclamó Yukiei -. Déjalos en paz. Y la verdad no sé dónde puedan estar. Pueden haber vuelto al ningenkai, yo qué sé.

- ¿Y por qué te molestas? -preguntó Keisuke sorprendido.

- No estoy molesta, baka -dijo ella -. Ahora, vámonos.

- Vete tú -dijo Keisuke.

Sentí moverse a Sumino. Abrió lentamente aquello maravillosos y pacíficos ojos verdes.

- Me quedé dormida -dijo ella sonrojándose -. Lo siento...

- No te preocupes -le dije nerviosamente. Se alejó de mí y se puso de pie. Resoplé. Talvez...

Estiró su brazo. Estaba sonriendo. Toné su mano y me ayudó a levantarme.

Bostezó.

- En fin -dijo ella sonriendo -. Eres bastante cómodo.

Me sonrojé... mucho.

- ¡Sumino! -exclamó Keisuke cuando la vio -. ¿dónde te habías metido?

- Me dormí...

- ¿Y Shura?

- Estaba conmigo -dijo Sumino sonriendo.

Keisuke levantó una ceja.

- ¿cómo dices?

- Eso -dijo Sumino frotándose los ojos -. Es que me quedé dormida con Shura, ¿cierto? -preguntó mirándome.

- Eh... sí.

Sumino sonrió.

- Bueno, ¿para qué nos buscabas? -preguntó a un Keisuke con la boca abierta.

- El señor Yomi quiere vernos -dijo Yukiei apareciendo de repente. Luego miró a Keisuke -. baka. Vámonos.

Keisuke la miró con odio y la siguió.

- ¿qué le pasa? -me preguntó Sumino al oído.

Resoplé.

- Ni idea.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Kurama's POV

Estábamos todos reunidos en el salón. Sumino, Shura, Keisuke y Yukiei habían llegado. Natsu y Kuhno estaban sentados tranquilos.

- Ya que están todos reunidos -empezó Yomi -. puedo decirles en qué va a constar su nueva misión. Vale 50 puntos y ya saben que el primero que llegue a 1000 será el primero que tenga la primera insignia de detective, como acordamos con Koenma. Y no, Natsu, que seas la hija de Koenma no te ayudará a ganar más puntos ni a conseguir la primera insignia.

Natsu se sonrojó toda y siguió conversando con Kuhno de otra cosa.

- ¿de qué se trata? -preguntó Shura.

- Deben encontrar el castillo de Mukuro -dijo Yomi.

- ¿qué es eso? -preguntó Keisuke sin mucho interés.

- Es una de los grandes señores del Makai -dijo Yomi. Keisuke lo miró de reojo y se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Sólo debemos llegar hasta allá?

- Sin ayuda, ni pistas, ni guía, ni siquiera una simple orientación -dijo Yomi.

Se escucharon murmullos de desacuerdo.

- Viejo, ¿estás seguro de lo que estás diciendo? -preguntó Yusuke -. Aún son muy pequeños y podrían perderse.

- Si se pierden es problema de ellos -dijo Yomi sin inmutarse.

- Si le pasa algo a mi hija por culpa de tus estúpidos entrenamientos, te mataré con mis propias manos -dijo Hiei, que estaba recostado en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

- Si han seguidos el entrenamiento coo es debido, no tienen por qué perderse -dijo Yomi -. Ya lo sabes, Shura. Falla una vez...

- Falla para siempre -completó Shura -. Lo sé...

- Entonces está bien. Se irán en tríos...

Natsu, Yukiei y Sumino se fueron a un lado y Shura, Keisuke y Kuhno a otro.

- Me temo que, jóvenes -dijo Yomi -. Irán en tríos... _mixtos._ Necesitan de un género como del otro... Mayumi...

- Sí, señor -dijo ella entrando con una cesta en las manos.

- Hay seis papeles con dos colores: rojo y azul. Todos sacarán un papel y con el color que les toque formarán los tríos, entendido?

- Sí -dijeron todos.

Todos sacaron un papel. Miré a Sumino. Ella sonrió y me mostró un papel color rojo.

Shura y Keisuke también habían sacado rojo. ¡Vaya trío!

- Muy bien -dijo Yomi -. Al parecer Sumino, Shura y Keisuke formarán el primer trío. Y así se mantendrá hasta las dos próximas misiones.

Se escucharon quejas de los chicos.

- ¡Silencio! -dijo Yomi con voz potente -. Tienen que aprender a relacionarse con todo el equipo, no sólo con dos o tres. Los seis son un equipo, eso es lo que deben tener siempre en cuenta.

- De acuerdo -dijo Yukiei -. Si sólo será por tres misiones está bien.

- ¿qué quieres decir? -preguntó su hermano mirándola sospechosamente.

- Bueno, ¿no es lógico? -dijo Yukiei sonriendo -. Las mujeres somos mejores que ustedes en todo.

- Hey! ¡Eso es feminismo! -exclamó Keisuke.

- ¿Y qué?

- ¡Ve a otro con tus estúpidas opiniones! -dijo Keisuke -. Nosotros somos mejores.

- ¿ah sí?

- ¡sí!

- ¿ah sí? -dijeron las tres al mismo tiempo.

- ¡sí! -respondieron los chicos.

- Basta de estupideces -dijo Hiei -. Harán esa estúpida misión o lucharán contra mí.

- Papá... -reclamó Sumino.

- Ahora -ordenó Hiei.

Sumino resopló.

- Bueno, chicos, es hora -dijo Yukiei -. Espero que luego de éste grupo impuesto, podamos escoger con quienes ir nosotros mismos. Es más que justo.

- Eso lo veremos -dijo Yomi. irónico -. Veremos cuánto tiempo demoran en encontrar el castillo, y de acuerdo a eso, podremos ver si formamrán sus propios grupos.

- De acuerdo -dijo Yukiei, como si hubiesen sellado un pacto.

Me acerqué a mi hija.

- Mucha suerte -le dije. Besé su frente -. No te pasará nada.

- Lo sé, papi, muchas gracias -dijo ella sonriendo. Luego volteó a ver a Hiei, que se hallaba aún recostado en la pared.

Se acercó a él.

- Sé que estás molesto porque crees que no te quise decir la verdad hoy en la mañana -dijo Sumino con una vocecita -. pero lo que pasa es que... -miró a ambos lados e indicó a Hiei que se agachara ligeramente y le susurró algo al oído.

Los gestos que fue haciendo Hiei, fueron indescriptiblemente graciosos. Al final se sonrojó mucho.

- Fue por eso -dijo Sumino agachando la cabeza -. Lamento no habértelo dicho.

Hiei se quedó unos minutos con una expresión de 'no tengo nada en el cerebro' en la cara. Luego volteó a otro lado.

- Buena suerte. Y cuídate MUCHO -dijo sin mirarla. Sumino sonrió y lo abrazó.

Los chicos ya se habían marchado, tomando diferentes rumbos.

Botán, Koenma, Kuwabara y Yukina fueron dentro del castillo.

Yusuke se acercó a Yomi.

- Esa elección no fue al azar, ¿eh? -dijo.

- Así es -contestó Yomi -. Los he dividido de acuerdo a su poder. Los más fuertes han sacado el papel rojo.

- Lo sabía -dijo Hiei sonriendo.

- Eso quiere decir que Yukiei, Natsu y Kuhno...

- Así es -dijo Yomi -. Son ellos los que tienen menos o ninguna posibilidad de encontrar. Me extrañaría mucho si alguno llegara siquiera a encontrar hacia cuál rumbo ir.

- ¿Y quién de los tres, me refiero a Shura, Keisuke y Sumino, quién de los tres tiene la mayor posibilidad de llegar? -pregunté.

- Keisuke -respondió Yomi sin dudarlo.

Hiei gruñó.

- ¡Eso no puede ser posible! ¡Sumino es más fuerte que ese mocoso en todos los aspectos!

- Keisuke tiene todo un potencial y poder por descubrir que no deja de asombrarme -dijo Yomi -. Es posible, sí, que Sumino sea más fuerte que él. Podría vencerlo fácilmente y sin esfuerzo en cualquier batalla, pero Keisuke tiene más capacidad de asimilación de poder.

Hiei gruñó y miró a otro lado.

- Lo más soprendente -continuó Yomi - de eso, es que Shura, siendo mi hijo, sea el más débil de los tres.

Sumino's POV

- ¿Alguna idea de dónde pueda estar el dichoso castillo? -preguntó Keisuke.

- Nunca se me ocurrió preguntarle a papá -dije con trsiteza -. Él me dijo que había sido su maestra.

Shura y Keisuke se miraron. Luego me miraron a mí.

- Y... ¿No te dijo nada más?

- Nop -dije sin mucha importancia -. Veamos... El señor Yomi me dijo que si reunía cierta cantidad de energía espiritual, podía ordenarle encontrar a cualquier persona o cosa que estuviese buscando -junté mis manos y me concentré.

- Cielos...

- Caray...

Tenía una esfera rosa en mis manos.

- Ya lo he hecho, no es nada para asombrarse -dije -. Necesitamos encontrar el castillo de una de los señores del Makai. Su nombre es _Mukuro._

El rayo de luz fue hacia mis espaldas y se perdió entre la espesura del bosque.

Sonreí.

- ¿qué tal? Se los dije. Ahora sólo debemos ir en esa dirección.

Pero ni siquiera habíamos acabado de poner un pie en aquella dirección, una figura pasó velozmente frente a nosotros.

- ¿Qué fue eso? -preguntó Shura.

Escuchamos una risa femenina. Era un demonio ave...

- Mayumi -dijeron Keisuke y Shura.

- No me digas que contra tí debemos luchar -dijo Keisuke sonriendo mientras la miraba se le desviaba por cada centímetro del cuerpo de Mayumi.

Shura le dio un codazo.

- Vengo a desfiarlos.

Shura y Keisuke estallaron en risas.

- ¿A desafiarnos? ¿Estás segura de eso, Mayumi?

- Cierto -dijo Shura -. No tendrás ninguna oportunidad. Vamos, ¿así que luchar contra nosotros?

- Me temo que no contra ustedes, jóvenes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sólo contra la señorita Sumino -dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¡Por qué sólo contra ella? -preguntó Shura.

- Porque ella fue la única que no se burló -dio Mayumi cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

- Oh, ¡eso es ridículo!

- Quizá. Pero también porque fue la única que aplicó una de las enseñanzas del señor Yomi para ubicar el castillo del señor Yomi.

- Me estoy mareando con tanto señor -se quejó Keisuke -, pero en fin, Yomi nunca nos enseñó eso.

- ¡Claro que sí! -exclamé ofendida -. Pero que ustedes prefieran observar a Mayumi en vez de prestar atención es muy su asunto.

Ambos se sonrojaron mucho.

- ¿cómo dice, señorita?

- Bueno, eso ya no importa -dije sonriendo -. Luchemos.

- Sí, luchen -dijo Keisuke -. Así Shura y yo reservaremos enegería para lo último...

- Me temo que no -dijo Mayumi sonriendo -. Porque si la persona que lucha contra mí gana, sus compañeros de equipo deben cederle toda su energía hasta que se recupere.

- ¿qué?

- ¡No es justo! -exclamó Keisuke.

- Talvez así el 'joven' empiece a dedicarse más en prestar atención en vez de estar viendo las piernas de otra persona -dije cruzándome de brazos.

- ¿qué cosa?

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Luchen de una buena vez! -exigió Keisuke con el rostro color escarlata.

---

Kurama's POV

- perfecto -dijo Yomi repentinamente -. Ya inició la primera batalla.

- ¿Enserio?

- Así es. Sumino contra Mayumi.

Hiei sonrió.

- No le será nada difícil derrotarla. Será cuestión de segundos.

- No te confíes, Hiei -dijo Yomi -. Así como la ves, Mayumi es una gran luchadora.

- Pero yo la derroté en segundos -se quejó Hiei.

- Pero tú no eras una niña de once años.

Hiei empezó a refunfuñar enojado.

- No te preocupes -le dije sonriendo -. No creo que le sea muy difícil. Pero tendrá que esforzarce mucho.

- Yo la vencí sin nada de esfuerzo, me tomó unos cuantos segundos y con Sumino debería ser lo mismo.

- Yomi tiene razón, tú no tenía once años. Sumino es apenas una niña y lo más normal es que le tome algo de dificultad.

- Tonterías -murmuró Hiei.

------

Keisuke's POV

Sumino estaba muy lastimada. Tenía un gran corte en la mejilla derecha y en el brazo. También tenía una enorme herida en la pierna izquierda, pero se le veía tranquila.

- ¿es todo lo que tiene, señorita Sumino?

- Eso debo preguntarte yo a tí -dijo Sumino sonriendo -. No veo que me hayas lanzado al suelo una sola vez.

- Esto se va a poner feo -dijo Shura.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Cuando Sumino tiene esa mirada, es que algo malo está tramando.

- ¿Algo como qué? -le pregunté enfadado.

- ¡No, Sumino! -gritó Shura de la nada.

- ¡Silencio! -dijo ella -. ¡No es tu batalla! Además, hace mucho tiempo no quemo nada.

- ¡Te dijeron que era peligroso!

- No me importa.

- ¿qué?

Sumino reunió gran cantidad de energía en su brazo derecho, pero antes de poder hacer nada, Mayumi la había atacado.

- ¡Sumino!

Ella se levantó, sus ojos despedían rayos. Tragué saliva. Jamás quería pelearme con ella.

Sumino lanzó una enorme flama negra que derrumbó y venció por completo a Mayumi.

- ¡Lo hiciste! -exclamé cprriendo hacia ella.

- Sí... eso creo -dijo ella sonriendo, apunto de perder el conocimiento.

Shura, en cambio, la miraba muy enojado.

- Te advertimos que no lo hicieras, Sumino -dijo él seriamente. Tsc! ¿Y éste quién se creía? -. Mira cómo has quedado.

- No es asunto tuyo -respondió ella, apenas pudiendo mantenerse en pie.

Ayudamos a Sumino a que se sentara en la hierba.

Estaba sangrando lastimosamente.

- No tengo fuerzas ni para curarme -dijo ella sonriendo -. Me duele todo...

- Pero ganaste -dijo Mayumi sonriendo -. Y como dije, ustedes tiene que entregar su energía hasta que Sumino se recupere.

Refunfuñé de furia, mientras Shura ya estaba ahí, listo y entregándole energía.

- Gracias... Shura...

- Yo también -murmuré con furia. En poco tiempo, Sumino ya estaba de pie y totalmente restablecida.

- Perfecto, Sumino -exclamó Mayumi -. Ahora deben seguir solos, chicos. Me retiro.

- Shura... Curaste todas mis heridas -dijo Sumino sonrojada. luego volteó a verme -. Y tú me devolviste la energía. ¡Gracias, chicos!

Sumino's POV

Estábamos los tres yendo en la misma dirección, cortando algunas ramas. Y derrotando a algunos monstruos inferiores.

-... porque tú lo quieres.

- Nunca dije eso, Keisuke.

- Claro que no, Shura.

- Es una tontería -reclamó Shura, sus mejillas tenían un tierno color rojo -. ¿cómo se te puede pasar eso por la cabeza?

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad -dijo Keisuke sonriendo.

- ¿por qué pelean, chicos?

Shura se puso todo rojo y no dijo nada.

- ¡Qué lindo! -exclmaé abrazándolo -. ¡Te quiero mucho, Shura!

Podía ver cómo Keisuke apretaba mucho los puños y su cara se volvía roja... de furia.

¿por qué se pondría así?

- Dejen de pelear y vamos. ¿qué es eso...?

- ¡Cuidado! -Keisuke se lanzó sobre ambos para impedir que algo nos cortara la cabeza.

- Demonios, ¿tenemos que luchar contra eso?

- Eso parece -contestó Shura asumiendo posición de batalla.

- ¿Por qué tu padre pone siempre cosas tan difíciles? -se quejó Keisuke.

- Para que aprendamos a defendernos y a luchar -contestó Shura destrozando a lo que fuera que quería cortarnos la cabeza.

Yukiei's POV

- Eres un inútil.

- ¿qué querías que hiciera? -se quejó Kuhno.

. Nos secuestraron por tu culpa, recontra bobo.

- Dejen de pelear -pidió Natsu. Estábamos atrapados en el calabozo de la tal Mukuro. No pudimos vencer a sus sirvientes y nos tenían ahí. ¡Maldición!

- Pero no se preocupen, Sumino es muy fuerte y vendrá, no se desesperen -dijo Natsu sonriendo.

- Una más -dijo el guardia y Lanzó a Sumino al mismo calabozo junto a nosotros.

- ¡Sumino!

- ¿qué pasó?

- No se preocupen -dijo Natsu sonriendo -. Aún queda Shura...

- ¡Hay otro! -también lanzaron a Shura.

- ¿Shura...?

- ¡Pero no se preocupen! -dijo Natsu sonriendo nerviosamente -. ¡Queda Keisuke!

- ¡Otro! -exclamó el mismo guardia tirando a Keisuke dentro también -. ¿de dónde sale tanto mocoso? ¡Se multiplican como la peste!

Natsu sonrió confundida.

- Ahora ¿cómo demonios se supone que saldremos de aquí? -pregunté muy enojada.

- Debe haber alguna manera de romper estas rejas -dijo Sumino, pero al contacto con ellas, una quemadura apareció en su mano.

- Rayos -murmuró ella y retiró rápidamente la mano de la reja.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? -preguntó Kuhno patéticamente -. ¡¡Son cincuenta puntos tirados a la basura!!

- Oh, cállate. Ese no es el problema ahora.

- Talvez no para tí -refunfuñó él.

Sumino se curó la mano e intentó con su látigo.

- Hm -intentó jalar la reja -. No puedo... ¿de qué está hecha esta cosa?

- Estamos en el calabozo de la señora Mukuro -dijo Shura -. La única manera de salir es con un conjuro que sólo saben los guardias.

- Maldita sea...

- Tengo una idea -dijo Sumino -. Trataré de atacar a uno de los guardias.

- ¿para qué vas a hacer eso? -preguntó Keisuke.

- Para sacar el conjuro. Es una llave extraña, ¡la ves?

Tenía razón: Era una llave en forma de puntas negra y azul.

- ¿Y no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que puede llamar a los demás guardias?

- ¿Tienes un mejor plan? -respondió ella desafiante. Keisuke se quedó callado.

- ¿Y bien?

-...Hazlo...

Sumino sacó fáciomente las llaves del guardia. Salimos fácilmente pero...

- ¿Y adónde van? -preguntó una voz femenina.

- Muéstrate.

Shura dio un respingo.

- ¿eh?

- Hizai, ?quñe rayos estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó Shura sorprendido.

- Es lo mismo que yo te pregunto -dijo una chica apareciendo frente a nosotros. Parecía de la misma edad. Llevaba el cabello corto a excepxión de dos mechones que llegaban hasta los hombros. El color era verde oscuro y sus ojos eran plateados -. Shura...

- ¿Acaso eres sirviente de la señora Mukuro?

- Nop -dijo ella sonriendo -. Soy aprendiz.

- ¿aprendiz de Mukuro? -preguntó Shura casi sin poder creerlo -.- P-pero...

- Eres un rechazado -dijo ella sonriendo -. La señora Mukuro no te quiso recibir simple y sencillamente porque eres débil.

- ¡¿¡QUÉEEE??!!

- ¡Shura! -replicó Sumino -. Silencio, o sabrán que nos hemos escapado.

- Hn. ?Y ella es...? -preguntó Hizai mirando a Sumino despectivamente. ¡Qué niña tan chocante! -. ¿Tu novia?

- ¿eh?

- ¡Claro que no! -respondió Keisuke molesto.

- No te preguntñe a tí -dijo ella molesta -. Pero bueno. Eres lindo, así que no me enfadaré.

- ¡qué?

- ¿Cómo te llamas? -preguntó ella mirñandolo de forma muy extraña.

Escuché resoplar a Sumino.

- Soy Keisuke Urameshi. ¿qué quieres?

- Te quiero a tí! -exclamó ella colgándosele al cuello.

- ¡eh! ¡eh! ¡oye, oye! sueltame!!

- Chicos... Debemos salir de aquí -dijo Sumino -. Shura...

- De acuerdo -dijo él. ¿Por qué ellos siempre tenían un plan aparte?

Sumino saltó muy alto, por encima de Hizai, junto a Shura. Él cogió a Hizai por los brazos, haciendo que soltara a Keisuke y con un rayo espiritual hizo que cayera en el suelo.

- ¿eh? ¡¿qué creen que están haciendo?! ¡¡No pueden escapar!!

- Muy tarde -dijo Sumino sonriendo. La enrrolló firmemente con su látigo, mientras que aporvechábamos para escapar.

- ¡Nos vemos! -dijo ella sonriendo a Hizai.

- ¡¡Me las vas a pagar!!

Todos salimos, derrotamos facilmente a los guardias y salimos.

- Miren eso -dijo Kuhno señalando un enorme castillo que estaba frente a nuestros ojos.

- Ese debe ser -murmuró Keisuke. Sonrió e intentó correr... pero Sumino puso un pie para que cayera.

- ¡¡Oye!! ¿Qué rayos te pasa, Sumino?

- ¿Crees que mereces entrar después de todo? -preguntó Sumino cerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos. Luego abrió uno -. No sería justo.

- ¿qué? ¡¡P-pero...!! ¡¡Fui yo el que llegó primero!!

- Ninguno llegó primero, genio -dijo Sumino -. A todos nos atraparon y nos encerraron.

- Cierto.

Keisuke nos miraba a cada uno como si no pudiese creernos.

- ¿Entonces quién irá?

- ¡Piedra. papel o tijera! -exclamó Natsu.

- ¡¡Silencio!!

Sumino's POV

Una voz de mujer había resonado. Todos volteamos en la misma dirección: Una mujer de cabello naranja estaba frente a nosotros con Hizai al costado.

- Ustedes deben ser los aprendices de Yomi.

- ¡Así es! -exclamó Shura.

- Bueno, ¿quién fue el primero en llegar, entonces?

Todos empezaron a discutir con quién había llegado primero...

- ¡Ya! -exclamó Yukiei -. Mire, señora, ninguno llegó primero porque sus guardias nos metieron a un calabozo y creo que esa niña les dio órdenes para havçcer eso -dijo apuntando a Hizai.

- ¿¿yoooo?? -dijo ella haciendo una mueca falsa como si estuviese realmente ofendida -. Oh, maestra, ¿de verdad cree que yo haría eso?

- Sí -respondió Mukuro y Hizai se sonrojó -. Y ahora cierra la boca.

- ¡¡Eso fue rotundamente patético! -exclamó Keisuke -. Esa señora está loca. ¿cómo va a dividir los puntos? Realmente está zafada.

- Oh, ya callate, Keisuke -le dije -. Nos dieron nueve puntos a cada uno. No sé por qué te quejas tanto.

Kiesuke se cruzó de brazos y refunfuñó todo el camino de regreso donde el señor Yomi.

- ¿eso hizo? -preguntó Yomi realmente extrañado -. Es extraño. Uno nunca sabe con esa mujer.

- Hn.

- Es extraña -se quejó Shura -. ¿Por que Hizai sí puede entrenar con ella?

- ¿Porque es su hija? -dijo Yomi en el mismo tono.

- ¿qué?

- Nunca supe que Mukuro tenía una hija -dijo papá abriendo los ojos y mirando con desprecio a Yomi.

- Ah sí... -dijo el señor Yomi distraídamente -. Un error, supongo. Como dije, uno nunca sabe con esa mujer. Creo que no es su hija en realidad. Sólo la cría y la entrena.

- Aún así -dijo Shura enfurruñado.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta mi manera de entrenamiento, Shura?

- E-en lo absoluto, padre.

Kurama's POV

- Es que...

- Sumino.

- Pero...

- Sumino...

- Pero fue más fácil así -se quejó Sumino mientras se pasaba la otalla por el cabello.

- Pudiste haber salido muy lastimada, hija. Shura te lo adviritó.

- Lo sé... Pero no es culpa de Shura -dijo Sumino bajando la cabeza -. Yo no quise hacerle caso. Pero ya lo ves. ¡Estoy bien!

La miré severamente y ella se encogió dentro de la toalla.

- Lo siento.......

Sonreí y salí de la habitación.

Hiei's POV

Un antiguo recuerdo me vino a la cabeza al recordar lo que había dicho Yomi... sobre la 'hija' de Mukuro...

_"- Lo que tienes es miedo -dijo Mukuro._

_- ¡¿MIEDO DE QUE?!_

_- De saber que vas a tener un hijo. Y eso es normal al principio. Ya pronto te acostumbras a los mareos, las náuseas, la abstinencia sexual, la enorme barriga, la actitud empalagosa... Sé por lo que estás pasando._

_- ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo lo sabes? -le pregunté extrañado._

_- Fácil. Yo también estuve embarazada._

_- ¿¡QUE?! ¿Y qué pasó con el engendro?_

_- Lo maté -dijo ella sin remordimeinto alguno."_

Resoplé.

Kurama entró en la habitación.

- Estás muy pensativo -dijo Kurama - ¿Sucede algo?

- ¿Sabes? Mukuro una vez me dijo que había tenido un engendro.

- ¿Un qué?

Resoplé com fastidio.

- Un hijo. Pero me dijo que lo había matado. ¿Tú crees...?

- Eso sólo lo sabe ella -dijo Kurama sonriendo comprensivamente -. Y queda en su conciencia, en todo caso.

Resoplé y sonreí.

- ¿Y Sumino?

- Reflexionando en su habitación.

- Hm... Tanta reflexión puede hacerle daño -comentó Hiei irónicamente.

Sonreí. Vaya, qué líos iría a tramar ahora la pequeña Sumino.

Holax!

n.n despues de un largo periodo de vacaciones (xDDD) nuevamente estoy aki! actualizando!

n.n Buenup, yo tyo aki, escuchando The Rage Beat T¬T si, me la paso escuchando música mientras escribo, es algo que no puedo evitar. Aparte que son las 10:26pm y no sé qué hago escribiendo cuando podría estar haciendo otra cosa ¬¬U pero así soy yo.

Ah, espero que les guste, auqneu sea un poco largo y tedioso. Y sobre la hija de Mukuro... ¿Ustedes que piensan o sospechan? jijiji

Wenu, ya los abandono porque voy a emepzar a escribir el noveno capi y el quinto de 'Angel Negro'… es que ya terminñe el 4 n.n pero no se si publicarlo todavía, quiero q mi sensei lo lea y me de la opinión sobre la harina T¬T

Matta ne!


	9. Cosas de adolescentes

Ohayou Gozaimasu!

n.n yeeeeeeee ¬¬ son las... 10:28pm u.ú osea que me demoré 2 minutos escribiendo la nota de salida? (suspiro)

Y ahora toy escuchando Angelus xD Son datos anecdoticos.

AAAAAHHHHGGG!!! OLVIDE PUBLICAR ESTE CAPÌTULO, ESTO ES UNA PESADILLA T-T

Siempre salgo olvidandome de algun fic ¬¬U lo sé, es culpa mía T-T

Wenup, yo mejor empiezo T.T

9 cap. Cosas de adolescentes

Sumino's POV

- ¡¡Buen día!!

Natsu estaba sentada en el pupitre, con la mirada perdida y algo deprimida.

- ¿estás bien? -le preguntó sentándome junto a ella, en el asiento del costado.

- A...já...

- ¡Mira ésto! -exclamó Keisuke poniendo el cuaderno de literatura en mi nariz. Oh, lo olvidaba. Nos habían puesto a todos en el mismo colegio. Shura estaba un año adelante de nosotros. Keisuke y Yukiei estaban en otra sección y Kuhno, Natsu y yo en la otra.

- ¿qué?

- ¡Mira! ¡Un seis! -dijo Keisuke con orgullo.

- Obtuve un diez sobre diez en eso -le dije alejando el cuaderno de mi vista.

- ¡Diablos!

- ¡Buenos días! -Yukiei acababa de llegar, escoltada, como siempre, por dos chiso muy guapos de años mayores. Ella era muy popular, quizá demasiado. Tenía a otdos los chicos a sus pies, era una excelente deportista y sabía defenderse por su cuenta -. ¿qué haces aquí, Keisuke? El aula de los perdedores está al otro lado.

- ¿cómo dices? - preguntó Keisuke ofendido golpeándola con el cuaderno en la cabeza-. Vas en el mismo salón que yo, baka.

- ¡Oye!

- Dejen de pelear -pedí señalando a Natsu con la mirada.

- Uh... ¿qué sucede, Natsu? -preguntó Keisuke acercándose a ella.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y luego bajó la mirada.

- Nah... -dijo Keisuke negando la cabeza con incredulidad.

Natsu asinitó.

- Oh, no puede ser tan tonto -dijo Keisuke. Luego la rodeó con el brazo -. Bah, no te preocupes. Yo estaré dispuesto si quieres.

Natsu sonrió y se levantó.

- Voy al baño.

Natsu salio rápidamente del salón de clases.

- Oye, ¿qué le sucede? -preguntó Yukiei a Keisuke.

- Ah... Nada del otro mundo -dijo Keisuke negando con la cabeza -. Es sólo Kuhno.

- Oh, ¿qué hizo ahora mi tonto hermano? -se preguntó Yukiei pateando el suelo.

Keisuke sonrió irónicamente.

- Tiene novia.

Ah, así que por ahi iba la cosa.

Natsu siempre estuvo enamorada de Kuhno desde que puedo recordar. Y nunca se lo demostraba. Era amable con él y se comportaba de la misma manera con nosotros. No lo hubiese adivinado si ella no me lo hubiese dicho hace mucho tiempo.

- Ustedes saben -dijo Keisuke negando con la cabeza -. Cosas de niñas de trece años.

- También tú tienes trece años, idiota -dijo Yukiei.

- ¿a quién le dices idiota?

- Oh, cállense.

Natsu's POV

Caminé hacia el baño... Sin realmente saber si era ahí a donde querñia ir o...

- No lo sé, Kuhno -dijo una voz femenina. Volteé rápidamente y me escondí tras un casillero. Era esa chica tonta Ikoto Hariyama. Era alta, casi tanto como Kuhno, su cabello era corto, rojizo, muy corto y llevaba pendientes en forma de corazón -. Pero suena bien. Creo que sí me dejarán.

. O-oh muchas gracias, Ikoto -dijo Kuhno sonriendo abiertamente. Senti mucha tristeza. Suspiré.

- Ay, Kuhno, por favor... Deja que yo lleve mis libros...

xxxFlashbackxxx

- Natsu, ¿qué sucede? -preguntó un Kuhno de doce años mirándome preocupado.

- Es que squé un uno en matemática. Papá va a matarme.

- No, no lo hará -dijo el sonriendo. Me ayudó a levantarme -. Si quieres, puedo ir contigo a hablar con él. Dame tus libros.

- ¿eh?

- Vamos, yo los llevaré por tí si quieres.

- Bueno... yo...

- Listo -dijo él sonriendo -. Ahora vamos donde el señor Koenma y le explicaremos que sólo fueron los nervios.

- Muchas gracias... Kuhno...

- Vamos...

xxxFin del Flashbacxxx

No podía soportarlo más. Salí corriendo del lugar con lágrimas en los ojos. Lo único que quería era llorar. Me encerré en el baño.

Era tan injusto... Es decir... Yo era mucho mejor que esa chica...

Escuché que el timbre de comeinzo de clase sonaba, así que fui corriendo al salón de clases.

- Pensé que no ibas a llegar -susurró Sumino cuando me senté a su costado.

- ¿Dónde estabas, Natsu? -preguntó Kuhno desde atrás.

- En el baño.

- ¿Y qué hacías en el baño?

Hm. Qué extraño.

- Estaba viendo televisión -le respondí.

- Ah...

Total, a pregunta tonta, respuesta re-tonta.

Sumino rió en voz baja.

Yukiei's POV

- No lo sé -dije a una de las chicas del club de fans de Shura -. Lo veo todo el día, así que no creo que unirme a un club me haga más cercana.

- P-pero... Yukiei-san, Eres una de las chicas más populares, nada aumentaría más nuestro club que tu presencia.

- Lo siento, chicas. Pero no. No me quedaría tiempo para eso. Si me disculpan, es hora de salida y odio este lugar.

Me incomodaba mucho ver cómo todas esas chicas me admiraban por alguna razón que yo desconocía... Y definitivamente no iba a entrar en un club de fans de Shura.

- Como si con Sumino y Natsu no fuese suficiente... -murmuré sonriendo.

Busqué con la mirada a mi hermano... Oh no, ahí estab de nuevo, con esa niña estúpida e interesada en ingresar a mi grupo. La miré con odio y sonreí a mi hermano.

-¿Nos vamos?

- E-eh. claro, claro, Yukiei... Sólo dame un segundo.

Resoplé. Kuhno podía conseguir a la chica que quería, ¿por qué Ikoto?

- Yukiei-san -dijo ella dejando atrás a mi hermano -. Me dijo Kuhno que pensaban ir a la playa este fin de semana.

- ¿Enserio?

- Oh, sí. Y déjame decirte que estaré encantada de acompañarlos.

- Hm. Bien por tí. Kuhno, apresúrate.

- Está bien -Kuhno sonrió a la estúpida -. Nos vemos mañana.

- Hasta luego, Kuhno-kun.

Negué con la cabeza mientras caminábamos para reunirnos con los demás.

- No sé qué puedes verle a esa chica -le dije mirándolo seriamente -. Es decir... Es muy acomplejada. No tiene una pizca de cerebro y...

- Ya basta -dijo él mirándome con furia -. Es muy linda...

- Hm... No lo sé, creo que tiene la nariz muy grande.

- ¿Estás celosa?

Sonreí.

- ¡De qué podría estar celosa?

- Pues de que ella lograra entrar al grupo de porristas y a tí te excluyeran.

Me detuve repentinamente.

- Para que lo sepas -le dije acercándome mucho a ese pedazo de inútil -. Nunca solicité entrar a ese patético grupo. ¿o sabes que sólo las perdedoras y huecas entran ahí?

- Sumino estaba ahí -me recordó Kuhno.

- Oh, pero ella es un caso muy aparte. Su abuela la obligó.

- Pero tú también perteneciste...

- ¡Ya! ¡No estamos discutiendo sobre mi entrada al club de porristas! ¡Estamos discutiendo sobre la estúpida de tu novia!

- ¡Oye! ¡Tranquila! -exclamó Kuhno mirándome con furia -. No sé qué tiene en contra de ella. No te agrada, ni a Sumino, ni a Natsu, ni a Keisuke, ¡Ni siquiera a Shura!

Bajé la mirada.

- ¿qué pasa? -preguntó él seriamente -. ¿Hay algo que deba saber sobre ella?

- Bueno, yo...

- ¡¡Kuuuuhnooo!! -exclamó Sumino corriendo hacia nosotros y colgándose del cuello de mi hermano -. Mi lindo y apreciado primito. Necesito que me ayudes a resolver el estúpido problema de aritmética o me volveré loca...

- ¿A qué hora quieres que vaya a tu casa?

- Hm... A las cuatro -dijo Sumino mientras caminaba abrazada a Kuhno y varios chicos se quedaban mirándolos con profundo odio. Sumino era una de las chicas más bonitas del instituto, y si no era popular, no era porque no pudiera... Era porque no quería.

- ¡Eh! -exclamó Keisuke corriendo con Natsu al costado -. ¡Espérennos!

- ¿Y Shura? -preguntó Natsu.

- Tiene práctica de basketball hoy -dijo Sumino sonriendo -. Oh... Quisiera quedarme a verlo, pero debo terminar el problema...

Keisuke gruñó y miró a otro lado.

Natsu's POV

- Oh...

- Pero es maravillosa, creo que en realidad estoy enamorado.

- Hm... qué bueno.

Prefería no prestarle mucha atención y seguir con mis deberes. Si volvía a escuchar algo más sobre esa estúpida...

- Ah... Ella es perfecta.

- Hum...

Kuhno se volteó a mirarme.

- No me estás prestando atención.

- Oh, claro que sí -dije hojeando un libro, luego otro -. Pero no tengo tu habilidad para los estudios. Cómo me gustaría ser así de brillante y tener tiempo para un novio. Creo que sería perfecto.

- Vamos, tú eres brillante. Sólo falta que te esfuerces un poco.

- Eso creo...

- Bueno, volviendo a Ikoto -. Oh Dios, que un demonio la violara -. ella es... ah... inteligente, bondadosa, preciosa...

- Es genial... Yo también quisiera tener un novio -dije distraídamente.

Kuhno volteó a mirarme repentinamente.

- No, ¿para qué?

Lo miré.

- ¿Cómo para qué? -le pregunté dejando a un lado el libro -. Pues para lo mismo que tú tienes una. Me encantaría saber qué se siente querer y ser querida.

- P-pero... no. Tú no necesitas un novio -dijo Kuhno enojándose.

- Oye, ¡qué te sucede? -le pregunté molestándome también -. ¡Claro que sí! O lo que quieres decir es que no puedo tener novio? eh?

- ¡Lo que digo es que no necesitas!

- Oh, ¡cierra la boca y lárgate de mi casa!

- Natsu...

- ¡Vete! ¡Ahora!

Kuhno me miró extrañado, recogió sus libros y se fue. Llevaba ya un mes con la dichosa Ikoto y me tenía harta con el mismo tema todos los días. Hasta parecía hacerlo a propósito.

Era un idiota. Lo era. Claro que sí.

Sumino's POV

- Yo creo que es excelente que tu primo tenga novia -dijo el tío Hiru mientras bebía algo de café -. Le falta crema, ¿me la pasas, Kurama?

- Hai. Aquí tienes.

- Gracias. ¿Por qué te preocupa, Sum? -. El tío me llamaba 'Sum' de cariño, a mí me encantaba. Pero al parecer, papá parecía detestar que me llamara así.

- No es que me preocupe, yo no debería meterme, pero...

- Es por Natsu, ¿eh? -preguntó papi acercándose -. No debes darle muchas vueltas. Verás que Kuhno se dará cuenta de cómo son las cosas.

- ¿Qué cosas? -preguntó el tío más interesado en su café que en el tema.

- Cosas de adolescentes tontos y aburridos -dijo papá saliendo de la nada, cruzado de brazos y con los ojos cerrados.

Papi sonrió.

- ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué de tan buen humor?

- Te busca Keisuke -me dijo papá señalando la puerta.

- ¿eh? ¿y qué quiere a esta hora?

Kurama's POV

- No deberías enojarte -le dije a Hiei cuando resopló y se resignó a sentarse en una silla.

- Detesto a ese mocoso.

- Detestas a todos los que se acercan a Sum, amigo.

- ¡No le digas 'Sum'! -rugió Hiei tirando la silla al suelo.

- Hiei...

El jaganshi puso los ojos en blanco y resopló fastidiado.

- ¿qué sucede? -preguntó Hiru. aún bebiendo café -. No tienes la excelente expresión de indiferencia de siempre. Ahora pareces molesto.

- No te importa -espetó Hiei de mala manera.

- Hm... ¿Es por Sumino y Keisuke?

Hiei gruñó.

- Ah, es por eso -dijo Hiru sonriendo -. Vamos, algún día tenía que abandonar el nido.

- Cierra la boca -ordenó Hiei con voz potente - No recuerdo haber dicho que podías meterte.

Hiru levantó una ceja. Luego volvió al café. Luego se puso de pie.

- Ah, creo que iré a dar unas vueltas por el Makai hasta que a tu amante se le pase la amargura -me dijo Hiru mientras se estiraba -. Lo que es referente a este excelente youko, no soportará que se le trate de ese modo. Nos veremos luego, hermanito.

Hiru abrió la puerta, salió y la cerró suavemente tras de sí.

- Ese maldito bastardo... Algún día me las va a pagar.

Sonreí. Me acerqué a Hiei.

- No deberías ponerte así -le dije -. 'Excelente' Hiru no tuvo intención de hacerte enojar.

- 'Excelente' Hiru es un 'Excelente' idiota -dijo Hiei volteando a otro lado.

- ¡Eh! ¡Papi! -Sumino se acercó corriendo y muy sonriente -. Tengo una fiesta la próxima semana. Cerca de la casa de Keisuke. ¿puedo...?

- Sí.

- No.

Sumino levantó una ceja. Miré a Hiei.

- No -repitió él tercamente -. ¿Por qué deberías ir a un ruidoso lugar lleno de odiosos ningen?

- Oh, no digas eso, papá -dijo ella acercándose -. Además... No estaré yo sola. Keisuke...

- ¿Irás con el hijo del detective? Ni hablar.

- No sólo iremos Keisuke y yo -dijo Sumino empezando a enfadarse -. Iremos todos. Shura, keisuke, Yukiei, Natsu, Kuhno y yo.

- Hn.

- Aaaaaandaaaa, dí que síiii -pidió Sumino abriendo mucho los ojos. Sonrió a Hiei. Aquella era su última arma. Si Hiei decía que no, era porque estaba enfermo.

Hiei volteó a mí, pidiendo ayuda. Pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a ayudar a mi hija.

- Tiene que salir a divertirse de vez en cuando.

- ¿qué? P-pero...

- Vamos, dí que sí -dijo Sumino sonriendo tiernamente. Hiei cerró los ojos y resopló exasperado. Sumino sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Por cierto, iré a casa de Keisuke a terminar un trabajo. Eh... es que también está Kuhno, así que aprovecharé para que me ayude a terminar el problema de mate. ¡Nos vemos!

Sumino cerró la puerta y desapareció sin que pudiésemos decirle nada.

- Aaaahhhhg! -exclamó Hiei fastidiado sentándose en el suelo con los brazos cruzados. Resopló y puso cara de pocos amigos.

Natsu's POV

- Tengo sueño.

- Son apenas las once -dijo Keisuke sonriendo -. Ven, vamos a bailar.

- No... no me gusta bailar. En realidad, no me gustan las fiestas.

Keisuke sonrió y pasó su mano por mi cabeza.

- No le des más vueltas -dijo -. Kuhno terminará por darse cuenta del error que comete. ¿Por qué no te buscas un novio también?

- No podría estar con alguien a quien no quiero -respondí bajando la mirada.

- Hm... Tienes demasiados buenos sentimientos... Hum, ¿por qué Sumino está bailando con Shura...?

Reí en voz baja cuando Keisuke se fue. Ah... No sé por qué habré aceptado venir en primer lugar. Tenía vista plena de Kuhno y su novia.

- Me voy -dije en voz baja. Alguien había puesto su mano en mi hombro.

- Disculpa -. Kenji. Un chico de tercer año -. ¿quieres bailar?

- ¿¿eh??

¿¿Por qué el mejor jugador de fútbol del instituto me estaba pidiendo que...??

- ¿te gustaría? -sonrió.

- Eh... está bien... creo...

Yukiei's POV

- Aaaahhhh, eh, Sum. Mira a Natsu .

- ¿hmm?... ¿qué? ¿Natsu bailando con un chico mayor que ella? -dijo Sumino, muy sorprendida. Natsu era la chica más recatada e inocente que existía... aparte de Sumino, que era inocente pero ingenua.

- Eso ES extraño -comentó Keisuke.

- ¿Natsu qué? -preguntó Kuhno sonriendo.

- Míralo tú mismo, hermanito.

-... ¡¡!! -la expresión de Kuhno era indescriptible. Aquel chico le había ganado tres veces consecutivas en ajedrez, dos veces en basket y cuatro veces en fútbol. Y encima, estaba bailando con su mejor amiga -. Ah no... ¿qué tiene Natsu en la cabeza?

- No creo que tú debieras decir algo como eso -dijo Keisuke.

- ¿eh? ¿por qué no?

- Ooooohhhh... ¿Acaso Kuhno está preocupado por la pequeña Natsu?

- Cierra la boca, Yukiei. No es cierto.

- Uuuuuhhhhh, está celoso...

- ¿celoso? ja. ¿celoso yo? ja. Para tu información, no tengo por qué estar celoso porque yo tengo una... ¿¿Pero qué manera es esa de bailar??

Sumino y yo intercambiamos miradas.

- Hablando de bailar, ¿quieres bailar, Sumino? -preguntó Keisuke.

- Bueno, ¿por qué no? -dijo ella sonriendo. Busqué a Shura con la mirada. Como siempre, rodeada del club de fans, algunas otras chicas y él tratando de salir de ahí.

- maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito, maldito. Aprovecharse de una chica menor que él -murmuraba Kuhno apretando los puños.

- Si tanto te importa, ¿por qué no vas y lo golpeas? ¡Y rescatas a la indefensa Natsu!--OUCH! ¡¿Qué te pasa?

Había recibido un golpe en la cabeza.

- No me molestes -dijo Kuhno -. Por cierto, ¿por qué no estás bailando con todos los chicos?

- ¿hm...? Ah, es que me estoy escondiendo -dije sonriente -. La verdad es que he estado bailando desde que llegué, y ya estoy cansada.

- Ya veo.

Nos quedamos observandos unos minutos a Natsu y a Kenji... y escuchar refunfuñar a Kuhno... Que desapareció unos segundos. Luego volvió y vi tras a él a la estúpida Ikoto en un maaar de lágrimas.

- N-no es juuuuustooo! - gemía ella llorando con aparente dolor -. Pero yo te aaaaaamooo...

Qué patético. Con un poco de suerte todavía podría aparentar no conocer a ese chico de cabello celeste verdoso...

Sumino's POV

Estaba tan nerviosa que apenas podía moverme. ¿Por qué justo era una canción tipo balada? No tenía experiencia en esas cosas.

Al principio, nos habíamos quedado parados sin saber si irnos de nuevo. Pero Keisuke fue más... eh... 'aventado'. Cogió mi cintura con una mano y con la otra, cogió mi mano derecha... Así que deposité mi mano izquierda en su hombro. Habían varias parejas en la misma posición. Estaba tan oscuro que sólo se distinguían las sombras tambaleándose.

- Sumino....

- ¿hmm...?

- Yo... queria decirte algo...

- ¿De qué se trata? -pregunté levantando la mirada y dando con aquellos hermosos ojos café.

- Eh... Pues... no es muy fácil.

- Te gusto, ¿no es así?

- ¿eh? -podía notar cómo las mejillas de Keisuke se ponían tan rojas, que él mismo parecía un farolito de árbol de navidad -. ¿c-cómo lo...?

- Creo que fue intuición -contesté sonriendo. Enrrosqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Aunque probablemente, yo estaba temblando.

- B-bueno... entonces... t-tú quieres...

- ¿ser tu novia?

- Basta con eso de cortarme las frases -dijo él pretendiendo un tono de enfado.

- Entonces, habla rápido -le dije. Esto no podía estar pasando. Hacía tanto tiempo que deseaba que se hiciera realidad que ya había desistido de la sola idea. La verdad es que nunca pensé llegar a querer a alguien como Keisuke.

Me sentía tan nerviosa que apenas sí podía creer lo directa que estaba siendo con Keisuke. ¡Por qué me estaba soltando así? No era muy común.

- ¿quieres... quieres ser mi...?...eh... ........... eh.............eh........ ¿novia?....

Me reí en voz baja y lo abracé con fuerza.

- De acuerdo -dije -. Sólo si tú quieres ser el mío. Luego me reí en voz baja al ver la expresión de desentendido de Keisuke.

- Eh--eso no tiene gracia.

Luego volteó fijamente su mirada hasta la mía. Con una mano, guió mis labios hasta los suyos... Qué deliciosa sensación. Mi segundo beso, con el mismo chico, a los trece años. Podía sentir que mis mejillas estaban rojas, de pronto, comenzó a hacer calor y yo misma me sentía como un farolito. Era como... mágico...

Yukiei's POV

- ¡no puedo creerlo!

- ¿qué?

- M-mira, mira!

Casi no podía creerlo... ¿¿¿¿Keisuke y Sumino???? Busqué a Shura con la mirada. Al parecer, no se había dado cuenta, Ojala y se quedara así, o se quedaría traumado de por vida.

- ¿Qué crees qe dirá el tío Hiei cuando se entere? -preguntó Kuhno.

- No creo que lo llegue a saber, je.

Ya se habían separado y se supone que deberían estar bailando pero... estaban parados y abrazados. Había muchas parejas en el mismo plan, así que no era tan extraño. Kuhno dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

- YO LO MATO.

- ¿uh?

Volteé. Kenji estaba bailando con Natsu, vaya cosa. Al parecer le había dicho algo al oído.

- No sé por qué haces tanto escándalo, onni-chan -dije negando con la cabeza -. Tú tienes novia. ¿Por qué no puede ella tener un novio?

- ¡¡Es distinto!!

- ¿ah sí? ¿por qué distinto?

- Es distinto. Es todo. Además... Ya terminé con Ikoto.

- ¿¿¿qué??? Me estás mintiendo -dije con una expresión feliz que quería aparentar trsiteza. Él me miró disgustado y volteó.

Kurama's POV

- Son las once y media -se quejó Hiei -. Es TARDIIIISIMO. ¿Por qué Sumino no ha regresado aún?

- Sé paciente. Las once y media no es nada para los adolescentes.

- Ogh. Malditos mocosos -murmuró Hiei y tomó la taza con té. Suspiró -. No es fácil esto de tener hijos -murmuró casi para sí, negando con la cabeza. Luego bostezó -. ¡¡Once y treinta dos!!

- Vamos, Hiei -dije animándolo -. Shura la traerá. No te preocupes.

- ¡¡¿¿No me preocupo??!! ¿Pero me puedes decir en qué andas pensando? ¡¡Sumino está allá sola con todos esos adolescentes hormonales y estás tan tranquilo!!

- Sumino sabe cuidarse.

Hiei me miró con furia.

- Lo digo enserio -dije sonriendo -. Está con Shura, Keisuke y Kuhno. Ninguno de ellos va a dejar que le pase nada. Después de todo, saben defenderse y cuidarse.

- mpghlpf...

Suspiré.

- Casi no tenemos tiempo de estar a solas -le dije abrazándolo por detrás -. Y cuando tenemos tiempo, sólo estás gruñendo. Vas a volverte viejo muy rápido, Hiei...

Hiei rió sarcásticamente.

- ¿Por qué te ríes? -le reproché mientras daba pequeños besos alrededor de su cuello. Sentí la mano de Hiei haciendo presión sobre mi nuca hasta su piel.

- ¿qué sucede, zorro? -preguntó volteando y besando suavemente mi cuello, mordiéndolo suavemente.

- mmm... Te lo diré si me acompañas.

- Parece una buena idea.

Sumino's POV

- Oh, son recién las doce y ya nos botan? qué aburrido -comentó Keisuke en voz alta.

- Tienes razón -dijo Yukiei.

- Tengo una idea -dijo Keisuke. No me agradó mucho su tono de voz -. Sigámosla en mi casa.

- ¿eh?

- No creo que esa sea una buena idea -dijo Natsu desconfiada.

- ¿Por qué no? Escuchen, mis padres están de viaje, y hay todo tipo de bebidas en mi casa.

- No parece tan mala idea -comentó Kuhno. De todas las personas que estaban ahí, Kuhno era la menos imaginada para decir algo como eso.

- Tienes razón -coincidió Yukiei -. Después de todo, no había mucho que tomar aquí. ¿Dónde está Shura?

- La está ligando con Hizai -informó Keisuke sonriendo malignamente y señalando hacia el lugar donde estaban. Aparentemente, era todo al revés. Parecía que Hizai se le había colgado de la cintura hasta que bailara al menos una pieza con ella.

- Iré a buscarlo, ¿sí?

Solté la mano de Keisuke y fui hacia esos dos.

- La que siiigueee... Por favooor...

- Hizai... Suéltame...

- No lo haré hasta que... uh... ¿Pasa algo, Jaganshi? ¿Me dejarás bailar aunque sea una pieza con Keisuke? Porque si Shura no quiere,s iempre queda Keisuke, ese chico es tan guapo que... ¿Por qué me miras así, Jaganshi?

Shura volteó casi instantáneamente.

- Nos vamos -informé. No quería decir nada sobre ir a casa de Keisuke o esa tipeja también sabría nuestros planes. Siendo hija de la bruja de Mukuro, quién podría saber.

- Eh... Hizai, ya escuchaste. Suéltame, por favor.

- Oh, está bien. Después de todo, tú te lo pierdes -dijo la peliverde cruzándose de brazos. Qué tipa más...

- Estoy seguro que sí -dijo Shura distraídamente.

- Pues claro. Nosotros nos iremos a una disco sin que los padres de Hirako sepan. Ella tiene acceso a todo y...

- Adios, Hizai.

Pasamos entre algunos chicos que querían hacer caso omiso con eso de irse y nos reunimos con los demás.

- ¿Nos vamos, entonces? -preguntó Keisuke volviendo a tomarme de la mano frente a Shura. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No lo sé...

- ¿Vamos?

- Sip -dijo Yukiei sonriendo -. Oh, vamos. No seas aguafiestas, Shura.

- Claro que no lo soy -dijo él enfadado.

- Entonces si vendrás con nosotros a casa de Keisuke -dijo ella paseando alrededor de él -. Eso, si no le tienes miedo al alcohol...

- ¡Claro que no! -exclamó él indignado. Por favor, mismo adolescente de catorce años y con miedo al alcohol. Claro que no -. Vayamos.

La casa de Keisuke quedaba a sólo tres cuadras, así que llegamos rápidamente.

- Pues bien -dijo Keisuke frotándose las manos y yendo al minibar -. ¿Qué desean? ¿Whisky? ¿Vodka? ¿Sake?... -preguntó tentativamente.

- Un pisco sour -propuso Yukiei -. Eso seguro no tienes.

Keisuke la miró con odio y cogió tres botellas de Sake.

- Chicos, no estoy muy segura de ésto... -dije mirando desconfiada las botellas que Keisuke ponía en la mesa.

- ¡Oh, Sumino! -exclamó Yukiei con total indignación -. ¿Cuántas veces se te presenta una oportunidad como esta? No me digas que nunca has bebido...

- ¡¡Pero por supuesto que sí!! -. Nop. Nunca había bebido porque papi nunca me lo había permitido -. Puedo tomarme dos vasos de whisky seguidos.

- Sumino... -advirtió Shura.

- Es la verdad.

- Oh, talvez es Shura el que no puede seguir el ritmo -dijo Keisuke en tono desafiante.

- ¿ah no?

- Nou.

Kurama's POV

Como siempre, el pequeño Hiei no había esperado hasta llegar a la habitación. Estaba recostado sobre mi pecho, en la alformabra de la sala.

- mmm... Zorro, ahora sí que es tarde -dijo Hiei.

Tanteé con la mano hasta buscar mi camisa; en el bolsillo estaba mi reloj. 12:27am.

- Sí, pero sabes que para los chicos una fiesta dura hasta la una o dos.

Hiei se acurrucó nuevamente en mi pecho.

- Esas fiestas son un peligro -dijo Hiei mientras enrredaba mi cabello entre sus dedos y depositaba un beso en mi pecho.

- ¿Así lo crees? -le pregunté acariciando su cabello -.Yo creo que pueden resultar muy oportunas.

Hiei rió lacónicamente.

- ¿Sabes? Deberíamos vestirnos. Nos puede caer de sorpresa... -dijo sin mucho convencimiento.

Sumino's POV

Ya iba por la segunda ronda de sake y me sentía horrible. Shura y Keisuke iban a la cabeza con seis vasos entre Whisky, sake y Vodka.

Yukiei los seguía con cuatro entre Sake y Vino tinto. Kuhno con tres y medio de sake. Luego yo, con el tercer vaso... ahora lleno de whisky, qué cosa más horrible. Y Natsu que sólo había probado un sorbo de Vodka.

Escuchaba risas, exclamaciones, groserías y... yo sólo quería rime a casa.

- No me siento bien...

Keisuke volteó.

- No te ves bien -dijo en voz baja, mientras los otros ya comenzaban la lucha con cojines -. ¿No dijiste que ya habías bebido antes?

- Mentí... -dije llevándome una mano a la boca. Keisuke llevó su mano a mi frente y entre toda su borrachera, pude distinguir preocupación.

- Tienes fiebre... -dijo -. ¿Tomar te da fiebre?

- No lo sé, Keisuke, no había tomado hasta ahora -le dije empezando a enfadarme. Me puse de pie con dificultad, mientras Keisuke me sostenía del brazo -. Voy al baño...

- ¿No quieres una más. Sum? -preguntó Yukiei derramando el contenido de una botella de vino.

- No...

- ¿qué pasó? ¿Ya te aocbardaste? -preguntó ella mientras se reía y caía irremediablemente al lado de Shura.

- No... cállense... ya basta...

- ¿Sumino?

-¡Cállense! ¡Les digo que no quiero tomar más! -grité con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo furia por dentro, sin saber por qué. Sentí que algo empezaba a envolverme... De pronto sentí las miradas de todos clavadas en mí. Me sentía extraña. De pronto me dio un ataque de risa floja y me abracé a Keisuke.

-Me siento mal… -dije mientras me dejaba resbalar de entre sus brazos. Caí de rodillas para no lastimar mi cola… ¿¿¿Mi cola???

Miré mis manos. Habían aparecido garras… Mi cabello, en vez de ser negro, estaba de color plateado…

-Sumino –Shura se acercó a mí, mientras yo seguía con mi ataque de risa floja -. Nos vamos. Te llevaré a casa.

-No… yo me quiero quedar… Shura –seguí riéndome y Shura me llevó en brazos hasta la puerta.

-Esto no fue buena idea –dijo él cerrando la puerta tras sí.

-Uuuuhhh… Mira… puntitos de colores…

Shura me miró con preocupación y llegamos hasta mi casa. Tocó el timbre.

-Buenas noches, Shura, gracias por… -la expresión de papi quedó congelada por unos momentos mientras papá también había llegado, colocándose la camiseta.

También se quedó petrificado en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿qué-qué… le pasó a Sumino? –dijo papá con un hilo de voz.

-Uh… no quiero más sake… -dije mientras hacía que Shura me dejara en el suelo.

-¿¡COMO QUE SAKE?!

-No…

-Señor Kurama… Todo fue mi responsabilidad –dijo Shura bajando la cabeza.

-Tú, maldito mocoso, ¿le diste de beber a MI hija? –preguntó papá muy enfadado, apunto de reventarle la cara con un golpe.

-No… no fu él… -dije mientras me arrastraba hasta el salón -. Yo quise beber… -me reí suavemente -. Pero me siento terrible… ¿por qué me convertí en una zorra?

Kurama's POV

-Estás castigada.

-Hmm…

-Sumino, no estoy bromeando.

-Yo tampoco…

Hiei estaba apoyado en la puerta de la habitación. Habíamos logrado que Sumino volviera a su forma humana.

-Si te prohibí tomar alcohol fue por algo –le dije seriamente -. No es algo con lo que se deba jugar, Sumino. Puede llevarte a severos traumas, incluso a la adicción y sólo tienes trece años.

-Lo entiendo…

- No, no me estás prestando atención, Sumino.

Ella levantó la mirada. Tenía las mejillas rojas y aún estaba muy pálida.

- Es que... no me siento bien...

- Es algo que tú misma te buscaste -dije -. Si hubieses venido aquí en cuanto te lo dijeron...

- Está bien... -dijo ella -. Sé que estoy castigada, que nunca lo volveré a hacer y que estuvo mal... Pero... quiero descansar...

- ¿Descansar? -pregunté casi sin creermelo -. Sí, eso estaría bien si hubieses venido y si no hubieras hecho caso a las cosas que Shura te dijo.

- No....

- ¿No?

- Shura no me obligó a ir... Yo quise ir por mi cuenta....

- ¡Mucho peor aún! No puedes exponerte de esa manera. La próxima vez no será con ellos, la próxima vez te convertirás en youko frente a otras personas y ¿qué harás?

- No pienso volver a hacerlo, papi...

- Igualmente estás castigada. Totalmente castigada. No habrán salidas, ni mesadas, ni clases de voleyball por un mes.

Sumino bajó la mirada. Quizá estaba siendo algo duro, pero tenía que aprender que con el alcohol no se juega...

Volteé a ver a Hiei. Seguía en la misma posición, mirando a Sumino alternativamente.

Se acercó y puso una mano sobre su frente.

- Estás con fiebre -dijo sin mirarla -. Mira a lo que te llevan esos tontos a los que llamas amigos. ¿qué es lo que pretendes?

Sumino parecía querer ponerse a llorar cada momento.

- Jamás vuelvas a hacer una cosa como esa -dijo Hiei -. No me explico xómo es que te pudo gustar esa cosa horrible...

- ¡No me gustó! -replicó ella con lágrimas en los ojos -. Lo odié... Yo quería venir a casa...

- Bonita hora a la que viniste...

Sumino empezó a sollozar en voz baja, subiendo sus manos hasta cubrir su rostro. Retiró las pequeñas joyas y respiró hondo, sin poder calmarse.

Y debe ser alguna debilidad que los padres (apunto a PADRES, masculino) tienen al ver llorar a sus hijos... o hijas, en este caso, pero sentí que con cada lágrimas que derramaba Sumino se iba despedazando algo dentro de mí. Y al parecer Hiei sentía lo mismo, porque en cuestión de segundos se olvidó de la actitud de _soy-un-jaganshi-frío-sin-sentimientos_ y se inclinó dudoso frente a ella.

- Perdón... -dijo ella débilmente.

- Sumino... -abrí mis brazos y ella se lanzó, literalmente, hacia mí, mientras la rodeaba con fuerza.

- No lo volveré a hacer... No me odies, papi... Por favor...

- Cómo podría odiarte... -dije, arrepentido por todo lo que le había dicho antes. Besé su frente y sonreí -. Prepararé un té y te traeré algo para la fiebre.

- Está bien -dijo ella mirándome apenada.

Sumino's POV

- ¿¿¿Otra vez no te dijo NADA??? -preguntó Keisuke con incredulidad.

- Sí, me dijo que no lo volviera a hacer y me castigó un mes sin salidas, sin mesada y sin clases de voleyball.

- Oh, ¿sólo con eso? -murmuró Keisuke mientras se llevaba a la boca una hamburguesa -. A mí me castigaron si televisión... POR UN AÑO!

- No veo televisión -respondí sonriendo -. Así que ese tipo de castigo no hubiese hecho efecto en mí.

- ¿No ves televisión? -preguntó Yukiei casi sin poder creerlo.

- No...

- ¡No tienes cable? -preguntó en el mismo tono.

- No.

- Por Dios -dijo ella negando con la cabeza -. Creo que he ahí el problema -. Sonreí. En realidad, estar sentada frente a una caja con personas dentro no me llamaba mucho la atención -. Me imagino que usarás el ordenador, al menos.

- Claro -respondí sonriendo -. Escribo mucho y a veces, digito imágenes.

-... ¿sólo la usas para eso?

- Ah... nop. También juego un poco...

- ¿¿Y el internet?? -preguntó Yukiei cada vez más escandalizada.

- Ah, verás -respondí mientras bebía con mucha tranquilidad un poco de gaseosa -. Papi me dijo que me pondría internet cuando cumpliera quince y si seguía con el mismo promedio o lo superaba.

- Oh, tus padres serán muy bueos, pero te estás perdiendo gran parte de tu vida -dijo Yukiei negando con la cabeza -. Por cierto, ¿Y Shura?

- Está haciendo de niñera -contesté con una mueca.

- ¿De niñera? ¿Y de quién? ¿De Fuyu?

- Ya quisiera -dijo Keisuke sonriendo malignamente.

- ¿Are? ¿Entonces? -preguntó Yukiei cada vez más confundida.

- Hizai -respondí sonriendo -. Pobre... Lo que va a tener que soportar...

- ¿Fue ese su castigo? -preguntó Yukiei entre risas -. Pobre muchacho...

- Aunque... Yo me pregunto quién es el padre de Hizai -dijo Keisuke pensativamente.

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo.

- Oh, ¿Kuhno y Natsu? -preguntó Keisuke recién advirtiendo que no estaban.

- Ah... ellos están arreglando un par de cositas. Sinceramente, no creo que regresen muy pronto -dijo Yukiei sonriendo con complicidad.

Hiru's POV

- Sé que podrás entenderlo, Shura.

- De entenderlo, lo entiendo -respondió el chico que estaba apoyado en un árbol -. Pero... ¿¿Mukuro??

- Ah... es una excelente mujer -dije sonriendo -. Tiene un carácter de muerte, pero es buena persona.

- Me da escalofríos sólo pensar que usted y ella...

- Volviendo al putno -dije rápidamente, antes que el muchacho se desviara -. Cuida de ella.

- Y... sí, tengo que hacerlo -dijo él con pesadez.

- Excelente chico -dije sonriendo -. Necesito resolver ciertos asuntos. La he estado vigilando todos estos años, pero ahora no puedo. Volveré al nigenkai y luego me iré. Necesito que cuides de ella durante este tiempo.

- Está bien -dijo Shura. En realidad le esperaba un enorme trabajo. No quería cambiar su responsabilidad de protector de Sumino a cuidador de...

- Excelente. Bueno, regreso a la excelente vivienda de mi hermano con su excelente amante demonio de fuego, que por cierto, es requete sexy...

Shura me miró con cara de no entender nada.

- Olvídalo. Bueno, tan sólo te la encargo mucho.

- Descuide señor Hiru. Apenas vea que algo ocurre... la dejaré ahí a que la destruyan -masculló entre dientes.

- Adios, pequeño.

- Hasta luego, señor Hiru.

Keisuke's POV

Se hacía tarde, sin embargo, ella seguía en mi casa. Revisaba con gran esmero un enorme libro, mientras yo estaba a su costado revisando otro.

- ¿Listo! -exclamó ella de la nada y acercó el libro hacia mí -. Lo encontré. Te dije que finalmente lo haría.

Revisé el contenido y efectivamente, estaba la explicación sobre los animales marinos, sus tipos, carácterísticas y lo que necesitábamos pata realizar el trabajo en grupo.

- Bueno, ya lo tenemos -dije sonriendo, cuando de repente, sentí su cabeza apoyarse en mi hombro derecho. Apoyé mi cabeza en la de ella, disfrutando de los últimos diez minutos que se quedaría, y que no la vería hasta el día siguiente.

- Me gustaría estar así para seimpre -dijo en voz baja, cerrando los ojos.

- A mí también, Sumino.

HULAX! n.n listo, finalicé este capi, que ya se me hacía muuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo. Lamento no haber puesto la reconciliación de Natsu y Kuhno, pero no me pareció necesario. n.n sin embargo, al fin puse algo del suminoxkeisuke porque... ya les tocaba, pobres ¬¬U

Y no O.O Hiei y Mukuro...??? x.x Dios nos libre que entre ellos pasra algo en MI FIC -.- no, pobre Kurama... pobre Sumino, ¿con una media hermana así? n.n' la verdad es que eso no se me había pasado por la cabeza o.oU...

Am... qué más? x.x este... no recuerdo qué más iba a escribir, pero de todos modos, ya les escribiré en el siguiente episodio, ne?

Y... me retiro n.n ñaca ñaca, al fin voy a dormir ¬¬U es que son las 11:48pm, y aunque me he estado acostando mucho mas tarde... -.- me duele la cabeza... y encima que no tengo puestos los lentes... ¬¬ no es muy recomendable que digamos.

Bueno, creo que ya la estoy haciendo larga, así, ya nos vemos n.n

Y espero que les haya gustado el capi -.o REVIEWS!!!!


	10. La fiesta de Hizai

yay! Nihao! ya taaa! actualizando antes que se vaya la inspiración xDDD

Wenu, gracias por todos los reviews n.n Créanme que los leo todos, no los respondo porque en verdad no me da el tiempo, siempre actualizo a último momento y por eso no los respondo n.n'

A ver, yo voy a volver a explicar esto... u.u la sensei no debe ser la única que no sabe quién es hijo de quién, ne?

Ahí va:

Sumino: hija de Kurama y Hiei (si, sé que suena raro x.x)

Yukiei y Kuhno, mellizos, hijos de Yukina y Kuwabara.

Natsu: hija de Botán y Koenma

Keisuke: Hijo de Yusuke y Keiko. Tiene una hermana menor llamada Fuyu... pero ya la haré aparecer más adelante.

Shura: hijo de Yomi y... ?.? n.n creación, ne?

Hizai: hija de Mukuro y... jojo

Creo que con eso basta n.n un poco mejor.

ajá! ya tocaba! un lemon TT.TT si, ya tocaba xDDD ¬¬ eso nos pasa por ser todas unas hentai, que horror u.ú

y... qué mas? hum... un poco de sufruimiento para Sumino (¬¬ todo por culpa de la sensei xDD)

Wenop, yo los dejo con el 10mo capi n.n

10 cap. La Fiesta de Hizai

Shura's POV

- Ah... en realidad me da igual -dijo Sumino bostezando. Sonreí ante la expresión de aburrimiento de la pequeña Sumino de catorce años -. Además, es una completa tontería que me bajen un punto entero sólo por no poner mi nombre con mayúscula.

- Bueno, en eso estoy de acuerdo. Aunque sacaste la nota máxima de la secundaria, incluso superaste a Kuhno.

- Lo sé -dijo ella sonriendo satisfecha -. Me estuvo restregando en cara toda la semana pasada que había sacado nota máxima en el simulacro de matemática que ya me tocaba ganarle en el examen original.

- ¿Y cómo vas para el examen de puntería del sábado?

- Bien -dijo ella sonriendo, manteniendo en su mano una flama negra -. No creo tener ningún problema. He estado practicando mucho.

- Eso no fue gracioso -le dije seriamente -. Podrías haberle hecho un daño muy grave.

- Sí, pero... Oh, de todas formas, ¿a quién puede importarle-dijo ella negando con la cabeza. Había soltado una de las flamas negras directo a Hizai.

- Esa no es una buena razón.

- Ah, Shura -dijo ella sonriendo -. ¿Me parece o te estás preocupando por ella más de la cuenta?

No necesitó respuesta después de lanzarle una mirada asesino-fulminante.

La melodía de su celular nos distrajo un segundo. Era más que dicho que a ella no le hacía gracia andar con un celular, pero el señor Yusuke se lo había regalado de tan buena voluntad...

- ¿sí?... Ah, hola Keisuke... No, es que no sabía que eras tú... jajaja, claro que no...

Bajé la mirada. Entre los seis sabíamos que ellos estaban juntos, al igual que Kuhno y Natsu y Yukiei, hasta donde sabía, estaba con un chico del quinto año.

- ¿ahora-me miró -. Lo siento mucho, pero no puedo. ¡Porque estoy estudiando!... No es eso... ¿eh? Pues con Shura... No... Está bien, mañana sí. Yo también. Cuídate mucho. Adiós.

Dejó el aparato a un lado y sonrió.

- ¿qué sucede?

- Oh, quería que fuéramos todos a comer helados y a los videojuegos -dijo ella sonriendo -. Pero le dije que no podía. Si no paso este examen con más de 93 voy a suicidarme.

- Pero 93 es una buena nota.

- No para mí -dijo ella. Creo que se exigía mucho de sí misma. Se sentó nuevamente -. ¿_Por qué crees que el hipérbaton es una de las más importantes figuras literarias_? Esto no tiene sentido...

- Es una pregunta en la que la opinión vale más que la simple respuesta -respondí -. En realidad, dejé esa pregunta en blanco el año pasado...

- No puedo darme el lujo de dejarla en blanco -dijo Sumino rebuscando en un libro para darse una idea.

- Saqué 98 sólo dejando esa en blanco -dije sonriendo.

- Oh, muy bien -dijo ella sonriendo -. Pero no soy conformista.

El celular volvió a sonar y una muy enfadada Sumino lo cogió y lo apagó.

- Me sorprendes -dije sonriendo -. Nunca pensé que una chica llegara a ese punto por lo estudios.

- Oh, verás -dijo ella -. Creo que un celular es una gran perdida de dinero. Lo único que hago es enviar mensajes a Natsu o Yukiei. Llamarte cuando necesito alguna ayuda y estoy lejos de casa y para que papi me llame cada diez minutos, por molestarme.

- Tienes sus ventajas. Sólo necesitarán llamarte para saber dónde te encuentras.

- Sigue siendo una pesadilla... _Describe el género literario Épica_... ¿a qué se refiere? Dar el concepto o describir sus clases?

- Creo que los dos -respondí -. Te subirán puntos si lo complementas.

- Hm... Buena idea -dijo y continuó escribiendo el repaso para el examen.

Sumino había estado realmente animada últimamente. Sospechaba que tenía mucho que ver con Keisuke. Si eso la hacía feliz, vaya y siga... Pero si ese bastardo se atrevía a herir la inocencia de Sumino yo...

- Oye -dijo ella volteando -. ¿me estás escuchando?

- ¿eh? no, lo siento, ¡qué decías?

- Vamos a comer -dijo sonriendo -. Dice papi que no hay problema en que te quedes a cenar. Es que se está haciendo tarde.

- ¿eh? ah-yo...

- Vamos -dijo ella sonriendo.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y para nuestra sorpresa, el señor Hiei casi se cae. Recuperó su antigua postura y tosió. Dio media vuelta y se dirigió al comedor.

- No digas una sola palabra -me dijo Sumino al oído.

Kuhno's POV

- ¿Estás segura que quieres entrar ahí-pregunté a Natsu mirando un enorme centro de videojuegos. Natsu estaba vestida con una falda larga celeste y una blusa manga corta blanca. Levaba el cabello suelto con una cinta celeste. Sumino estaba vestida con un bluejean y una playera manga cero rosada que se amarraba detrás del cuello y en la espalda. A veces me pregunto cómo hacen las chicas para ponerse esa clase de ropa...

- Claro que sí -dijo ella entusiasmada. Volteó a ver a Sumino -. Verás que soy mucho mejor que tú en el Dance.

- Verás que no -dijo Sumino sonriendo.

- Bien, Kuhno -dijo Keisuke estirándose -. Es hora que veamos quién de los dos gana en el de luchas.

- Está bien.

Shura se acercó corriendo y se detuvo a coger aire.

- ¡Llegas tarde-le reporchó Sumino sonriendo.

- Lo siento -dijo él -. Fui a recoger a Yukiei, pero ella insistió en quedarse mirando la ropa de verano. Está abajo.

- Típico de ella -dijo Keisuke negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Vamos al Dance, entonces-dijo Natsu.

- ¡Vamos!

Las dos corrieron hacia la única máquina del Dan Dance Revolution que estraba vacía. Depositaron la moneda y eligieron la música.

Ambas comenzaron y se movían simultáneamente. Realmente eran buenas. Y la máquina no paraba de gritar _Great! Good! Excelent!_ Hasta ahora no se escuchaba ningún _Missed_ o algo parecido.

Estaban sincronizadas, no podían decidir cuál era m,ejor que la otra, y la gente empezaba a rodearnos. Todos comentaban lo bien que bailaban.

- Son magníficas, ¿eh-comentó Keisuke sonriendo.

- Ya lo creo que sí -respondí sonriendo.

Shura's POV

Me sentía hipnotizado. Ella era simplemente fantástica. Ambas lo eran... Pero mi mente estaba centrada en ella... Sumino...

Sentí que una mano tocaba mi brazo.

- Lo siento -dijo una chica de cabello naranja atado en una cola de caballo. Yukiei -. Tuve que abrirme paso entre ellos... Je. ¿Qué tal va la cosa?

- Míralo tú misma -dije sonriendo. Ella sonrió.

- Si no hubiera sido por mi...

- Lo sé, lo sé -dije sonriendo cómplice -. Yukiei-sensei.

Ella rió y se apoyó en mi hombro.

Al parecer logró comprarse la ropa. Estaba vestida con unos pescadores negros y una playera manga cero roja con negro, bastante apretada. Llevaba puestas sandalias negras.

La máquina dio el 'Game Over' después de casi media hora, hasta que ya estuvieron cansadas, mientras Keisuke y Kuhno se habían ido a la sección de luchas.

- ¿qué tall-dijo Sumino sonriendo.

- Excelente -dijo Yukiei -. De verdad que les sirvió la práctica, chicas.

- Claro, no nos olvidamos del crédito, Yukiei -dijo Natsu -. ¿No vas a ir a jugar con los muchachos, Shura?

- ¿eh-estaba tan absorto observando a Sumino mientras sonreía que... -. Ah... sí, sí... Ahí voy.

- ¿Alguna sabe qué le pasa- escuché preguntar a Natsu.

Ninguna respondió, pero sentí la mirada de Yukiei clavada en mi nuca.

Caminé hacia los otros dos.

- ¡Ah! ¡Ya era hora-exclamó Keisuke -. Amigo, necesito un nuevo retador ya que éste -dijo apuntando a Kuhno -. Se rindió después de los quince primeros.

- ¿quince?

- No es justo -se quejó Kuhno -. Tú tienes la oportunidad de practicar todos los días porque no estudias, no haces NADA.

- Je, es el beneficio de ser yo.

- ¿qué quieres decir?

- nada... Olvídalo.

Kuhno fue a reunirse con las chicas mientras yo ocupaba el lugar de Kuhno.

- Diablos, eres bueno -exclamó Keisuke -. Hace tanto que...

- Keisuke, ¿qué hay-pregunté.

- ¿eh?

- Con Sumino.

- ¿A qué viene todo ésto-preguntó Keisuke abandonando el juego y mirándome directamente.

Tomé aire antes de responder.

- Escúchame con atención. Sabes que desde siempre yo...

- Sé que siempre te ha gustado Sumino, al grano.

Dejé el juego también.

- Si te atreves a herirla o a hacerla llorar aunque sea una vez, te mataré. Te destrozaré por completo -le dije tranquilamente y mirándolo seriamente.

Keisuke levantó una ceja y me miró interrogante.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que le haré daño?

- Es sólo una advertencia -dije cerrando los ojos.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Apúrense! ¡Vamos a comer helado-llamó Sumino.

Kurama's POV

- Eso también.

- Si quieres llévate todo el departamento -se quejó Hiei alcanzándome dos colchas. Habíamos quedado con los demás en tener un campamento con los pequeños... Hum... talvez no tan pequeños ahora. Y aunque a Hiei no le agradaba la idea, había aceptado venir con nosotros.

- Te morirás de frío. Acamparemos en las montañas. Creo que hay una cabaña ahí.

- Hn. Estúpidas montañas.

La puerta del apartamento se abrió y Sumino entró sonriendo y con las mejillas rojas.

- ¡Hola-saludó alegremente. Luego vio las maletas -. ¿Para qué es eso?

- Nos vamos de campamento -dije sonriendo.

Ella levantó una ceja.

- ¿A dónde?

- Montañas.

- Oh... ¿por qué?

- Idea de Yuusuke.

- ¿Cuándo?

- Hm... creo que el domingo. Al menos eso nos dijo Yuusuke.

Hiei gruñó.

- Je... El sensei -dijo ella sonriendo. Dejó a un lado el bolso y entró corriendo a su habitación.

- Ano... kitsune... ¿qué le pasa últimamente-preguntó Hiei mientras echaba una ojeada al pasillo y vio que la puerta de Sumino estaba cerrada.

Sonreí y dejé a un lado las colchas.

- Siempre ha sido muy feliz -dije.

- Lo sé, pero... No sé.. Está rara.

- ¿Rara?

- Sí... es como si... Hm... pues... no sé, pero está muy extraña.

Negué con la cabeza.

- Es una adolescente, ¿qué esperabas?

- No me convence... A mí, que se trae algo.

- ¿Sumino? ¿traerse algo? Vamos, Hiei. Y pásame la colcha de Sumino.

Sumino's POV

- Hm... No sé, Natsu. Tendré que pedir permiso.

_- Oh, Sumino, pero siempre te dan permiso. Además, es la fiesta de Hizai. Y te invitó. No creo que se lo tome a pecho si no vas, pero pensará que lñe tienes miedo._

- Yo no le tengo miedo -respondí muy sorprendida.

_- Demuéstraselo. Y ve con Keisuke. ¿qué piensas?_

Me quedé pensativa al teléfono. Hizai siempre había estado tras Keisuke pero... La verdad no me llamaba para nada la atención ir a su fiesta. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- De acuerdo, Natsu. ¿A qué hora dijiste que era?

_- ocho y media. Nos veremos ahí, entonces. _

- De acuerdo. Adiós Natsu.

Salí de la habitación y dejé el inalámbrico en su lugar, mientras escuchaba a papá quejarse de algo.

-... todos esos malditos ningen por ahí.

- A mi parecer, no debiste entrar al baño de mujeres -dijo papi en tono de reproche.

- Ni siquiera sabía que eso era un baño. Esos malditos ningen, ni siquiera... ¿Sumino?

- Hola -dije sonriendo-. Eh... Papi, tengo una fiesta el sábado.

- ¿Huh? ¡¿Una fiesta más-exclamó papá.

- ¿Dónde?

- Eh... cerca de acá. Es... fiesta de Hizai -dije en un susurro. Ambos me miraron sorprendidos.

- ¡Segura que quieres ir?

- Bueno... sí. Yo no le tengo miedo, además, me invitó -dije -. Y será en la piscina. Y me encanta la piscina.

Ambos se miraron y luego me miraron. Papi sonrió.

- De acuerdo entonces. ¿A qué hora es?

Kurama's POV

- Sí, debemos tomar el ascensor. Es en el piso 7 -dijo Sumino mientras ella y Natsu entraban seguidas de Botán -. ¡Nos vemos luego, pa!

- De acuerdo. No te quedes mucho tiempo en el agua.

- ¡No! ¡Adios!

- Te la encargo, Botán.

- Oh, está bien -dijjo ella sonriendo -. No es la primera vez que van a una fiesta, ¿eh?

- Tienes razón. Adiós Botán.

Las tres desaparecieron en el elevador, el cual, Hiei no había querido pisar.

- ¿No lo ves? ¡Se mueve solo-se quejó cuando Sumino, Natsu y Botán desaparecieron.

- Así debe ser -repuse -. No creo que los ningen quieran subir 7 pisos a pie... Ni 25...

- Son estúpidos, por eso no lo hacen -dijo Hiei de mal talante.

- Entremos -propuse -. No te matará.

- ¿Para qué demonios quieres que entre? No le veo ningún sentido...

- Vamos.

Ambos entramos en el elevador. Pulsé el último botón, sólo para deleitarme con la expresión de Hiei. No podía entender, cómo, habiendo tantos elevadores en el Reikai , Hiei tuviera que temerle a un elevador ningen.

Cuando se acostumbró, sonrió.

- Son estúpidos.Esta cosa es demasiado lenta- dijo cuando vio que íbamos por el piso 11 -. Bueno, qué se supone que haremos ahora?

- No lo sé. Esperar a que se abra -dije sonriendo.

- Eres taaaaan ocurrente, kitsune -dijo Hiei sonriendo. Luego apretó otro botón del ascensor, haciendo que bajara... Y luego volvio a apretar el del piso 25. Se acercó a mí y me jaló de la camisa, haciendo que quedara a su altura -. ¿Alguna vez lo has hecho en un ascensor?

- Eh-no últimam...

- Apuesto a que no -dijo Hiei cogiendo mi mentón y uniendo sus labios con los míos. Que Hiei tomara la iniciativa era tan extraño que no cabía quejarse. Y era costumbre de Hiei escoger esta clase de lugares. Lo acorralé hasta la pared del ascensor y sentí cómo Hiei rodeaba mi cintura con sus piernas y la espalda con los brazos.

Deslicé mis manos debajo de su camiseta, tocando cada centímetro del abdómen de Hiei. Él se estaba haciendo con mi cuello, mientras lo lamía y dejaba pequeños mordiscos a los largo de mi cuello, hasta llegar al suéter, que fue a parar al suelo.

Tanteé con la mano hacia el panel y presione otro botón. Pronto el ascensor comenzó a descender. La camiseta negra también fue a parar en el suelo, al igual que Hiei, que se dejaba resbalar hasta el suelo, deshaciéndose de mi camisa y asegurándose de presionar cualquier otro botón del panel.

Jaló de un mechón de cabello y volvió a juntar sus labios con los míos, a medida que guíaba mis manos para desabrochar sus cintos. No vacilé y los desabroché rápidamente, al tiempo que besaba su cuello, mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja, escuchando a Hiei emitir pequeños gemidos y volver a enrrollar sus piernas a mi alrededor.

Estaba muy ansioso, y si seguía así, no duraría mucho. Me dí cuenta,a tiempo, que el ascensor ya llegaba a su destino, así que me apresuré a presionar otro botón, y luego otro.

Pasé mi lengua por su cuello nuevamente, sintiendo los estremecimientos de Hiei, mientras guiaba m i cabeza a su pecho. Lamí un pezón, disfrutando cada gemido que salía de su boca, presionando mi lengua contra el trozo de carne, embelesado con los gemidos y jadeos de Hiei. Fui descendiendo, besando su abdómen.

Dí un fugaz beso en su vientre e introducí su miembro en mi boca. Primero algunas lamidas, mientras los gemidos de Hiei iban en aumento. Hasta que lo introducí totalmente, acariciando con mis manos las ingles.

Hiei terminó en mi boca y sinceramente traté de tragar todo, pero me fue imposible. Me limpié y sonreí a mi pequeño youkai. Tenía la cabeza hacia atrás y el orstro aún sonrojado. Todavía jadeaba, así que decidí esperar a que recuperara el aliento antes de proseguir.

Pero empezaba a impacientarme, así que reanudé mis caricias por el cuerpo de Hiei, mientras él se deshacía rápidamente de mis pantalones y bóxer. Me acerqué y besé sus labios antes de entrar. Sonreí.

- ¿qué esperas-preguntó Hiei con impaciencia.

- Lo lamento.

- Pues no lo sigas lamentando... Los ningen empezarán a sospechar.

Reí en voz baja. Penetré con lentitud y suavemente, y sentía a Hiei gemir en voz más alta, pidiéndome que continuara.

Así lo hice. Empecé a ir más rápido y rítmicamente, sin hacerle daño. Hiei rodeó una vez mi cintura con sus piernas, presionando. También fui rodeado por sus brazos. Tomé con delicadeza su cuello.

- ¿Estás bien, Hiei-susurré a su oído.

- Hmm... Kurama... -fue su única respuesta.

Hiei había soltado mi cintura, permitiendome reanudar con los movimientos, mientras gemía, y escuchaba sus jadeos.

Volví a descender para besar sus labios, que reclamaban los míos con furia, con pasión. Y ya estaba llegando... él también estaba llegando...

Y llegó. Me recosté sobre Hiei unos momentos para que ambos pudiésemos recuperar el aliento.

Hiei empezó a jugar con mi cabello mientras yo me aseguraba de presionar otro botón.

- ¿Sabes? Estoy empezando a convencerme que sería muy bueno que Sumino tuviera fiestas todos los días -dijo Hiei aparentando seriedad.

- Talvez sea buena idea.

Nos apresuramos a vestirnos y salimos en el primer piso en que se detuvo. Varias personas (la mitad del pasillo) nos miraban con furia, algunos hasta sorprendidos y otros parecía que querían golpearnos.

Salimos como si nada y nos abrimos paso entre la mutitud que entró al ascensor rápidamente y a golpes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sumino's POV

- No hagas eso, es desagradable -riñó Yukiei a su hermano, mientras él mataba a un zancudo golpeándolo contra la pared.

Estábamos ya en el jardín de Hizai, donde una enorme piscina ocupaba el centro. Habían muchas personas. Casi todos eran del colegio. Yo no tenía idea de lo popular que era Hizai. Y lo que me sorprendió más fue ver a la señora Mukuro sentada dentro, en la sala. ?Sería verdad todo eso de que Hizai era su hija? No lo creo... Realmente... ¿quién podría fijarse en la señora Mukuro?

Y llegó Hizai, resplandeciente (según los chicos) en un bikini verde oscuro. Pero lo que más me llamó la atención (a todos) fue el color de cabello. Normalmente verde, ahora era de color azulado... Yo había visto ese color antes.

Y mi sorpresa fue mayor cuando vi al tío Hiru reunirse con la señora Mukuro, que al parecer no se hallaba muy feliz con su presencia.

Mientras, Natsu regresaba de cambiarse. Llevaba un bañador rojo entero y un pareo amarrado, Yukiei, como siempre, un bikini lila y yo, pues un bañador rosado, je je.

- Muchas gracias por haber venido -dijo Hizai atrayendo al atención de todos -. Bueno, que empiece la música, y si quieren, pueden entrar ya la piscina.

Todos apludieron y ella fue sonriente hacia donde estábamos nosotros, quizá con la intención de hablar con Keisuke, pero yo no se lo iba a permitir.

- Keisuke, ¿vamos a tomar algo?

- Claro.

Pasamos al otro lado... Quiero decir, pasé, porque Hizai lo había tomado de la muñeca y lo ahbía atraído hacia ella.

Suspiré y regresé. Busqué a Shura con la mirada, pero al parecer no había llegado...

-.-.-.-.-.

Hiru's POV

Ogh, mujeres, ¿por qué todas y cada una tienen que ser tan complicadas?

- Iré a buscar algo de beber -anunció Hizai -. ¿Desea algo, señor Hiru?

Señor Hiru, vaya pero qué irónico.

- No, gracias, Hizai.

Ella se encogió de hombros y corrió a la cocina.

Mukuro la había obligado a quitarse ese ridículo tinte ningen color verde. Y aunque aceptó, no se veía muy contenta.

- Y bien -dijo Mukuro sin dirigirme lña mirada -. Tienes toda la tarde para hacerlo. Lo que quieres es ver su reacción, ¿verdad?

- Quiero que sepa la verdad.

Ella gruñó y volteó a otro lado. Era increíble lo mucho que ese carácter se parecía al de Hizai. No deberñian existir personas así en el mundo.

Hizai volvió y nos miró a uno y a otro sin entender.

- Eh... volveré afuera, si no les importa...

Mukuro dejó escapar una pequeña risa de satisfacción.

- Cobarde -dijo en voz baja.

- Oh sí, bastante -le respondí de mal talante -. Tú no se lo dijiste antes que yo...

- ¡Tú desapareciste quince años!

- ¡Tú te quedaste con ella durante ese tiempo!

- ¡Oh, esto es totalmente ridículo-gritó ella exasperada -. ¡Si tantas ganas tienes de...!

- Disculpen -dijo Hizai entrando de nuevo -. ¿Por qué gritan? Se escucha hasta allá afuera...

Ninguno habló durante unos segundos.

- Estoy esperando, Hiru... -dijo Mukuro con los brazos y sin dirigirme la mirada.

- ¡No funciona así!

- ¿Qué no funciona-preguntó Hizai. Luego miró pícaramente a su... a Mukuro y a mí -. ¿Qué cosa dice que 'no le funciona', señor Hiru?

Je je. Qué excelente broma nada propicia para el momento.

- ¿Quieres dar muestra de tus malos modales, Hizai?

- No, señora Mukuro, gomen nasai.

Hizo una reverencia y salió de nuevo.

- Cobarde... Co-bar-de -canturreó Mukuro con una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro.

¡¡Tontas y complicadas mujeres!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sumino's POV

Se hacía de noche y ya estaba muerta de cansancio. 'Sumino, vamos aquí!' '¡Sumino, la piscina!' 'Sumino, vamos a bailar'... Keisuke y Yukiei eran inagotables...

Y ya había logrado sentarme con un vaso extra grande de Coca Cola. Estaba muerta...

- ¿La pasas bien-dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

- ¡Shura!

- Lamento haber llegado tan tarde -dijo y se sentó a mi lado -. Ya me disculpé con Hizai, aunque no me prestó mucha atención... Parecía molesta.

- Ha estado así todo el día, talvez es porque tuvo que quitarse el tinte -dije con una mueca.

- Puede ser.

Me agradaba mucho estar con Shura. Con él podía hablar de cualquier cosa sin aburrirme. Era casi como con Keisuke, sólo que Shura no era nada mío.

- ¿Cómo es que no estás bailando-vino la 'inocente' pregunta de Shura.

- Estoy cansada. Si hubieses estado aquí durante el día, hubieses visto la pesadilla que se volvió con Keisuke y Yukiei.

- Gran novedad -comentó Shura en tono sarcástico.

-.-.-.-.-.

Shura's POV

No... me lo había prometido a mí mismo. Nada de tratar tener algo con Sumino, por favor... No soportaba aquella tortura que era verla con uno de mis mejores amigos.

- ¡Ah! ¡Así que ya llgaste-dijo Yukiei apareciendo derrepente -. ¿Cómo fue la práctica?

- Matadora -respondí con total sinceridad a mi única y verdadera confidente -. No sé cómo he logrado venir hasta aquí.

- Talvez es por 'alguien' -dijo Yukiei mientras se apartaba un mechó de cabello detrás de la oreja. Pero Sumino no estaba escuchando. Había accedido ir a bailar con Keisuke por enésima vez. ¿Por quñe siempre era así? ¿Por qué no podía dejarme unos minutos para estar con ella? ¿Por qué...?

- No le des más vueltas, Shura -dijo Yukiei mientras se sentaba en lugar que había dejado Sumino -. Sólo estás logrando hacerte más daño.

- ¿Qué me aconsejas entonces?

- Enamórate de otra persona -dijo Yukiei -. No puedes estar toda la vida esperando por un amor no correspondido, Shura...

Negué con la cabeza.

- Sé que tienes razón -dije apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro -. Pero no puedo. No puedo...

- Claro que puedes... Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, Shura, ya lo verás...

Realmente agradecía tener una amiga como ella. Era la única que sabía por todo lo que pasaba.

- ¡¡NO ME TOQUES-vino el grito furioso de Sumino.

- Pero Sumino...

- ¡¡Eres un idiota, te odio-dijo Sumino mientra corría en dirección a mí. ¿Por qué las chicas cuando cumplían catorce eran tan sensibles? ¿Qué habrá hecho ese idiota ahora?

- ¿Qué sucede?

- Vámonos, Shura, por favor... Llévame a casa.

- ¡Sumino, tienes que escucharme-venía la voz preocupada y molesta de Keisuke... aquel pequeño idiota que me iba a conocer después.

- Por favor, Shura... -suplicó ella mientras sus ojos verdes se llenaban de lágrimas -. Vámonos de aquí...

Me despedí de Yukiei rápidamente, quien detuvo a Keisuke con un sólo grito de si-no-paras-te-muerdo que me asustó de verdad...

Caminamos lentamente, en silencio, mientras Sumino derramaba silenciosas lágrimas que se convertían en pequeñas, las cuales caína irremediablemente al piso.

- Shura...

- Dime...

- ¿Por qué Keisuke no me dijo nunca que le gustaba otra chica?

- ¿qué-eso no tenía ningún sentido.

Sumino dejó escapar un sollozo antes de seguir.

- Él... él besó a Hizai en mi cara, Shura -dijo ella con gran dolor en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

¿Hizai? ¿¡HIZAI? ... El señor Hiru me va a MATAR.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ohayo n.n

Aix x.x hasta que finalicé este capi. Sip, lo hice trsite porque pienso ponerle algo de ShuraxSumino al fic n.n ¬¬ pero definitivamente terminará con un KeisukexSumino n.n es que no todo puede ser felicidad en el mundo de los adolescentes, nop. lo sé por experiencia propia.

Bueno, ya nos veremos pronto. -.o espero les haya gustado.

REVIEWS!


	11. Entre una cosa y otra

Wii! n.n estoy actualizando lo más rápido que mi capacidad imaginativa me permite -.- no me hagan caso ni yo sé qué estoy escribiendo.

. nuuu! el martes al cole de nuevo ¡-¡ nu queruuu! T.T NOOOO

-.- y no es que estas vacaciones sean perfectas, simplemente no quiero regresar -

Weno, yo empiezo n.n

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

11 cap. Entre una cosa y otra...

Kurama's POV

-¿No sabes qué fue lo que sucedió, Shura?

Él abrió la boca para decir algo, luego la cerró y negó con la cabeza con vehemencia.

-¿Sólo la viste llorando y la trajiste?

-Así es...

Sabía que no me estaba diciendo la verdad. Me pregunto qué le estará pasando. Es una suerte que Hiei no esté en este preciso momento o apalearía a Shura hasta que le dijera la verdad.

-Muchas gracias por traerla, Shura.

-Buenas noches, señor Kurama.

Entré sigilosamente a la habitación de Sumino. Estaba acostada y dibujando. Estaba sonriendo, pero era una sonrisa muy extraña.

-¿Sum?

-Ah. Hola, pa -dijo ella sin mirarme.

-¿Te sucede algo?

-¿A quién? ¿A mí? Nop. Creo que no.

Hm. Definitivamente algo estaba mal.

-¿Qué tal la pasaste?

-Bien... Excelente -dijo ella sonriendo.

-Ya veo...

Talvez había tomado muy enserio las palabras de Hiei con eso de 'llorando no se solucionan las cosas'... En realidad, es mucho peor guardarse el dolor, porque puede estallar de la peor forma en cualquier momento.

-¿No tienes nada que quieras contarme, Su-chan?

-¿Algo como qué? -preguntó ella sin apartar la vista del cuaderno donde estaba dibujando.

-No sé... Algo que te haya ocurrido.

Sumino dejó el cuaderno a un lado y tomó aire.

-Déjame pensar... No, creo que no. ¿A qué viene la pregunta?

-No, nada. Quería saber si había algo que querías decirme. Sabes que escucharé todo lo que digas sin reclamarte nada.

Ella bajó la mirada y sonrió.

-No te preocupes. No me pasa nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Keisuke's POV

-Sumino... Sumino, por favor...

Ella seguía caminando de largo, como si no hubiese nadie.

-Sumino, tenemos que hablar... Sumino...

Seguía caminando delante de mí, cada vez con más prisa, como si quisiera deshacerse de mí lo más pronto posible y llegar su salón.

Malditos apellidos.

-¡Sumino! ¡Para! ¡Enserio tenemos que ha...! -plaf! Puerta del salón en la cara.

Llegó Yukiei Kuwabara, que ahora tampoco me dirigía la palabra. Me miró como si fuera un bicho raro y difícil de... aplastar (eh... no pregunten o.oU) y también me tiró al puerta en la cara. Luego llegó su hermano que también me miró con mala cara y negó con la cabeza. ¿¡Es que todo el mundo en este condenado instituto lo sabía! Por fin, llegó Natsu, que sonrió como siempre, pero me dejó muy en claro que lo que había hecho no estaba correcto y que no me hablaría durante un tiempo hasta que ya no estuviese enojada. Para no variar, el maldito timbre sonó, recordándome que mi salón estaba del otro lado del pasillo.

Así que fui corriendo, sólo para que la estúpida mochila se partiera por el exceso de libros que traía aparte para recuperar Biología y el coordinador estaba ahí y me puso una amonestación por llegar tarde.

-Maldita sea... -mascullé mientras recogía rápidamente los libros y me dí cuenta que traía un calcetín del uniforme y otro amarillo. ¡¡AAHH!

Respiré muy hondo y cuando iba a entrar...

-Contigo quería hablar -dijo una voz masculina, muy familiar.

-Shura, ahora no tengo tiempo de hablar, tengo que...

-Sí, yo también tengo que ir a clases ahora. Pero no te escaparás, Keisuke.

Me miró con furia y tomó rumbo al segundo piso, donde estaban los de tercer año.

Cielos, éste no era mi día.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sumino's POV

-Cuatrocientos sesenta y cuatro coma tres -respondí correctamente a la pregunta de la de mate.

-Excelente, señorita Jaganshi. Tome asiento.

¿Cómo había logrado aparecer después de todo? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de enfrentar la realidad con una sonrisa, falsa, pero sonrisa al fin? ¿Cómo había sido capaz de contenerme y no golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas? ¿Cómo?

Parecía la misma, por dentro, estaba totalmente destruída. Pero no podía mostrarlo. No le daría la satisfacción de verme así por su culpa. No permitiré que se burle de mí más de lo que ya lo hizo.

-Sumino... ¿Me pasas el lapicero?

-Eh... claro, Kuhno... Aquí tienes.

-Gracias... ¡estás bien?

Volteé y sonreí.

-Claro que sí. No te preocupes... Esa está mal. Es trescientos cincuenta y siete coma cuatro.

-¡Rayos!

Era una lástima que Natsu estuviese en la otra sección. Ella parecía la única que me entendía. Yukiei sólo obtaba por la agresividad, y así no se resolvían las cosas. Kuhno, al 'dale tiempo al tiempo'. Shura... Shura no me había dicho nada. Se había quedado callado escuchando todo... Luego me había abrazado con total cariño y...

-¿Es así? -preguntó yukiei mostrándome el cuaderno.

-Sólo está mal en los decimales. Es coma ciento tres, no trece.

En todo caso, tenía que olvidarme de eso. No tenía tiempo para darle vueltas. Estaba entrando ya a la secundaria y los exámenes en el Reikai eran cada vez más difíciles.

Y no debía perder la concentración sólo por un idiota que...

-Señorita Jaganshi, la llaman a dirección.

¿Qué habré hecho?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Keisuke's POV

-¡MAL, SEÑOR URAMESHI! ¡ESTA TODO, TODO MAL!

-Lo siento, profesor, le prometo que...

-¡No, no me prometa nada! ¡Siéntese y hágalo bien!

Maldito cerdo hijo de...

-¡Eh, Urameshi! ¡No eres transparente!

Idiota...

-Keisuke... ya siéntate -dijo Natsu haciendome señas -. No te desquites con el mundo.

-¿quién te dio permiso de leer mi mente?

-Lo siento...

-No lo hagas, sabes que no es agradable.

-Y no lo hice! Tú estabas demasiado enfadado, ¿cómo esperabas que no...?

-¡Señorita Daioh y Urameshi! ¡Intento dar clases, saben!

-Ya, Keisuke, siéntate...

Me sente echando pestes del de Geo y volví a la estúpida-tarea-de-mapas-de-Asia

-Urameshi, lo buscan en dirección.

Oh demonios, ¿Ahora qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sumino's POV

Estaba recostada en la pared de la dirección, viendo al suelo. Ahora que lo pensaba, el uniforme no era tan desagradable. Una blusa blanca manga corta, un lazo rojo, una falda azul oscuro y media azules. Zapatos negros... Zapatos negros que se aproximaban a mí... Levanté la mirada y di con unos ojos café que me observaban con sorpresa.

-Sumino...

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Precisamente eso te quiero preguntar...

-Mentiroso. Seguro fuiste tú el que dijo que me llamaban a dirección.

-¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Lo ves?

Nos quedamos en silencio mientras esperábamos que alguien diera alguna explicación de por qué estábamos aquí si no parecía que nadie nos hubiese llamado ni nada por el estilo.

-Sumino... yo...

-No quiero saber nada, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero... me tienes que escuchar, Sumino, yo...

-¿Tengo? ¿Tengo que escuchar_te_? Me temo que no, Keisuke.

-Pero...

-No tengo tiempo para perder. Debo volver a clases. Se acercan los exámenes mensuales y no quiero retrasarme.

-Sumino... '¡Sumino!

Me fui corriendo del lugar, conteniendo con todas mis fuerzas las ganas de llorar y lanzarme a sus brazos, rogándole que dijera que todo era mentira, que había sido sólo una pesadilla, de esas que parece que no puedes despertar. Porque así era ahora. Era una pesadilla...

Hasta que choqué con alguien que me hizo volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué sucede, Sumino? -preguntó Shura, aparentemente acababa de salir del baño.

-Nada... Es que... me llamaron a dirección y...

-Oh, ¿y qué sucedió? ¿Por qué te llamaron?... ¿Sumino?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shura's POV

Caminé con furia hasta donde se hallaba ese idiota, que trataba TODAVIA de hablar con Sumino. Por fin la dejó irse. Estaba sólo.

Lo cogí con ira del cuello de la camisa y lo empujé contra la pared.

-Te lo advertí, Keisuke. Te dije que si le hacías daño o la hacías llorar te iba a ir muy mal.

-Pero es que tú no compren

PLAFF! (Puñetazo en la cara)

-No quiero que me des explicaciones. No soy nadie para que me las des.

-¿¡ENTONCES QUE RAYOS TE SUCEDE!

PLAAAF! (Puñetazo en el estómago)

-Sabes perfectamente qué sucede. Sumino es una chica muy inocente. Y lo peor fue que confió en tí.

-¡PERO NINGUNO SABE LO QUE REALMENTE !

PLAAAFFF! (de cara al suelo)

-Yo te lo dije -dije apenas conteniendo toda la furia -. Te advertí que no le hicieras daño, Keisuke. ¿Por qué demonios no cumpliste con tu palabra?

-¡¡Ya basta! -exclamó Keisuke mientras se incorporaba y se limpiaba sangre de la boca -. ¿Te crees que no me siento miserables ahora que Sumino no me habla? No me quiere ver, no me quiere escuchar...

-¡¡TIENE TODA LA RAZON! -rugí con furia al ver que este imbécil aún se quejaba.

-¡¡NO SABES QUE MIERDA FUE LO QUE PASO! ¡¡¡NO TIENES LA MENOR IDEA!

-¡¡A MI NO ME VAS A DAR ESTUPIDAS EXPLICACIONES Y MENOS CUANDO SON MENTIRAS!

Keisuke negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué ninguno quiere saber la verdad? ¿Por qué demonios piensan que lo hice todo mal? ¿¡POR QUE RAYOS CREEN QUE ES MI CULPA!

-Simplemente porque lo es -le dije secamente. Me di la vuelta dispuesto a irme.

-No sabes nada de lo que pasa, Shura. Eres un maldito imbécil.

Hiei's POV

-Estoy harto...

-Ya me lo dijiste.

-¡Enserio estoy harto!

-No puedo hacer nada...

-Tú _NUNCA_ puedes hacer _NADA_, Kurama.

-Sí, lo sé, pobre de mí -recitó Kurama sonriendo.

-No te voy a permitir que te burles de mí, Kurama.

-Es que no podemos hacer nada. Sólo hablará cuando esté lista. No lo hará antes sólo porque 'estés harto'.

Gruñí muy enojado. Había desaparecido toda la alegría que Sumino guardaba dentro de ella. Todas sus sonrisas eran falsas. Muy falsas. Como si guardara un gran dolor y rencor dentro de ella. Sus ojos verdes en vez de expresar ternura y felicidad como los de Kurama, se habían llenado de melancolía y angustia. Habían pasado dos meses desde que empezó esa actitud.

-Tú tienes que saber qué le pasa.

-No me quiso decir nada -dijo Kurama simplemente, bebiendo el té de la taza color crema que tenía entre sus manos.

-Hn -me recosté contra la pared al sentir sentir el reiki de Sumino acercarse rápidamente al comedor.

-¡Ya llegué! -dijo ella poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas... falsas.

-¿Te fue bien?

-Sip -contestó a Kurama mientras le daba un beso y buscaba algo en la alacena -. Me muero de hambre. ¿Todavía quedan galletas?

-Al otro lado.

-Perfecto!

Me entristecía mucho que Sumino se comportase de esa manera. Talvez lo que ella necesitaba era lo que Kurama y yo no le podíamos dar: Una madre.

-No deberías comer galletas antes de almorazar -dijo Kurama sin despegar los ojos del papel ese, que se llamaba ... paledóico o algo así (N.A: Se refiere al 'periódico').

-No quiero almorzar.

-¿por qué no?

-No tengo mucha hambre.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero Kurama me indicó con una seña que no hiciera nada.

-De acuerdo, hija. Te guardaré la comida por si tienes hambre luego.

-¡De acuerdo! Iré a estudiar, tengo muchísima tarea.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación tras sí.

-¿No piensas hacer nada?

-Ya nos contará cuando esté preparada.

-¿Sólo sabes decir eso?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? -preguntó Kurama, por fin soltando aquel papelito -. No estoy más cerca de saber que le pasa a que los humanos se conviertan en conejos.

-Hn -aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenía mucha razón.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sumino's POV

-Dos de chocolate, por favor.

Por fin había llegado el fin de semana, los únicos días que tenía para hablar a fondo con Shura.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-¡Bien! ¡Me encanta el helado de chocolate! -respondí sonriendo.

Shura rió irónicamente.

-¿Sabías que no me puedes mentir?

Bajé la mirada, con el helado entre mis manos.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me siento terrible.

-Eso está mejor. Debes desahogarte. La actitud de frialdad-con-el-mundo que has tomado no es buena, terminarás por hacerte daño tú misma, Su-chan.

-Lo sé... pero no quiero darle la satisfacción a ese idiota.

-No tienes por qué hacerlo -dijo él mientras seguíamos caminando -. Simplemente no le hagas caso.

-No le estoy haciendo caso pero... Es muy difícil... -bajé la mirada -. Es que... confié tanto en él... Además, ¿¿Con Hizai?

-Es lo que más me sorprende. Esa chica es despreciable.

Seguimos caminando un rato más hasta que acabamos los helados.

-¿Por qué me pasa ésto? -pregunté al borde de las lágrimas -. No es justo...

Shura me rodeó con el brazo y me abrazó... pero... me sentí muy extraña.

-No es justo para nadie. Ni siquiera para él.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama's POV

-¿Treinta y cuatro?

-Sumino, ¿¡cómo rayos pudiste sacar treinta y cuatro en un examen tan fácil? -exclamó Hiei muy irritado.

-Lo siento... no estaba concentrada...

-¡¡Claro que no! ¡Nadie que tenga dos dedos de frente se saca treinta y cuatro! ¿Qué dice Yomi de ésto?

-... Se extrañó mucho.

-Es lógico -le dije seriamente -. Sumino, ¿qué tienes en la cabeza? Si no pasas el siguiente examen, tendrás que abandonar y no podras ser una Tantei. Dime, ¿es eso lo que deseas?

-¡Claro que no!

-¡Treinta y cuatro es una nota más que deficiente! ¡Es... es total y absurdamente vergonzosa! ¿En qué estabas pensando?

-Lo sé, papá... No volverá a pasar...

-¡Claro que no volverá a pasar! -exclamó Hiei lanzando una llamarada por la ventana y achicharrando a un pájaro que estaba ahí sentado.

Sumino tragó saliva.

-Treinta y cuatro, en un examen de puntería es una nota muy baja, y sabes que puedes dar más de tí.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suminos' POV

Claro que lo sabía... Pero...

FlashBack

-¡¡Buen día!

-¡Hola, Sumino! ¿Practicaste?

-Sip. Y seguro, tu empezaste a buscar todo lo que había sobre un exaemn de puntería, Kuhno. Ya sabes que es por rutina.

-Sí, pero no quiero quedar como Yukiei. Cuarenta y siete, qué verguenza.

-¡Mira, enclenque! ¡No hables a mis espaldas!

Llegué y... Ahí estaba... Qué extraño. Parecía como si le hubiesen golpeado... Me pregunto qué le pasaría.

-Bueno, ya están todos aquí -dijo Yomi -. Daremos paso al examen, entonces.

Primero Shura y Kuhno: noventa y siete y noventa y nueve.

Luego, Yukiei y Natsu: sesenta y dos y ochenta y uno.

Luego... Keisuke y yo...

-Sumino, tienes que escucharme, por favor.

-Cierra la boca y concéntrate...

-Pero...

-¡Ya...!... Demonios...

Keisuke: veintidos. Yo: treinta y cuatro.

Fin del FlashBack

-Que no se vuelva a repetir -dijo papi -. Estás castigada.

Sí, bueno, no podrán castigarme toda la vida...

-¿Es todo?

-¿¡C-COMO QUE ES TODO! TU

-Es todo, Sumino -sentenció papi. Se oía bastante descepcionado.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurama's POV

-Kurama...

-Déjala. No está bien.

-Noooo... Si no me lo dices ni cuenta me doy, zorro.

Le lanzé una mirada no-estoy-bromeando.

-No tengo idea de qué pueda estarle pasando, pero si le pregunto no va a querer decirme...

-¿por qué las mujeres son todas complicadas?

-No serían mujeres entonces, Hiei.

Hiei gruñó exasperado y se volteó a otro lugar.

Era muy extraño, Sumino siempre decía lo que le pasaba, fuera bueno o malo. Pero... ahora parecía como si ya no me tuviese confianza... ¿Talvez estaba metida en líos amorosos y adolescentes?

Eso empezaba a formar sentido... Sí...

-¡Cómo no lo vi antes! -exclame de repente, haciendo que Hiei se atragantara con sus propios pensamientos.

Me miró interrogante, pero tan sólo sonreí.

-¡Ahora vuelvo!

Entré con cuidado a la habitación de Sumino, que estaba acostada, deprimida.

-Hija...

-¿Eh? ¿Vas a castigarme de algo más, papi? -preguntó ella incorporándose.

-No, no, para nada. Sólo quería hablar contigo.

-Oh... ¿hice algo malo?

-No. No creo que hayas hecho algo lo suficientemente malo como para que venga a hablar contigo, ¿o sí?

-Creo que no.

-Sumino, ¿Acaso estás deprimida por.. bueno, alguien que te guste?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Lo supuse.

Ella tomó aire y se dispuso a contarme todo: con detalles, lágrimas y almohadas por la ventana.

Hiei's POV

Kurama salió de la habitación tan enfadado e indignado que no parecía propio de él. Luego su semblante cambió al de melancolía.

-Etto... ¿qué pasa?

Kurama negó con la cabeza y dio un suspiro.

-Problemas de adolescentes.

-Wow zorro, eres tan absolutamente brillante y fácil de entender que me sorprende no haberme dado cuenta antes.

-No, Hiei... Bueno... no estás para saberlo, ni yo para contarlo, pero Sumino... hm... ella quiere mucho a un chico.

-¿Y?

-Lo 'quiere mucho', ¿me explico?

-¿Adónde quieres llegar, kitsune?

-Novio...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¡¿QUE!

Suminos' POV

Qué feo grito... Me pregunto qué habrá pasado.

Ah, diablos... Tengo tanta tarea acumulada, no va a ser un buen fin de semana...

Sería mejor llamar a Shura para que me ayudara o estaría en graves problemas... ¿Cómo he podido dejar que ésto me pasara? ¡No hacer tareas durante la semana!

-Esto se tiene que terminar. De una vez por todas. Por Dios, Sumino, no será el fin del mundo sólo porque... bueno... ¡Claro que no!

Y sonó el timbre.

-¡Yo voy!

Abrí la puerta de la habitación y fui hasta la puerta.

-¡Shura! ¡Buen...!

-¡¡A TI TE QUERIA VER, MALDITO! -exclamó papá apuntando a Shura con su katana.

-¡¡AAHH! ¿QuésucedeseñorHieiseñor?

-¡Papá! ¡Déjalo en paz! ¿qué te ha hecho?

-¡Ese es el idiota que te tiene asi! ¡Ese idiota que dice ser tu novio?

-¿eh?

-Papá, ¿de qué rayos estás hablando?

-S-señor Hiei, Suminoyyonosomosnada! nada de nada! se l-lo juro!

Papá guardó su katana, pero nos siguió observando con desconfianza.

-Por Dios... Vamos, Shura...

Salimos del apartamento. Ninguno dijo nada mientras íbamos en el ascensor.

Salimos del edificio. Hacía mucho calor fuera... y seguíamos sin hablar. ¡Demonios! ¡Yo no debía salir! ¡Tenía mucha tarea que hacer!

-Sumino...

-Shura...

Me reí disimuladamente y negué con la cabeza.

-Dime.

-No, dime tú primero -me detuve y sonreí. Aunque en verdad hacía calor, era un día muy brillante y hermoso.

-Las damas primero.

-Pero tú eres un caballero, sé cortés y dime tú.

Shura rió en voz baja.

-De acuerdo. Te preguntaré, ¿por qué tu papá me dijo que yo era tu novio?

-Es que le conté a papi lo de Keisuke... Supongo que abrió su linda boquita y le contó a papá, y él creyó que eras tú.

-Ya veo...

-Pero no era eso lo que querías decirme, verdad?

-Ya te dije, te toca a tí -dijo Shura rápidamente.

-No es justo!

-Lo es, así que te toca.

-Hm.. de acuerdo, pero caminemos un poco más, ¿sí?

Seguimos un largo trecho, hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia.

-Mi padre dijo que podrías repetir el examen de puntería. Pero eso sí, no puedes ditraerte ni sacar menos de ochenta y cinco.

-¿¿Enserio?

-Bueno, eso dijo, así que yo supongo que...

-¡¡Genial! Así podré cerrarle la boca a Kuhno. ¡Es la mejor noticia que he podido recibir en este día!

-Me alegro que estes de buen humor. Es la primera vez que te veo sonreir sinceramente en tres meses.

Sonreí más abiertamente y nos quedamos callados unos minutos.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-Ah... ya lo verás, Su-chan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Keisuke's POV

P-pero qué? ¿Y esos dos?

-¡Keisuke! ¡Lánzala de una maldita vez! -gritó Kuhno.

Estábamos jugando fútbol con unos amigos y.. y... ¡eh! ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡No la tomes de las manos!

-¡¡Keisuke! -exclamó Yukiei enfadada -. ¡¿qué tanto miras que no...! Oh...

Es que... ellos dos... estaban... conversando... demasiado... juntos...

Maldito imbécil...

Plaaaff!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shura's POV

-Mierda...

-¿estás bien? -preguntó Sumino acercándose a mí cuando el balón de fútbol había rodado lejos de mí.

-Sí... sí, estoy bien, yo...

-¡Oh! Je je, lo lamento amigo -dijo Keisuke acercándose y ofreciéndome la mano para levantarme -. Creo que me desvié.

No me digas...

-Hm...

-¿Alguno vio dónde quedó el balón?

-Allá -dijo Sumino señalando cualquier lugar.

-Oh... bien... gracias.

Y desapareció en la dirección que Sumino le había dado.

-Idiota -murmuró negando con la cabeza. Luego sonrió -. Bueno, ¿entonces hacia dónde nos vamos?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurama's POV

-no puedes prohibirselo.

-¡¡PERO POR PERMITIRSELO, MIRA LO QUE PASO, BAKA KITSUNE!

-Bueno... No siempre termina bien, Hiei.

-Tonto kitsune.

-Mira, no es mi culpa. Ella está creciendo. ¡qué quieres que haga? No puedo simplemente...

-Mejor cállate -dijo Hiei volteando a otro lado -. La verdad te estás volviendo insoportable.

-Ah sí, no me digas -dije sonriendo mientras volvía a la mesa con una bandeja llena de dulces -. Qué mal... Y yo que pensaba recompensarte por no haber matado a Shura...

- ierra la boca y dame eso.

En ese instante, al puerta se abrió.

- Ajá! ¿Cómo están, excelente youkai de ojos rojos, hermanito? -preguntó Hiru mientras entraba al comedor -. No deberías dejar la puerta sin llave, cualquiera se puede meter.

- racias por el consejo -gruñó Hiei de mal talante.

-Am... ¿Y mi pequeña sobrina? ¿Dónde se metió? -preguntó Hiru recorriendo el comedor y el salón con los ojos.

-Salió, Hiru. ¿Deseas tomar algo?

-Hm... Creo que no -dijo al final, sonriendo -. Venía a visitar a Sumino, pero si no está...

-... Puedes largarte y nunca volver -propuso Hiei sin mirarlo.

-Hm... creo que no -dijo Hiru después de pretender meditarlo -. Me pregunto por qué estás siempre malhumorado.

-Baka.

Hiru y yo intercambiamos miradas.

-Eh... de acuerdo. Bueno, entonces me marcho. Sólo quería ver a Sumino. Veré si vuelvo más tarde o...

-¿jamás? -dijo Hiei ladeando la cabeza.

-... o talvez mañana. Hasta luego -dijo Hiru haciendo una reverencia y salió.

-Lo odio -declaró Hiei mientras se hacía con los dulces.

Sumino's POV

-Al final no me dijiste todo, Shura -dije mientras tiraba el envoltorio del chocolate a la basura -. Ahora tienes que decirme.

-Eh... lo sé, pero no es fácil.

-Dimeeee

-Ya... está bien -dijo Shura mientras notaba que sus mejillas adquirian un tono escarlñata. ¡qué risa! -. sabes? Ha... Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kiesuke y tú... terminaron...

-Si -asentí con la cabeza.

Shura tomó mis manos y se acercó a mí.

-Sumino, tú me gustas mucho.

Abrí mucho los ojos a tiempo que muchas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza.

¿qué voy a hacer ahora?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

holaaaax! je je, al fin termine este capi x.x que terrible

buenu, espero poder actualizar mas rapido y que les haya gustado el capi, je je.

em... ah si! Sumikooo! ¬.¬ no, ninia, no se va a kedar con Shura... ¬.¬ por tu culpa ya ni se con quien se va a quedar ¬.¬

Bueno, ya nos vemos.

matta ne!


	12. Caer

Holaaaaaaaaas! n.n esperando que esten todos bien, se presenta Dark-Kagome como... Dark-Kagome o.o ¬.¬ alguien me pasa un lavamanos...? No, ese taba ocupado... entonces... ¡¡ME LANZO DEL EVEREST!... no creo que llegue a tiempo o.o... T.T no me puedo suicidar!

también, para pedir disculpas por no haber actualizado antes, pero me bloquearon la cuenta... ¬.¬ otra vez. pero no volverá a pasar, modifiqué todos los fics n.nU asi que el chismoso-a puede revolcarse en su fracaso n.nU

Pregunta, ¿qué he hecho yo al mundo para que me odie de esa manera o.O? u.u de todas maneras seguiré escribiendo, aunque me cierren la cuenta siempre puedo crearme otra, así que ahorrense el trabajo y esfuerzo, eh?

Cap. Especialmente dedicado al más ESPECIAL de mis amigos n.n Mi gran amigo **Hikari-kun** n.nU gracias por leer mis fix, sabes lo importante que es recibir apoyo de un buen amigo como tu n.n

Y sin más, empiezo este capi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

cap. 12. Caer

Sumino's POV

Despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta, despierta... ¡¡Por favor despierta!

Claro, tenía que despertar porque... porque estaba dormida porque... porque Shura... Nunca me diría algo así... ¿verdad?

-¿Sumino?

Porque... si él me hubiese dicho algo así... eso quiere decir que...

-¿Su-chan?

Quiere decir que... él... desde hace... desde hace tanto... y yo...

-¿Sumino? ¡Sumino, reacciona, por favor!

-¿Eh?

-No tienes que responderme. Sólo quiero que lo sepas, ¿de acuerdo?

-Sí. Está bien... Shura...

-¡Suminoooo!

-¿Qué sucede, Yukiei?

-Ay, nada, sólo quería saludarlos -dijo ella sonriendo -. Por cierto... ¿No dijiste que me ayudarías a estudiar esta tarde?

-¿eh? ¡Tienes razón! ¡Lo siento mucho, Yukiei! Pero tú no parecías muy interesada en estudiar mientras jugabas fútbol con Keisuke y Kuhno.

- Sí, bueno, la gente cambia y de verdad que necesito levantar mis notas. Por favooooor.

- Ve -dijo Shura sonriendo -. Nos veremos más tarde.

- Pero... Shura...

- Anda de una vez.

Yukiei nos miró de reojo y me miró interrogante. Negué con la cabeza y fuimos camino a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama's POV

Hiei bostezó y me miró de reojo.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Estoy aburrido.

-En realidad es algo que no me sorprende últimamente -dije sonriendo -. Aquí tienes.

-Hn.

-De nada -contesté al tiempo que Hiei se llevaba una cucharada de helado a la boca.

-Es que me canso de estar todo el día sin hacer nada. Mukuro ya no me llama... Parece que ese hermano tuyo se la ha acaparado para él sólo -se quejó Hiei -. ¿Cómo rayos me voy a volver más fuerte?

-Paciencia, Hiei. Yo creo que Hiru tiene algunos asuntos que arreglar con Mukuro.

-¿Cómo cuáles?

-No lo sé...

-Baka kitsune.

La puerta se abrió, mostrando a dos jovencitas sonrientes.

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer? -preguntó en un susurro Yukiei.

-No sé... en verdad... no lo sé. Me da mucho miedo pensar en eso.

-¿Por qué? ¡No me dirás que todavía te gus! -Yukiei se cayó de repente al notar nuestra presencia -. Buenas tardes.

-Hola, Yukiei.

-Hn.

-Yukiei vino a estudiar, papi -dijo Sumino sonriendo -. ¿No hay problema, verdad?

-En lo absoluto.

Ambas entraron a la habitación de Sumino.

-Aburrido... aburrido... -canturreó Hiei.

-Si quieres, puedes volver al Makai, nada te obliga a quedarte -dije sonriendo.

-Sí, como sea.

-Vamos, Hiei. No te la puedes pasar diciendo que te aburres todo el tiempo.

-Es que en verdad me aburro.

-¿Te gustaría hacer algo intereante?

-... Zorro estúpido, hay dos menores de edad aquí, ¿te crees...?

-No... no me refería a 'eso' -dije sonrojándome.

-¿Ah no?

-No...

-¿Entonces?

-¿Alguna vez has subido a una montaña rusa?

-¿qué?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-No creo que ésto sea buena idea.

Hiei se mantenía alejado de todos, como si le tuviera miedo a los juegos mecánicos del parque de diversiones.

-¡Vamos, Hiei! -exclamò Yuusuke -. Deja esa antipatía al menos hoy. Hace mucho que no salimos todos juntos. Y los chicos están por allá -dijo Yuusuke señalando un pequeó grupo de adolescentes.

-Hn.

-Daaaale, Hiei -dijo Yuusuke sonriendo.

-No me toques.

-¿Le tienes miedo a los juegos, enano?

-¿Qué me llamaste, deforme?

-¡Enano!

-¡Deforme!

-No han cambiado nada -dijo Yuusuke negando con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya, no se queden ahí! -exclamó Botán -. ¡¡Vamos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡De ninguna manera!

-Vamos, Hiei. Será un pequeño recuerdo.

-¡No quiero tomarme una estúpida foto con estúpido como ustedes!

-Pero hace tiempo que nos reuníamos, Hiei -dijo Yukina abriendo los ojos -. Por favor, Hiei...

Era la última jugada. Si Hiei decía 'no' a Yukina...

-Eh... Está bien... -aceptó Hiei resignado -. ¡¡Pero no quiero ningún estúpido animal ningen peludo al costado!

-¿Te refieres a los peluches, enano? Sólo lo llevan las chicas.

-Idiota.

-Dejen de pelear -dijo Keiko -. ¡Ahora! Es photo sticker así que todos podremos llevarnos una.

-Ano... kit... ¿qué es eso que dijo la onna?

-¿Photo sticker? -Hiei asintió -. Son pequeñas fotos sacdas con esa máquina, y son autoadhesivas... quiere decir que puedes pegarlas en cualquier lugar.

-Hn. Baka ningen.

-¿Listooooos? ¡¡Ahora!

¡¡Flash!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Shura's POV

-Pero... eso está muy alto -dijo Sumino mirando con cierto recelo la montaña rusa.

-¡Vamos, Su! ¡Tienes que vencer tu miedo a las alturas de una vez por todas! -exclamó Yukiei.

-Tiene razón -dijo Natsu sonriendo -. Además, se ve divertido.

-Nunca me he subido a una montaña ruysa -murmuró Sumino bajando la mirada.

-Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez -dijo Keisuke -. No pasará nada.

Sumino me miró de reojo y se volteó rápidamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sumino's POV

Qué incómodo...

-¡¡Ya dejen de perder el tiempo o se armará una cola larguísima! -se quejó Yukiei -. ¡Vaaamos!

-Si no quieres subir, me quedaré contigo -dijo Shura acercándose. Esto no logró más que hacerme enrojecer intensamente.

-Gracias...

-Yo me quedo también -dijo Kiesuke firmemente.

-¡No sean ridiculos! -exclamó Yukiei exasperada -. ¡Todos subiremos y no se hable más!

-Pero... yo no...

-¡Tú serás la primera, Sumino! -dijo Yukiei sonriendo -. Ahora tú, Keisuke. Vamos, Shura, Natsu, Kuhno... ¡y yo!

¡¡AAAAHHH!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei's POV

-Ese pequeño idiota hijo de Yomi...

-¿Te refires a Shura?

-Hm.

-¿Qué pasa con él?

-Que... es muy extraño, pero se ha vuelto... ¿patética y estúpidamente amable? ¿Respetuoso?

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo con los demás chicos. Supongo que su mal carácter se debía a que no tenía amigos con los cuales jugar o conversar. Y eso no ayudó en su recreación. En todo caso, ahora es más agrdable.

-A mí no me gusta.

-¿Por qué?

-Pasa mucho tiempo al lado de Sumino.

Kurama rió en voz baja y negó la cabeza.

-Eres demasiado sobreprotector.

-Cierra la boca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shura's POV

-Nunca más pienso subirme en algo así -declaró Yukiei.

-¡A mí me gustó! ¡Subamos de nuevo! -propuso Sumino sonriendo.

-¡NO!

-¡Tú fuiste la que insitió, Yukiei!

Yukiei prefirió no hacer caso.

-Mejor vamos a comer, ¡si?

Hm... Esto era realmente incómodo... El silencio reinaba entre Sumino y yo. Los demás parecían no darse cuenta... Eran como un mundo aparte...

-¿Qué quieres comer, Sumino? -preguntó Keisuke.

-¡Chocolate!

-Bien. ¿Yukiei...?

-Parece que arreglaron las cosas entre ustedes -comenté sonriendo.

-Eh... no exactamente, pero creo que no puedo estar enojada toda la vida por una tontería -dijo ella bajando la mirada a causa del furioso sonrojo que azotaba sus mejillas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yukiei's POV

-Ojalá Sumino se decida.

-Eso espero –contestó Natsu negando con la cabeza -. Nunca he visto a Shura tan triste.

-Siempre la ha querido. Se le nota hasta en la mirada.

-No puedo creer que nunca se diera cuenta…

-¿Crees que si Shura se lo pide, le dirá que sí?

-Eso espero.

-¡Aquí tienes, Yukiei!

-Gracias, Suke... ¿No vas a comer nada tú?

-Neehh. Así estoy bien -contestó Keisuke. Luego volteó a ver a Sumino y gruñó con furia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurama's POV

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

-CALLATE!

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-¡QUE CIERRES LA BOCA TE DIGO!

-¡QUE ENANO TAN ESTUPIDO!

-CIERRA LA BOCA, DEFORME!

No era su culpa si Hiei se embarraba con helado por querer coger una roceta de maíz caída sobre un hot dog de la mesa de un pelado que estaba tomando café.

La verdad es que pensé que si reía, se pondría peor.

-Ya. Basta. Hiei, luego puedes ir a limpiarte. Y Kuwabara, no creo que fuera cuestión de risa.

-Ya. Ya. Está, Kurama -dijo Kuwabara aún conteniendo la risa.

-¡VOY A MATARTE DE UNA VEZ!

-Hiei...

-¡PERO PERO...!

-Hiei...

-¡Oh, está bien! ¡Rayos! ¡Rayos!

Dejé escapar una ligera risa.

-Ya te cambiarás.

-¡No pienso cambiarme!

-Entonces hay que limpiarte.

-¡'No me quiero limpiar!

-Vamos, Hiei, cálmate un poco.

-¡Estoy muy calmado! ¿que no se nota?

-Eh... Está, Hiei.

-Zorro estúpido...

-¡Dejen de pèlear! ¿que es lo único que saben hacer? -preguntó Yusuke.

-No, no es ni la mitad de lo que sabemos...

-Hiei.

-Baka kitsune.

-Nunca pensé en llegar a ver a Kurama y a Hiei peleando -dijo Yusuke riendo -. Casi nunca es así. Normalmente, es algo de: 'Kurama, tonto. Tú tienes la razón, Hiei'.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas excepto Hiei.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shura's POV

-Eh... Sumino...

-¿dime?

-Hum... Sé que te dije que... que no quería que me dieras una respuesta pero... Yo... realmente.

-Te quiero, Shura -dijo ella mirándome a los ojos, las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, hasta convertirse en hermosas joyas que caían sobre el suelo con un golpe seco -. Pero no puedo darte una respuesta. No quiero hacerte sufrir. Yo no puedo...

No pudo terminar la frase... Simplemente no pude resistirlo.

Tenerla tan cerca y sus finas facciones atenunando cada gesto que hacía... Ella era preciosa. Presioné mis labios sobre los de ellas, sin sentir respuesta alguna. Sin embargo, aquello me llenó de una falsa alegría. Y ella me separó con brusquedad.

-¡Apártate! ¡Déjame sola! -dio media vuelta y echó a correr.

¿qué había hecho?

Mi cuerpo no parecía querer responder a mi cerebro. "'Corre tras ella"

Pero no podía... Simplemente no podía... Sentía que algo se había quebrado dentro de mí. Era tan doloroso... Era demasiado doloroso ver como la persona que amas te rehuye. Te aparta. Te hace un lado. Y sigue queriendo a alguien que le hace daño.

Yo no debería haber hecho eso. No debía haberme fijado en ella. No debía haber roto su confianza. Nunca volvería a ser mi amiga... qué digo amiga... mi compañera... Mi...

_¡Apártate! ¡Déjame en paz!_

Sus palabras taladraban mi cerebro. No podía reaccionar.

_...no puedo darte una respuesta..._

Entonces qué sentido tenía vivr así. Sin alguien a quien querer y que te corresponda.

_Te quiero, Shura..._

Sí... querer a alguien... No era lo mismo... que _amar_ a alguien...

No tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar. Ella no volvería a hablarme. No volvería siquiera a mirarme. Ni tan siquiera se acordaría de mí después de eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sumino's POV

-¡Tonto Shura! ¡Tonto!

-Sumino... No logras nada poniéndote así -dijo Natsu, con voz calmada y pacífica, tan característica de ella.

-¡Es un tonto! -no podía contener mi llanto. Era horrible... era doloroso... era sufrimiento... sufría de hacer sufrir a alguien a quien quería.

-Sumino, ¿qué es lo que sientes por Shura?

-¡No siento nada!

-No te mientas a tí misma, Sumino...

-¡No puedo sentir nada ! ¡No lo quiero de esa manera!

-Sumino...

-Lo que más me duele... es que él fue muy sincero... y yo... lo empujé...

-Todo estará bien, Sumino.

-¡No! ¡No estará bien! ¡Él debe odiarme en este momento!

-No, él es incapaz de odiarte, Sumino... Es Shura...

-Tiene razón -dijo Yukiei al fin hablando -. Además... Estoy segura que algo dentro tuyo está latienete por él.

Escuché a Keisuke gruñir.

-No...

-Claro que sí. Si en verdad no sentías nada por él, no te habrías sonrojado de esa manera -dijo Kuhno sonriendo.

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! -gritamos Keisuke y yo al mismo tiempo... y nos sonrojamos.

-¡Sí que tiene! -dijo Yukiei -. Y no te metas, Keisuke. Deja a Sumino ser feliz.

-¡No le estoy haciendo nada!

-¡Exacto! Ya le hiciste mucho.

-Basta, chicos...

Me sequ

é las lágrimas y me puse de pie.

-Creo que debo buscarle, ¿verdad?

-¡Al fin algo inteligente!

-Haz lo que quieras -espetó Keisuke.

-Eso haré.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hiei's POV

-¿Por qué estaba lorando Sumino?

Kurama volteó.

-No lo sé...

-Seguro que tiene que ver con el mocoso hijo del detective!

-No lo creo, Hiei. Ellos están peleados.

-Hn. No me agrada.

-Tranquilo, Hiei, vamos.

-¡Estoy tranquilo!

-Sí, sí, Hiei.

-Estúpido.

-En unas horas más nos iremos, sé paciente.

-¿paciente? ¿¿PACIENTE? ¡Con esos estúpidos decerebrados nadie puede ser paciente! ¡Sólo tú porque eres idiota!

-Qué halago... Por cierto, Hiei...

-Ya lo sé. Nunca me lo hubiese imaginado.

-¿Hizai ya lo sabe?

Solté una risa irónica.

-No lo creo. Tu hermanito ha estado haciendo esfuerzos para decirle, pero sigue siendo un cobarde, al fin y al cabo.

-Es que... También está la reacción de Hizai... Él no puede...

-¡Sí que puede! ¡Se revolcó en la cama con Mukuro! ¡Que pague las consecuencias!

-Ahora es una consecuencia, ¿eh?

-Oh, demonios. ¡Sabes lo que quiero decir!

-Sí, sí, Hiei, claro que lo sé. Espero que Sumino no te parezca una de esas 'consecuencias'.

-¡Ya para con eso, Kurama!

-De acuerdo...

-Te estás molestando sin razón.

-No estoy molesto.

-Haz lo que quieras.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shura's POV

-Al fin puedo decir que... la he perdido... -me dije en un tono que consideré sombrío -. No guardo la más mínima esperanza de que...

-Shura.

-¿eh? -volteé casi sin creerlo -. Sumino! Yo... yo... quería... discúpame... fue sólo...

-Está bien -dijo ella -. No estoy enojada. Lamento mi reacción.

-¡Lamento mi impulso!

Sumino resopló.

-¿Por qué las cosas no pueden ser más fáciles?

-¿eh?

-Es como caer... Una vez que caes... es difícil volver a levantarte... Es difícil seguir adelante. Aún con tus padre... con tus amigos... con todo...

-¿Sumino?

-En realidad el amor es así -dijo ella pensativamente -. Una caída. Una caída emocionante al principio... Riesgo. Placer. Sacrificio. Pero... cuando no es correspondido, la caída es dolorosa. Algo así es el amor. Como miel ponsoñoza. Dulce y... venenoso...

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

-¿Podré llegar a amar algún día? -dijo ésto y dio media vuelta, marchándose. Y en ese momento, la vi más inalcanzable que nunca.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

YAY! FINALLY! queria quitarme este capi de encima -.-U llevaba ya tiempo queriendo escribirlo. Pero bueno, aki lo tiene al fin n.nU

x cierto, quisiera saber si quieren que vuelva a publicar 'cierra los ojos' digo... si es que lo quieren leer y entender 'vidas compartidas'. La vdd es que lo releí y no me pude creer que yo escribiera tanta... cosa rara junta o.O fue extraño.

Jeje, pero como fue mi primer fic d yyh no m puedo kejar.

am... bueo, sha los dejo, eh? n.n

Matta ne!


	13. cap 13

Hola a todos!

Aaahh! Lamento muchisimo haberme atarasado tanto, pero la verdad no tenía tiempo (ni inspiración) para escribir nada u.u

Esdpero sepan disculparme, jeje n.nU

Bueno, capi dedicado a **Alex Wind** (debo decir que en realidad me encantó el fic o.oU está demasiado original! espero lo sigas, muajajaja, gracias por pasarmelo .-.o... ¬.¬ y que ahora ya no sé con quién se va a quedar Sumino ¬.¬ aunke yo ya tengo mi final! quiero que se quede con Keisuke! T.T es mi fiiiic!))

Y a **Hirui no Shadow** (vamos amiga, nu t deprimas .-.o siempre digo 'enfrenta al mundo siempre con una sonrisa' y aunke no lo cumplo a menudo, t lo aconsejo .-.oU)

Finalmente, a **Hikari.-Kun** (neeeh! que ya se me pegó el .-kun xDD T.T y grax x lo d q no soy neurotica xDD en realidad no creo tar tan mal o.O)

**Sensei**! T.T Oh, espero que sigas con el fic de 'Solo se compartir el odio'... recuerda que no soy buena para recordar nombres ¬¬U lo que sí te digo es que está buenísimo, jeje. Y te aseguro que ya no me da risa, en lo más mínimo o.o

Pues yo ya le sigo, ¿eh?

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

cap. 13 Hermanos

Kurama's POV

.-Hiei, despierta!

.-Hm... ¿qué pasa?... Zorro estúpido...

Sonreí y volví a mover a Hiei.

.-¿qué quieres? .-preguntó bastante irritado.

.-Hoy es cumpleaños de Sumino.

.-¿y?

.-¿Cómo que 'y'? ¡Cumple 15 años!

.-¿y?

.-Vamos, Hiei...

.-Es muy temprano...

.-Son las seis y media.

.-¡Por eso!

.-Vamos... .-volví a recostarme en la cama y abracé a Hiei rodeándolo con mis brazos .-. ¿qué crees que dirá si su padre no le dice nada?

.-Vete al demonio...

.-Hiei!

.-¿qué?

.-Haz lo que quieras .-dije finalmente. Estaba seguro que estaba más dormido que despierto. Estúpidas misiones de Mukuro. Cht.

Cerré la puerta y avancé hasta la habitación de Sumino. Estaba sentada en la cama, con el uniforme lista para salir al colegio.

.-Feliz día, Sumino .-dije sonriendo.

Ella sonrió y se acercó a damre un abrazo.

.-Gracias, otôsan (N.A: es que ya no quiero que le diga 'papi', asi que cuando habla de Hiei, papá y cuando habla de Kurama otôsan aunque signifike lo mismo... duh!).

.-Para tí.

.-¿eh? .-Sumino recibió con cierta sorpresa el paquete en sus manos .-. ¡qué es?

.-Tendrás que abrirlo.

Ella volvió a sonreir y se sentó en la cama. Lo abrió lentamente y pude notar cómo sus ojos brillaban.

.-Otôsan...

.-Son las guía de los parques y hoteles .-dije sonriendo .-. Siempre te dije que cuando cumplieras quince te regalaría el viaje a Disney, ¿o no? (N.A: ¬¬yo siempre he querido un regalo así... ¬¬ nunca me lo dan... ¬¬ se creen que no me lo merezco ¬.¬)

Ella se colgó de mi cuello.

.-Muchas gracias... ¿Y papá?

.-Durmiendo .-dije mientras resoplaba .-. Llegó hace unas horas.

.-Le das mis saludos cuando despierte, ¿sí?

.-Sí, hija. ¿Ya desayunaste?

.-No, pero no tengo hambre. ¡Ya me voy!

.-¡Sumino! Pero tienes que..

.-Me llevo dinero para comprar algo, ¡adios! .-dijo ella sonriendo y abrazando el regalo mientras lo guardaba rápidamente en el cajón de sus cosas valiosas y salió.

Me daba mucha trsiteza ver a mi hija así. Pàrecía estar realmente triste. Lo curioso es que ni ella misma sabía por qué.

Regresé a la habitación y Hiei aún seguía dormido.

.-Papas fritas... nieve dulce...

.-Ah, Hiei...

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Sumino's POV

.-¡Buen día!

.-¡Hola, Sumino! ¡Feliz cumpleaños! .-dijo Yukiei sonriendo .-. Tengo el regalo en casa, es grande y por eso no lo traje.

.-Gracias, Yukiei...

.-¡Feliz día, Su.-chan! .-exclamó Natsu sonriendo y me extendió un paquete .-. ¡espero te gusten!

Lo abrí y encontré dos hermosos pendientes largos con unas estrellas al final, hechas de plata.

.-¡Vaya, Natsu!

.-¡Son preciosos! ¡Y te debe haber costado una fortuna!...

.-Nah, no te preocupes, Su. Espero que te queden bien.

Las tres nos reímos mientras íbamos en dirección al salón. Por fin nos había tocado a todos en el mismo salón y tenía la ligera sospecha de que papá tenía mucho que ver en ello...

.-Feliz cumpleaños, Su.-chan .-dijo Kuhno sonriendo .-. Tengo el regalo en casa porque...

.-Ya le dije .-dijo Yukiei sonriendo.

Nos sentamos y empezamos a conversar sobre lo que haríamos en la tarde.

.-¡Ah! ¡Buen día! .-dijo Keisuke entrando, sonriendo .-. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Sumino!

Me extendió una gran bolsa con un moño rosa.

.-G.-gracias, Keisuke...

.-¡Ábrelo! .-pidió Natsu.

.-Eh... de acuerdo... .-Abrí con delicadeza la bolsa de papel y encontré un hermoso peluche de zorro, color blanco y al fondo muchos dulces y chocolates .-.¡Vaya! ¡Está precioso, Keisuke!

.-Je, sabía que te gustaría .-dijo él pasando un brazo detrás de la nuca.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Shura's POV

Escuché las risas de las chicas aproximarse. La hora de salida se había transformado en mi hora favorita. Mi hora favorita porque a veces lograba que Sumino me dejara acompañarla hasta su casa, mi hora favorita porque se acababan las estúpidas admiradoras, mi hora favorita porque al fin podía deshacerme de Hizai... Y estaba algo lejos de todo el barullo del instituto.

.-Nihao, chicas.

.-¡Hola, Shura! .-dijo Yukiei sonriendo .-. ¿No tienes práctica hoy?

.-Se canceló .-dije plantando mi mirada en los ojos verdes de Sumino.

.-Oh... em... Natsu, ven, quería mostrarte la nueva heladería...

.-¡Nueva helñadería? ¿¡Dónde? .-preguntó Natsu haciéndose la tonta y siguiendo a Yukiei, dejándose a Sumino y a mí solos.

.-Feliz cumpleaños, Sumino.

.-Eh... Muchas gracias, Shura .-dijo ella bajando la mirada.

.-¿Está bien si caminamos?

.-Claro...

Podía notar cómo el rubor en las mejillas de Sumino se acrecentaba a medida que avanzábamos. También pude notar cómo aferraba con sus manos un paqeute con un moño rosa... Hum...

Nos detuvimos bajo un árbol, mientras habñábamos de cosas sin importancia.

.-Sumino... ¿quieres saber cuál es mi regalo para tí?

.-¿eh?... No debía molestarte, Shura...

.-Claro que sí .-dije sonriendo, acercándome a ella.

.-Shura...

Cogi su rostro entre mis manos y posé mis labios sobre los suyos, escuchando el sonido que hizo el paquete al caer al césped.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Kurama's POV

.-Fue más de lo que me esperaba para una bienvenida .-dijo Hiei cubriéndose con la sábana.

.-No veía otra manera de despertarte, Hiei .-contesté sonriendo.

.-Idiota... .-Hiei volvió a esconderse debajo de las sábanas; sus mejillas estaban rojas y su respiración un poco alterada .-. Hay mucho medios por los cuales se puede despertar a alguien.

.-Pero ninguno sirve contigo, Hiei.

.-Te odio...

.-No, no lo haces.

.-Hn... ¿Y Sumino?

.-No ha vuelto del instituto.

.-Hm... ¿Hoy no cumple quince?

.-¿te parece?

.-Idiota.

.-Nos iremos de viaje.

.-¿De qué?

.-Viajaremos. Sé que Sumino siempre ha querido salir del país...

.-Ogh, pero yo estoy bien aquí .-dijo Hiei quejumbroso.

.-Pero ya tiene quince años, Hiei.

.-¿Y a dónde vamos? .-preguntó Hiei sentándose.

.-Estados Unidos.

.-¿eh?

.-En Norte América.

.-¿Cuándo?

.-Me imagino que cuando salga del colegio. Antes que vaya a la universidad.

.-¿Es decir?

.-En unos dos años.

.-Oh... Muy poco tiempo .-dijo Hiei irónicamente.

.-Aún no tengo todo el dinero para ir los tres .-respondí sonriendo.

.-¿qué le podría regalar yo? .-preguntó Hiei bostezando.

.-Yo creo que un 'feliz día' le bastaría.

.-Hablo enserio.

.-Por eso. Sumino no es de la clase de chicas que prefieren los regalos costosos ni las cosas materiales.

.-Lo único que le he regalado en toda la vida fue mi Hirui no seki.

.-Estoy seguro que eso le basta y le sobra, Hiei.

.-Soy un fracaso como padre.

.-No, no lo eres .-dije sonriendo .-. Simplemente te hace falta ambientarte un poco.

.-¿Luego de quince años?

.-Ajap.

.-Qué estúpido.

.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.

Sumino's POV

.-¡No!

.-Sumino... yo no quería hacerte llorar...

Pero no podía evitarlo.

.-Eres mi mejor amigo... ¿Por qué?

Pensando... analizando... ¿qué era lógico? Al parecer la lógica no cabía dentro de aquel tumulto de sensaciones diferentes y dolorosas de las que formábamos partes... Era algo más profundo... algo que no podía explicarse... Una sencilla pregunta... ¿Por qué?

.-Porque mi cerebro no responde a la lógica. Y porque no está mal. Y porque no es prohibido. Y porque...

.-¡Aléjate de mí! .-cogí con rapidez el paquete y pretendí alejarme.

.-¿Por qué tienes miedo de intentarlo al menos? .-preguntó él.

Porque no siento nada por tí.

.-Shura...

.-No me gusta el sentimentalismo.

.-¡¡Tú empezaste todo ésto!

De pronto... Él comenzó a reir.

.-¿eh?

.-Es que... es que... hace tiempo... que no peleábamos...

Lo miré aturdida y confundida.

.-¿Shura?

Él negó con la cabeza.

.-Perdóname, Sumino .-dijo él y se acercó a mí.

.-..-..-..-..-

Shura's POV

.-¿Qué vas a hacer?

.-Te borraré la memoria .-contesté seriamente .-. No quiero que sigas sufriendo por mi culpa.

.-¡No lo hagas, Shura! ¡Yo...! .-demasiado tarde. El conjuro era poderoso y en segundos, Sumino estaba desmayada en mis brazos.

.-Mejor sufrir en silencio que verte sufrir a ti.

.-..-..-..-..-..-.

Sumino's POV

.-¡Pero Keisuke me prometió llevarme! –empezó a sollozar Fuyu.

.-No seas mal hermano, Keisuke…

.-Pero no quiero cargar con una mocosa de doce años!

.-Eres muy injusto!

.-Yo te llevaré –ofreció Shura sonriendo -.Y veremos lo que tu quieres, ¿qué te parece, Fuyu?

.-Oh, ¿cómo es que no eres tú mi hermano? –se quejó Fuyu medio en broma, haciendo enfurecer a Keisuke.

.-¡Yo te prometí llevarte! ¡Yo te llevaré!

.-Pues quién te entiende…

Estallamos en carcajadas.

.-¡Ya basta! ¡Dale, Fuyu, vámonos!

.-Ya no quiero ir…

Esto era más que suficiente para sacar a Keisuke de sus casillas, por lo que me aguantaba enormemente las ganas de reírme.

.-¡Ya está! –anunció Yukiei caminando hacia nosotros con los bolestos del cine en las manos -. ¡Seis!

.-¿Y Fuyu?

.-Ya no quiere ir –dijo Keisuke sonriendo.

.-En realidad son seis contando a Fuyu y dejándote a ti –dijo Yukiei cerrando los ojos y entregándonos a cada uno los tickets.

.-¿¡Qué!

.-Chicos, ya no discutan –pedí -. Si no quieren ver una película, podemos ir a otro lugar…

.-¡Pero ya las compré!

.-¡Todo por tu culpa, pequeña peste!

.-¡Cierra la boca, anormal!

.-Por estas cosas es por lo que soy hijo único –comentó Shura en voz baja.

Reí en voz baja.

.-A mí me gustaría tener un hermano.

.-Empiezo a pensar que estás loca –dijo Keisuke.

.-Yo también quisiera tener uno –dijo Natsu sonriendo abiertamente.

.-¿Lo ves¿ Todos saben que los hermanos somos lo máximo –dijo Fuyu saltando.

.-Escúchame bien, mocosa enana de doce años, eso lo dicen porque no saben lo que es tener una tortura tres años menor que tú a donde quiera que vas.

.-Yo no tengo la culpa… Sabes que mamá es quien te obliga…

.-Ya dejen de pelear… Me están tentando a reirme.

Por alguna extraña razón notaba la mirada de Shura muy penetrante en la mía. Aunque sólo fueran unos segundos… Me pregunto si se encontraba enfermo…

.-Aún así, no creo que me gustase tener un hermano –me dijo en voz baja.

.-Yo podría acostumbrarme.

.-Estoy seguro que sí, Su-chan.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurama's POV

.-¡Ya llegué! –exclamó Sumino alegremente, abriendo la puerta del departamento y dejando a un lado la chalina azul que se habia puesto ese día.

.-Okaeri –contesté del mismo modo -. ¿Cómo te fue?

.-Muy bien –dijo ella yendo hacia la cocina y cogiendo el tarro de galletas -. Ehh… ¿qué pasó con el contenido?

.-Hiei se las terminó hace unos minutos.-

.-Oh…

Escuchamos los pasos de Hiei llegar al comedor. Bostezó y se sentó.

.-Hola, papá.

.-Hm… lo que sea…

Sumino abrió mucho los ojos y me cuestionó con la mirada, a lo que respondí con una sonrisa. Poco o nada sabía ella de lo que pasaba cuando ella salía……..

Ella se sentó muy tranquila en la mesa, mientras Hiei sacaba algo de leche de la nevera. Regresó a la mesa y dispuso a beberla sin reparo alguno.

.-Quiero un hermano –soltó Sumino de repente, a lo que Hiei escupió la leche sobre mi cabeza y yo dejé caer el libro que había estado leyendo.

.-¿Q-qué t-tú quieres qué? –preguntó Hiei alarmado.

.-Un hermano –dijo ella tranquilamente.

.-Eeemmm, Sumino, pequeña… Creo que hay ciertos puntos que hay que tratar antes que sigas con esto…

.-Quiero un hermano –repitió ella, apoyando en la palma de su mano, su mejilla derecha.

Hiei y yo nos miramos y tragamos saliva.

.-Digamos que… ya no podemos darte un hermano… -dije en voz muy baja.

.-¿Por qué?

.-ParaempezarsomoshombreslosdosyyoaunnoentiendocomofuequeKuramaquedóemabarazado –dijo Hiei, poniéndose muy rojo con cada palabra que decía.

.-Ah… Bueno, siendo así, me voy a dormir –dijo ella sonriendo -. Oyasumi!

Ambos la vimos marcharse mientras teníamos varias gotitas de sudor en la cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sumino's POV

_.-Me hubiese gustado verles la cara..._

.-Pues sí, jeje. Sobretodo la de papá. Pareciera que le hubiese dicho que han desaparecido los dulces.

_.-Pero tú ya sabía que no podías tener un hermano, o no, ¿Su-chan?_ -preguntó Natsu.

.-Para serte sincera, yo no lo sabía muy bien -contesté, poniéndome el auricular en el hombro para buscar el libro de Biología -. Pero la maestra Genkai me lo explicó.

.-_¿Crees que tus padres se hayan molestado?_

.-No lo sé, Natsu… No lo creo… Pero lo que sé es que al salir por la puerta me espera un sermón de al menos dos horas.

_.-Es el precio por preguntar._

···.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurama's POV

.-Kurama…

.-¿Hmm?

.-¿Tú crees que Sumino sepa de dónde vienen los bebés?

.-Claro que lo sabe. Yo se lo expliqué.

.-Hn…

.-Ya no le des más vueltas. Ella se siente más nerviosa que tú.

.-Mentiroso…

.-Ah, Hiei… no estoy para esto ahora…

Hiei me miró con reproche y salió por la ventana. Creo que tanto tiempo juntos empezaba a afectarle la cabeza.

.-¡Pa! ¿Puedo ir el sábado a casa de Natsu? Es su cumpleaños.

Ah… En este momento soy capaz de decirle que puede ir hasta la luna.

.-¿A qué hora… regresas?

.-¡Me quedo a dormir!

Un resoplido escapó de mis labios.

.-De acuerdo…

-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Shura's POV

.-Estás muy callado.

.-¿eh? ¿Tú crees, Su-chan?

.-Pues sí. ¿Te pasa algo?

Sonreí con falsa alegría y negué con la cabeza.

.-¡Ah! ¡Me parece que hace mucho que no salimos! –exclamó ella sonriente.

.-Sólo han pasado dos semanas…

.-¡Exacto! ¡Es mucho tiempo!

¿Una indirecta? Quizá… quizá no… Estaba tan cansado de formularme falsas ilusiones que dejaba que éstas vagaran por mi cerebro y acabaran en algún otro lugar de mi cabeza.

.-Ahora te ves muy contenta, qué bueno.

.-¿Huh? ¿Habría algún motivo para estar triste, Shura? Ah! ¡Ya sé! ¿Vamos a comer helado?

.-Está bien –dije sin evitar que un suspiro escapara de mis labios.

.-Si no quieres podemos hacer otra cosa.

.-¡Claro que quiero!

.-Je…

Sentí que dos manos tapaban mis ojos y a Sumino reírse en voz baja.

.-¿eh?

.-¡Hola, Shura-kun!

.-Yukiei…

Soltó mi cara y dejó que me diera vuelta para verle. Sonriendo. Con el cabello atado en cola alta, como siempre, y aquellos ojos rojos tan penetrantes.

.-¿Vienes a comer helado, Yukiei?

.-¿Comer helado? Paso. Estoy buscando al inepto de mi hermano.

.-¿Are?

.-Por cierto, Tu papá ha pasado por casa. Parece que está algo deprimido. ¿Sabes qué le pasa?

Sumino sólo soltó una risilla.

.-Le he pedido un hermano.

.-¿¿¿¡¡¡EH?

,.¿Por qué, Su-chan?

.-Porque quería ver cómo reaccionaban –dijo ella encongiéndose de hombros, siempre con aquella ahora usual falsa alegría -. Da igual.

Yukiei y yo intercambiamos miradas.

.-Em… Sumino, ¿La maestra Genkai no te dijo que…?

.-Sí, me dijo, me dijo. Y… ¡ya estuvo! Vamos, chicos, sólo quería ver cómo lo tomaban, ¿por quñe se espantan de esa manera? Andando, vamos a buscar a Kuhno.

Y fue corriendo delante de nosotros.

-¿Le borraste la memoria?

.-Hm.

.-¿Crees que eso fue lo correcto?

.-Lo fue.

.-Hace bastante que sigue así… Con esa mirada apagada…

.-Todo es culpa del imbécil de Keisuke.

.-No lo sé… al final nunca dejamos a Keisuke dar su versión de los hechos.

Solté una risa irónica.

.-¿Y qué crees que pueda haber explicado?

.-No lo sé… Precisamente por eso deberíamos haber…

.-De ninguna manera. Yo no voy a permitir que ese idiota vuelva a lastimar a Sumino.

.-En realidad la quieres mucho, ¿verdad?

.-Por supuesto.

.-Pero… tú no estás enamorado de ella –dijo Yukiei mirándome a los ojos.

.-¿qué?

.-Piensa bien, Shura –dijo ella. Luego sonrió -. Vamos con ella, ¿no?

También ella fue caminando delante de mí. ¿Qué habría querido decirme?

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama's POV

_Qué extraño… de pronto siento que… mi cuerpo pesa demasiado… _

_Tengo… mucho sueño… me siento muy débil._

.-¡Maldita sea, Kurama, reacciona de una vez!

.-¿qué?...

.-¡¡Idiota!

.-¿…Hiei…?

.-¡¡He estado casi una hora tratando de que reacciones! ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

Me incorporé y me senté frente a Hiei.

.-Es que… es como si… como si mi energía se debilitara cada vez más… Me duele mucho la cabeza y…

Hiei simplemente se limitaba a escucharme. Cuando hube terminado se levantó, dando un resoplido.

.-Eh… ¿adónde…?

.-No te importa.

Recosté la frente en la mesa. Hacía ya dos semanas que había empezado todo esto…

…FLASHBACK MODE…

_Recuerdo que estaba najando por las escaleras de la oficina… hasta que mi vista se nubló y sentí todo mi cuerpo debilitarse… Entonces caí._

_Cuando desperté, había mucha gente a mi alrededor. Ninguno me quitaba la mirada de encima. Yuusuke, Genkai, Yukina, Hiei, Kuwabara…_

_Ninguno sabía qué había pasado._

_Ni yo mismo lo sabía_

…END OF FLASHBACK MODE…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Shura's POV

.-¿De fresa, Fuyu?

.-¡Si!

.-Muy bien. Entonces dos de fresa.

Fuyu sonrió complacida al ver el enorme helado en sus manos.

.-Muchas gracias, Shura.

.-Está bien. Me imagino que Keisuke nunca sale contigo.

.-Nunca. Siempre dice que está ocupado… Oye, Shura.

.-¿Hum?

.-Mi hermano y tú… no se llevan, ¿cierto?

.-¿Uh? ¿Por qué piensas eso, Fuyu?

.-Porque… cuando mi hermano habla de ti.. parece que se le forma un nudo en la garganta…

Hm. No me sorprende…

.-¿Enserio?

.-Aja.

.-No imagino por qué puede ser –dije sonriendo. Ella levantó sus ojos café para mirarme.

.-¿Sabes? Creo que mi hermano está enamorado de ti.

OK. Esto ya me estaba dando un poco de miedo.

.-Je, no lo creo, Fuyu. Keisuke siempre ha estado enamorado de…

.-Sumino.

.-Bueno… sí…

Acaricié la cabeza de Fuyu y sonreí.

.-Entonces, olvida todo eso. Me estás mareando.

.-Era una broma, jajajaja….

.- bueeeeeeno, ya vamos.

.-¿Adónde?

.-¿Adónde te gustaría ir?

.-Si es contigo, no me importa el lugar.

.-Está bien…

Aún tenía en la mente las palabras de Yukiei. Oh, ¿pero quién se creía que era para decirme algo que ni ella sabía?

.-Shura…

.-¿Hm?

¡Ella no tenía ni idea de lo que me pasaba! ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que sentía! ¿Entonces…?

.-¿A ti te gusta alguien?

.-¿¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

.-No… es sólo que… quería saberlo. ¡Bueno, ya vámonos!

No pude más que parpadear. Me pareció notar un ligero rubor en sus mejillas antes que fuera corriendo delante de mí, su cabello atado en una trenza, volando al ritmo en que ella corría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

YAY! AL FIN ACTUALICE! ALFINALFINALFINALFINALFIN!

Pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto, no era la intención, pero la verdad el tiempo se me hizo nada -.- el cole es una pesadilla.

Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y los que siguen mis fics y los capis n.nUUU lamento tardarme tanto, je.

Bueno, ya nos vemos.

REVIEWS!

Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 14

Hulax! Nuevamente io, actualizando por fin! T.T ha pasado tanto tiempo T.T

Primero, quiero agradecer los reviews, siempre los tomo en cuenta n.n

Lamento haberme tardado tanto y haber desaparecido de la faz de ff, pero tenía mucho q hacer T-T y pa colmo toy hasta las... con los exámenes T-T la vida del cole es dura, muy dura.

Wenu, voy a empezar antes de salir n.n espero poder publicar hoy.

cap 14. En la noche

Sumino's POV

.- A mí no me parece correcto -dije rápidamente.

.-Estoy muy cansada de escuchar sus reproches. Como si no supiera con quién estoy -dijo Yukiei muy malhumorada.

.-Pero son tus padres, es lógico que se preocupen, Yukiei...

.-Ellos no saben nada de mí ni de cómo es mi vida. Ya no soy una niña.

.-Yukiei...

Ella volteó bruscamente y luego sonrió.

.-Estaré bien. Él de verdad me ama.

.-No lo sé, Yukiei... ¿Qué tal si sólo quiere... divertirse?

.-¡¡¡Él no es así!

Cogió las maletas con determinación.

.-Ya nos veremos, Sumino.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurama's POV

.-Kurama, ¡¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

.-Oh, Hiei...

.-NADA, NADA! COMO ES POSIBLE QUE NI SIQUIERA SEPAS COMO CUERNOS ESTAS PERDIENDO ENERGIA?

.-No lo sé... Hiei...

Hiei se dejó caer pesadamente en el sillón y resopló furioso.

.-¿Sabes Kurama? A tí te pasan cosas que yo jamás desearía a nadie.

Sonreí.

.-Parece que sí.

.-Zorro...

.-¿hm?

.-No será que... por ahí... estás otra vez.. em-em-em-em...

.-¿eh?

.-¡AH! ¡SI ESO SUCEDE DE NUEVO TE MATO, KURAMA TE JURO QUE TE MATO!

.-¿De qué estás...?

.-¡POR QUE YO NO VOY A AGUANTAR ESO DE NUEVO...!

.-Hiei, es impo...

.- ¡NOOO! ¡TU NO PUEDES ESTAR EM-EM-EM-EM...!

.-Oh, ya estuvo bien! -exclamé exasperado -. Hiei, ésto no tiene nada que ver copn lo que estás pensando. Además, es imposible que algo como eso pase de nuevo.

.-¿ah sí?

.-Sí. ¿No escuchaste lo que dijo Genkai?

.-¿Por qué iba a escuchar lo que me diga una vieja buena para nada?

Dejé escapar un resoplido.

.-Hiei, lo que pasó fue algo inusual. Algo que se da sólo una vez. No te preocupes.

.-¿Entonces por qué estás perdiendo energía de esa amnera?

.-Si lo supiera no estaría en estas condiciones, ¿o sí?

.-¡No te quieras pasar de listo, zorro!

.-No lo hice con esa intención -dije sonriendo.

.-Me gusdtaría saber qué está pasando...

La puerta del apartamento se abrió, dejando ver a mi ya no pequeña hija Sumino, con el semblante entre triste y preocupado.

.-¿Sumino?

.-Ah... Hola, pa -dijo ella y dejó a un lado un bolso color negro.

.-¿Pasa algo?

.-No... -mintió ella.

.-¿No?

.-Prometí no decir nada -aclaró ella encogiéndose de hombros.

.-¡Puedo ayudarte?

.-No...

Hiei la vio ir a su habitación calculadoramente.

.-Hace bastante que está así.

.-Lo sé... Me preocupa -dije poniéndosme de pie -. Hablaré con ella.

.-La paternidad no nos sienta, Zorro -dijo Hiei irónicamente.

Hice un gesto con la cabeza y caminñe hacia la habitación de Sumino.

.-Hija... ¡Puedo entrar?

.-Sep.

Ella estaba acostada boca arriba en la cama, mirando al techo.

.-Tenemos que hablar -dije sentándome.

.-¡No estoy embarazada, no bebo, no consumo drogas! -dijo ella rápidamente y alarmada sentándose derrepente.

Sonreí.

.-¿Trabajas para un proxeneta?

.-¡Claro que no, baka otôsan! -dijo ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

.-No se trata de eso -dije acariciando la cabeza de mi hija de diecisiete años -. ¿Puedes decirme que te sucede?

.-Nada.

.-Hm... No me mientas. ¿Te peleaste con Shura?

.-No, las cosas con él están bien.

.-¿Entonces?

Sumino me miró de reojo.

.-No puedo contarte. Pero no tiene que ver conmigo.

.-¿Estás segura?

.-Claro que estoy segura.

.-Bueno... La cena está lista.

.-Discúlpa, otôsan, pero iré a comer con Shura -dijo ella sonriendo.

.-Ah... cierto. Bueno, pero no regreses muy tarde.

.-¡Hey! ¡Yo nucna regreso tarde!

.-Lo sé... es sólo por rutina, Sumino.

.-Bien -se levantó de la cama y sonrió . Está haciendo mucho frío, ¿verdad?

.-Hm. Llévate un abrigo.

.-Hai... -sacó del armario una casaca larga color blanco -. Nos vemos más tarde, papi.

.-Cuídate mucho.

Sonrió y salió de la habitación.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hiei's POV

.-¿Sumino?

.-Voy a salir -dijo ella -. Sólo espero que venga Shura.

.-¿Por qué?

.-Oh, me invitó a comer -dijo ella simplemente.

.-¿Kurama lo sabe?

.-Claro, y ya me dio permiso.

.-Ese maldito zorro...

Se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

.-Ay, papá, por más novio mío que sea, yo te seguiré prefieriendo.

.-Ah... ¿¡QUE! ¿¡N-NOVIO! ¿¿C-COMO QUE N-NOVIO!

.-Ah, papá... Otra vez con eso no, por favor...

.-¡NUNCA me dijiste que tenías novio!

.-Te lo dije hace tres meses...

.-¡¿TRES MESES!

.--¡Ding Dong!--.

Sumino sonrió y abrió la pierta.

.-Buenas noches, señor Hiei -dijo Shura sonriendo.

.-¡BUENAS NOCHES VAS A METERTE AL...!

.-Bolsillo -dijo Sumino sonriendo -. Dile a papi que regreso en dos horas.

.-¡SUMINO...!

.-Adios...

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sumino's POV

.-¿Volviste a decirle?

.-Sí, pero ya me acostumbré -dije sonriendo -. Debe acostumbrarse a que ya crecí y que puedo salir contigo porque eres mi novio, Shura.

.-Tu papá te quiere mucho...

.-Les dije que me habías invitado a comer.

.-Supongo qiue si les dices 'cine' a esta hora... La verdad es que te cuidan mucho, ¿verdad?

.-Lo sé. Y también lo quiero... Pero a veces me parece tan... ¡Ah! ¡Yukiei!

.-Buenas noches, chicos! -dijo ella sonriendo -, ¿Listos ya?

.-Yukiei, ¡de dónde vienes?

.-Oh, eso no tiene importancia, Sumino, te dije que no me quitaría mi libertad.

.-Yukiei...

.-Ah, ya están todos aquí -dijo Keisuke, evitando claramente mi mirada -. Bueno, ¿qué esperamos entonces?

.-¿Qué película íbamos a ver...?

.-Anda a comprar -pedí a Shura -. Por favor.

.-De acuerdo -dijo él sonriendo -. ¿qué quieres comer?

.-Lo que tú quieras.

.-Te esperaré dentro.

Dejé escapar un resoplido y me apoyé en la pared de la entrada al cine. Saqué la Hirui no seki y me puse a contemplarla. No la estaba pasando bien. Yo no quería a Shura y me dolía mentirle pero...

.-Sumino.

.-¿Sí, Keisuke?

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? Será... un minuto.

.-Em... claro.

Nos alejamos un poco, caminamos sin decir nada hasta fuera del cine.

.-Y... esto... ¿qué...?

Sólo que yo no me esperé aquello. De pronto senti los brazos de Keisuke a mi alrededor.

.-Keisuke... No hagas ésto...

.-Sumino...

.-Keisuke, no está bien. Ya... -tomé aire y me deshice de Keisuke -. Ya pasó mucho tiempo. No puedes seguir empeñado en algo que quedó en el olvido.

.-No, Sumino. No pude olvidarte todos estos años, ¿y sabes por qué?

.-Keisuke...

.-Fue por... -pro ni siquiera había terminado... nos estábamos acercando... ésto está mal...pero él... y yo... ¡No! ¡Está mal!

.-¡No! -lo empujé y corrí hacia la sala.

Traté de tramquilizarme antes de entrar. Había estado tan cerca...

Busqué con la mirada a Shura y me senté a su costado.

.-¿Su-chan? ¿Qué sucedió? Tardaste mucho...

.-Nada, jeje, nada, enserio.

.-¿Y Keisuke?

.-N-no sé...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Keisuke's POV

.-¡Demonios!

.-¿Hermano?

.-¿Qué haces aquí, Fuyu?

.-Los seguí... Pero eso no importa... ¿qué te pasa?

.-No te importa.

.-Hermano...

Miré de reojo a mi hermana. ¡Por qué siempre quería meterse en mis asuntos? Ella no tenía que...

.-Perdóname, Fuyu... No estoy de humor.

.-¿Fue Sumino?

Resoplé.

.-¿Qué con eso?

.-Estás haciendo todo mal -declaró ella frunciendo el entrecejo.

.-Oh, ¿tú qué demonios sabes?

.-Soy una chica -dijo ella sonriendo.

La observé durante un rato.

.-De acuerdo. ¿qué estoy haciendo mal?

.-¿Ya le explicaste por qué la engañaste con Hizai?

.-¡EEh! ¡Eso no fue así!

.-¿Entonces?

.-¡Fue ella la que me besó!

.-Eso dicen todos... -dijo ella volteando los ojos.

.-¡Fuyu!

.-Es que... bueno, no es creíble eso...

.-¡Pero eso fue lo que pasó!

.-Bueno, hermano, me perdonarás pero... Explícame cómo fue todo, ¿sí?

_.-¿Vamos a tomar algo?_

_.-Claro..._

_En ese momento, alguien había tomado la muñeca del chico, atrayéndole. _

_.-Hizai, suéltame._

_.-Ven, vamos a bailar._

_.-No, estoy muy cansado -declaró él con firmeza._

_.-Oh, ya lo creo que sí. Entonces hazme compañía._

_Keisuke maldijo entre dientes. La compañó hasta una mesa y se sentaron._

_.-¿Y bien?_

_.-Y... ¿no estás mejor así?_

_.-¿Así cómo?_

_.-Conmigo, tonto._

_.-No. La verdad es que no -dijo él buscando con la mirada a Sumino. Hizai frunció el entrecejo la ver que ella se aproximaba._

_Keisuke se puso de pie, decidido a abandonar aquella molestia. Entonces sintió que lo rodeaban en brazos y ahí mismo le plantaron un beso._

_Jamás olvidaría el rsotro de tristeza y descepción de Sumino._

.-Hm... Tal como lo pensaba, hermano.

.-¿Qué?

.-Eres idiota.

.-Hey!

.-Es que no tienes sentido común. Y supongo que te quedaste ahí parado hasta que ella terminara.

.-¡Bueno, sí! ¿qué otra cosa iba a hacer?

.-Hermanito... Eso está muy mal. Pero estoy segura que Sumino te quiere.

.-¿Enserio?

.-Claro. Pero debes saber que las personas como Sumino raramente perdonan una traición. Cometiste el error de mterte con un alma como el de ella.

.-Fuyu, no me estás ayudando.

.-¡No quiero ayudarte! ¡Quiero que reacciones!

Nos miramos unos segundos.

.-Me voy a casa...

.-Keisuke... sólo debes dejar que las cosas ocurran. No te obligues a nada -dijo Fuyu sonriendo.

Sonreí.

.-Lo que sea... Vamos a casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sumino's POV

.-Adios, Shura.

.-¿Estás segura que estás bien?

.-Sí... enserio... -dije sonriendo con falsedad.

.-Bueno... -se inclinó y yo volteé la cabeza -. Perdóname... Nos vemos mañana.

Cerré la puerta antes que pudiera decir nada.

.-¿Sumino? ¿qué sucede?

Los ojos verdes de otôsan mostraban preocupación.

.-Yo... yo... estoy tan cansada... Estoy realmente cansada...

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kurama's POV

Las la´grimas silenciosas que caían por el rostro de Sumino me desconcertaron por completo. El ruido seco de las hermosas joyas en el suelo me indicaban que no lo estaba imaginando.

.-¿Qué sucede, hija?

.-Que... que ya no puedo... Lo intenté, te juro que lo intenté...

.-Sumino, ¿de qué me estas hablando?

Levantó el rostro y pude ver su mirada llena de dolor.

.-Yo lo quería demasiado, otôsan -se aferró a mí y empezó a deshaogarse como nunca lo había hecho. Apoyé una mano sobre su cabeza.

.-Y sé que también te quiere, sólo que está confundido -dije recordando de qué se trataba.

.-Ya no quiero ésto... estoy harta... estoy cansada... De verdad que ya no puedo. Ha pasado tanto tiempo...

.-Pero las cosas pasan por algo.

Sumino se quedó mirándome unos segundos.

.-¿Cómo es posible que papá y tú sigan estando juntos?

Ante esa pregunta, mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa.

.-Verás, Sumino... En realidad es todo extraño. Muy extraño, diría yo. Supongo que ya sabes cómo era yo en mi vida de youko.

Ella asintió.

.-Y cuando me trasnformé en humano... Pues... cambié si se puede decir así. Los humanos tienen siempre, como cualidad única, el enamorarse de una sóla persona, que será importante por el resto de la vida del otro. Una persona a la que le deseará el bien siempre, a su lado, o al lado de la persona que ama. Aquello puedes llamarlo nobleza. El sentimiento que une a los humanos por encima de todo es el amor. Y supongo... que cuando Hiei y yo nos conocimos... No surigó eso de inmediato, en realidad, todavía falta un poco. Simplemente son cosas que pasan. No creo haber llegado a nada, pero sí puedo asegurarte que las cosas pasan por algo, algo bueno para tí.

.-A veces las cosas no son así -.declaró ella secamente y se levantó. Cerró la puerta de golpe.

.-¡Eh! ¿Pero qué le pasa? -preguntó Hiei saliendo de la habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sumino's POV

.-¿Y entonces...? -preguntó Yukiei expectante.

.-¡Oh! ¡Ya te lo he contado tres veces!

.-¡Ah, qué contrariedad! ¡Nunca me cuentas el final!

.-Él... bueno... -hice un gesto de duda . se inclinó...

.-¡¿SE BESARON? -Sonreí. Ella se paró encima de la mesa y empezo a agitar los brazos -. ¡POR FIN! ¡POR FIN! ¡ESTA NIÑA VIO LA LUZ! ¡VIO LA LUZ! ¡VIO LA LUUUUUUZ!

.-No nos besamos -dije mirando a otro lado.

.-Se le apagó la luz -dijo Yukiei con un semblante de fastidio -. Ah, Sumino, están perdiendo el tiempo!

.-Tiene razón -dijo Natsu luego de que paró de reirse -. Se quieren desde que eran niños. Deberías perdonar de una vez lo que pasó con Hizai.

Perdonar... Quizá ya había perdonado. Aunque es cierto eso que dicen... Perdonar es olvidar... Y no podía olvidarlo, aunque hubiese pasado hace mucho, aunque en ese momento éramos sólo niños... Mi primera traición...

.-Sumino, te estás comportando de una manera muy inmadura!

Inmadura... Eso tenía sentido. Talvez no era inmadurez en ese momento. Quizá era la horrible trsiteza reprimida guardada durante tanto tiempo la que empezaba a aflorar. Porque haberlo ocultado sirvió sólo para hacerla crecer... Crecer y llenar de melancolía y decepción un corazón que realmente no merecía todo aquello. ¿Qué tanta maldad hice yo al mundo?

.-Sumino... Sumino... ¿En qué piensas?

.-En mí.

.-¿En tí?

.-Creo que ya es hora, ¿no?

.-¿Hora?

.-Siempre estuve pensando en los demás sin saber de verdad lo que YO quería. Creo que es momento de hacerlo.

.-¿Qué vas a hacer? -preguntó Natsu.

.-Algo que he deseado hacer desde que empezó.

.-¿El qué?

.-.-.-.-

.-No puedo estar contigo.

Aquellas palabras tuvieron la reacción que esperaba por parte de Shura. Abrió mucho los ojos y gesticuló sin decir nada.

.-Perdóname, pero no puedo. Y no puedo seguir haciéndote daño.

.-Eh... eh... sí, está bien, Sumino... De todas formas yo... ya lo sabía. Sólo quería saber si podía cambiar.

.-No lo hizo.

.-Sí... me he dado cuenta.

.-Bueno, adios entonces.

.-¡Sumino!

Volteé.

.-¿hm?

.-¿Sucede algo?

Me quedé mirándolo sin entender.

.-¿Algo cómo qué, Shura?

.-No lo sé... Parece que estás molesta por algo.

Clavé una fría mirada en sus ojos, a pesar que no lo merecía.

.-¿ah sí? ¿Y eso te afectaría?

Sin esperar una respuesta, abandoné ese lugar lo más rápido que pude.

Y hubiera seguido corriendo si las lágrimas no hubiesen saltado de mis ojos, y si mi pecho no se hubiese sentido tan oprimido, y si hubiese entendido qué rayos me estaba pasando.

.-Sumino, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

Era la persona a la que menos deseaba ver en ese momento.

.-Keisuke... sólo... sólo dejame en paz.

Pero no pude evitar que las lágrimas cayeran.

.-¿Por qué estás llorando?

.-¿Lo quieres saber? ¿eh? ¿Quieres que te lo diga! ¡¿Realmente estás seguro de querer saberlo!

.-Sumino, ¿qué sucede contigo?

.-¡No sucede nada conmigo! ¡Sólo que eres un maldito infeliz! ¡Eso pasa!

.-¿Qué demonios te pasa? -preguntó él con brusquedad... Y yo... nisiquiera sabía.

.-Pasa... pasa que eres un imbécil, eso pasa...

.-¿Hs estado bebiendo?

Bonita pregunta. Sí, antes de ir a casa de Shura, ¿pero qué importaba eso ahora?

.-Idiota...

Entonces me sujetó, y me aprisionó con sus brazos.

.-¡Déjame en paz, Keisuke!

.-¡No lo haré! ¡Vendrás conmigo y te quedarás hasta que estés bien!

.-¡No puedes llevarme!

.-¡Oh! ¡Sí que puedo!

.-¡Papá te matará!

.-¡Me importa un cuerno tu padre! ¡Ahora vienes conmigo!

.-¡Déjame en paz!

Logré liberarme y anduve unos pasos dudosos... Estaba tan mareada...

.-Vamos.

.-¡Suéltame!

.-No voy a dejarte sola en ese estado -dijo Keisuke con firmeza... Y le vomité encima.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Keisuke's POV

Por Dios...

Me quité la casaca rápidamente y tomé a Sumino en brazos.

.-¡Bájame! ¡Keisuke estúpido, bájame!

Y haciendo caso omiso de las patadas y los gritos la llevé hasta el auto en el asiento de atrás, logrando, Dios sabe cómo, atarle el conturón de sguridad.

.-¡Vas a arrepentirte de ésto!

.-¿Ah sí?

.-Idiota...

Permaneció callada todo el camino.

Llegamos a mi nuevo departamento, sí sí, papá me lo había comprado hacía meses y pues...

.-¡No me toques!

.-Vamos, Sumino, deja esa actitud...

.-¡Que no me toques! -dijo ella tratando de alejrase de mí con los brazos y piernas. Mala suerte, ya estaba en mis brazos. Entré con dificultad al pasillo del edificio, y ya varias personas se nos habían quedado mirando... Oh, ¡con un demonio! ¡Si tan sólo ella se quedara tranquila!

.-Disculpe... ¿Podría... ---¡Sumino, basta!--- podría marcar el piso... ---¡Eso dolió!--- sí... el piso 12, por favor?

.-Eh... sí... claro -dijo una señora totalmente desocncertada.

.-¡Voy a matarte, Keisuke! ¡Juro que voy a matarte!

.-¡Cierra la boca, Sumino! ¡Quédate tranquila!

.-¡Eres un idiota, bájame en este mismo instante!

.-¡No te bajaré hasta que te encuentres bien!

.-¡Estoy bien! ¿Qué no se nota?

.-¡Sumino, deja de hacer eso! ¡Vas a crear más problemas!

.-¡Problemas te voy a meter yo por el...!

.-¡Piso 12! -anunció la señora, con cara de querer largarse en ese mismo instante.

.-Eh... bien... gracias.

Salimos y la señora marcó el otro piso rápidamente.

.-¡¡BAJAME, MALDITO INFELIZ!

.-¡¡Y TU QUEDATE TRANQUILA!

Estábamos haciendo un escándalo del demonio, y yo no encontraba la maldita llave (osea, la tarjeta, la llave ya no se usa) . ¡Oh, mierda! Se había caído y si dejaba a Sumino ella me apalearía en ese mismo instante. De modo que... intenté agacharme para cogerla pero...

Sumino cayó al suelo, jalándome a mí, por lo cual quedamos en una pisción un poco comprometedora, verán, estábamos demasiado cerca y...

.-¡Bájate de encima!

Cogí la llave y tomé en brazos de nuevo. ¡Al fin en casa!

La recosté sobre el sofá y fui a la cocina.

.-¡¡ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡NO ME PUEDES ENCERRAR AQUI!

.-Sí sí... -puse a calentar un poco de agua y saqué una caja con sobres de té. Mejor darle algo caliente.

Salí de la cocina y la encontré sentada en el sofá, mirándome asesinamente.

.-Sumino, perdóname, pero apestas a alcohol.

.-¿Y eso qué te importa?

.-Bueno, a mí nada, pero seguro tus padres no se pondrán muy contentos cuando lo sepan.

Ella volteó la cabeza, enojada.

Volví a la cocina y preparé el té rápidamente.

.-Ten. Bébelo.

Sumino cogió la taza entre sus manos y bebió un poco.

.-Está caliente...

.-¿Y cómo quieres que esté?

.-...

Lo tomó todo y se quedó sentada en el sillón.

.-Ah... está mejor así, ¿verdad?

Ella sólo me miró y bajó la cabeza.

.-¿Sumino?

.-No... no me siento bien... -dijo y fue corriendo al baño. Vaya... Ya sabía que no le sentaba beber mucho...

.-Sumino...? -estaba de rodillas frente al inodoro, llorando.

.-Keisuke...

.-¿Qué?

.-Eres un idiota, ¿de acuerdo?

Sonreí.

.-Vamos -la tomé en brazo de nuevo, y ella escondió su rostro en mi pecho hasta que la dejé reostada en un sillón más grande.

Debo decir que se había quedado dormida casi instantáneamente. Resoplé. Vaya que daba problemas estar enamorado.

Diablos! ¡Tenía que llamar al señor Kurama o a...! ¡Al señor Kurama!

Cogí rápidamente el teléfono, rogando porque me contestara Kurama y no Hiei, porque si no, me asesinarñía a través del teléfono... Oh, claro que sí.

.-¿Buenas noches? -fiiuuu, era el señor Kurama parecía preocupado.

.-Eeemm... ¿Señor Kurama? Soy Keisuke.

.-Ah... -parecía descepcionado -. Sí, ¿qué deseas?

.-Decirle que no se preocupe por Sumino. Está conmigo.

.-¿Y qué hace contigo?

.-Eeemm -¿qué hace? -. Duerme.

.-¿¡QUE? -Mala respuesta, mala respuesta, mala respuesta, mala respuesta...

.-¡No! ¡No! ¡nonononono! Quiero decir que duerme... ¡pero no conmigo! Osea, se quedó dormida.. ¡no conmigo, señor!

.-Está, está -dijo Kurama, ahora parecía divertido -. ¿Dices que está contigo?

.-Sí... en el sillón, dormida ¡pero no conmigo! ¡Sólo se quedó dormida porque estaba cansada!

.-¿Cansada? ¿Se quedó dormida en tu casa porque estaba cansada de dormir?

Estaba apunto de ponerme a llorar.

.-No... Estaba cansada y yo la encontré y la traje y ella se quedó dormida.

.-¿Y por qué no la trajiste aquí?

¡Bingo! ¿Por qué no lo hice?

.-Eeemm... porque... porque... no se me ocurrió.

Silencio...

.-Ah... Bueno, cuando despierte la traes, ¿de acuerdo?

.-De acuerdo... ¿Mañana la llevo?

.-¿No que no dormían juntos?

Inari... ¿por qué me pasaban estas cosas?

.-Señor Kurama, ella se quedó dormida y pues no sería bueno levantarla ahora. Cuando ella se encuentre mejor...

.-¿Mejor de qué?

.-Mañana la llevo, adios -y colgué.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kurama's POV

Je, que risa me daba todo esto.

.-¿Era Sumino? -preguntó Hiei desde la sala.

.-Nop. Era Keisuke.

.-¿Y qué quería ese maldito hijo del detective?

.-Decirnos donde está Sumino.

.-¿Y dóndes está?

.-Durmiendo con él.

Hiei se quedó con cara de estípudo y empezó a buscar su katana.

.-¿D-durmiendo juntos?

.-No Hiei. Tranquilo -dije sonriendo -. Mañana vuelve.

.-¿Durmiendo juntos' ¿DURMIENDO JUNTOS?

.-Ya...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Keisuke's POV

Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Los diecisiete años pueden ser traicioneros...

Sumino se movió y salté dos metros en el aire, asustado. Vaya...

Fui a mi habitación y busqué algo que pudiera servirle a Sumino hasta mñana. Tenía que lavar esa ropa antes que se fuera.

Tomé aire. Yo la respeto. Yo la respeto. Yo la respeto. Yo no veo nada. Yo no veo nada. Yo no veo nada.

Fuera abrigo.

Ok ok, nuevamente, preparación mental: Yo la respeto. Yo la respeto. Yo la respeto. Yo no veo nada. Yo no veo nada. Yo no... wow! Digo! Yo no veo nada...

Blusa afuera.

Y la falda.

Y ya.

Y ahora, nuevo dilema. Ponerle una camisa.

Tragué saliva. Keisuke, que tú la respetas, la quieres... ¡Pero la respetas! ¡No toques lo que no puedes permitirte! Malditas hormonas...

¡Listo! ¡Listo! ¡Listo! ¡Y nada feo pasó!

Y ahora, un cobertor. Hacía frío.

Resoplé. Ella seguía dormida profundamente. Sonreí. Seguro que era la única y última vez que podría verla y tenerla así.

Se revolvió un poco y abrió aquellos brillantes ojos verdes.

.-Keisuke...

.-¿Estás mejor?

.-Yo... -se llevó una mano a la cabeza .- Ah, qué terrible resaca...

.-Al menos ya estás más consicente de lo que haces -dije sonriendo.

.-¿Dónde... Oh, Keisuke, dónde estamos?

.-¿Dónde te parece que estamos?

Miró a su alrededor.

.-Keisuke... ¿estamos en un hotel?

Dejé escapar una carcajada. Ah... pequeña e ingenua Sumino.

.-Nop. Estamos en mi departamento.

Ok, aquello no surgió el efecto que esperaba.

.-¡AH! ¡Depravado maldito! ¡Keisuke! -exclamó ella angustiada y totalmente roja.

.-Aaa, cálmate Sumino. Es muy tarde, por eso pensé que...

.-¡Keisuke!

.-No! Que mañana te llevo, así descansas...

.-Papá te va a matar...

.-Tu papá ya sabe que estás acá.

.-Y él... ¿ah sí?

.-Sí, yo... lo llamé hace dos horas.

Sumino miró a su alrededor nuevamente. Estábamos a total oscuridad, apenas y la pequeña lámpara del comedor estaba prendida.

.-Yo... debo irme a casa, Keisuke.

.-Hm... qué pena. No podrás salir hatsa que se haga de día y hayas dormido un poco más.

.-¡Me tienes secuestrada?

.-Se podría decir.

Sumino intentó ponerse de pie, pero un ligero mareo (supongo) hizo que cayera de nuevo sobre el sofá.

Respiró profundamente y se miró. Levantó una ceja.

.-¿Y mi ropa?

.-Secándose.

Guantazo. (bofetada, cachetada, como le llamen xD)

.-¿¡Qué te sucede!

.-¿¡Qué te sucede a tí! ¡Depravado!

.-¡Sumino! ¡No entiendes...!

.-¡Nada! ¿Cómo...? ¿Cómo...? ¡Ah, Keisuke! ¡¿Cómo te has atrevido!

.-¡No vi nada, Sumino, te lo juro! -Oh, esta mujer iba a hacer que sufriera de crisis nerviosa.

.-No,... no, claro! Keisuke, no me vengas con esas cosas! que eres hombre!

.-Pero yo te respeto! Jamás te... Bien, bien, me callo.

.-¿Qué me has puesto?

.-Una camisa que me queda muy grande -dije sin mirarla -. No tengo ropa de mujer, verás...

Sumino dejó escapar un leve resoplido y se recostó en el sofá nuevamente.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos.

.-Keisuke...

.-¿Hm...?

.-Acércate un poco.

Incliné mi cabeza.

.-¿Qué pasa?

.-¿Por qué me estás cuidando así?

.-Eres mi amiga.

.-¿Sólo por eso?

Sonreí.

.-No. En realidad es porque estoy enamorado de tí.

.-Ah...

La rodeé con el brazo y cogí una taza con leche que había puesto a calentar antes que ella se durmiera.

.-Vamos, toma algo más o no podrás dormir -ella cogió la taza y bebió un poco. Dejó la taza en la mesa y volteó a mirarme.

.-¿Lo ves? ¿No te sientes mejor?

Ella volteó rápidamente, rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y estalló en llanto.

.-Perdóname... Por favor, Keisuke...

.-Está bien, Sumino... Debería ser yo el que se disculpe. Te hice mucho daño, y es mi culpa.

Ella seguía llorando, cada vez con más ganas y sentimiento. Me sentí el ser más desgraciado por haberle hecho sufrir así. La abracé con fuerza.

.-Ya está bien todo.

.-Fui una tonta, Keisuke… Tantos años…

.-No, Sumino… No debes sentirte así. Yo aún te amo. Y te amaré siempre, Su-chan.

.-No digas mentiras. No sabes eso.

Entonces reímos. Ella bostezó y se quedó dormida recostada en mí.

Claro estaba que yo no pude pegar el ojo esa noche…

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

WAAA! Merezco que me metan en agua hiriviendo! Xp gomen x tardar tanto, ni yo misma sé xq he estado tan fuera de ff T.T perdón! T.T espero que sigan enviando reviews u.u la verdad es que no tenía inspioración u.u ahora tengo que terminar de actualizar muchisimos fics x.x no kiero ni pensar en cuantos.

Espero que este capi les haya gustado n.n ¬¬ acabo de finalizar examenes y creo q no me fue muy bien X.X

Wenu, grax x leer!

Ja!


	15. St Valentine's, St White

Biiieeeeennn! Por fin VACACIONES! VACACIONES! VACACIONES DE VERANO! SEEEE! MIS FICS! MIS PRECIOSOS FICS! AL FIN PODRE CONTINUARLOS T-T

Y es que de verdad que los he descuidado todo este tiempo ¬¬ maldito colegio... TT-TT aunke ahora solo me keda un año y a la uni TT-TT NOOOOOOOOO

Y va a ser supèr dificil si quiero entrar a la PUCP T-T

Uf, y quiero pedir disculpas, muchas disculpas, bastantes disculpas porque sé que he tardado mucho v.v espero que sigan dejando sus reviews, y lo mas importante... leyendo! xD (oh, amo Linkin Park!)

Ok, ok... **Sumiko**, (la chica que no ve los ascensores de la misma manera) estás loca, aunke admito que ya me gustó My Chemical Romance n.n Escuché el cd pacientemente y completito y pues ya le agarré afán xD Este capi va dedicado a ti, amiga!

Y una aclaración... Como ya me cansé de hacer de distintos puntos de vista, lo haré como narración normal, ok? Así ya no me confudno yo ni ustdes n.n

Enjoy!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

cap. 15: St. Valentine's, St. White.

Sumino's POV

.-Me encanta febrero! Es una lástima estar en la academia en estos días...

.-Tienes razón, Yukiei... Deberían darnos el día libre...

.-Igual, cae sábado -dijo Sumino..

.-¡Es verdad! ¿A quén van a regalarle chocolates? -preguntó Natsu.

.-Hm... Pues es lógico que le regale chocolates a mi novio, ¿verdad? -dijo Yukiei sonriendo -. Claro, si tuviera uno ¿Y tú, Su-chan?

.-Eh... Pues la verdad no lo sé aún...

.-¡Ah, Sumino! ¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

.-Es que... desde ese día... el del apartamento... No sé en qué quedé con Keisuke...

.-¡Pero eso es más que obvio! -dijo Yukiei sonriendo -. Si ya lo hicieron, es porque estás con él..

.-Yukiei... NO lo hicimos... - aclaró Sumino por centésima vez -. Además... Sólo estaba ahí para ayudarme.

.-Ah... Pues seguro que sí -dijo ella sonriendo -. En todo caso, ¿a quién vas a darle chocolates?

.-¡¡Yukiei!

.-¡Ya! ¡Dejen de pelear! -dijo Natsu cuando ya estaban entrando a la academia.

.-¡Buen día, chicas! -saludó Kuhno -. ¿Ya saben a quién darán chocolates mañana?

.-De eso estábamos hablando, hermanito, de eso hablábamos -dijo Yukiei sonriendo -. Supongo que tú esperas montones de chocolates, ¿cierto?

.-No en realidad -dijo Kuhno sonriendo -. Sólo espero chocolates de una persona -dijo ésto y desapareció entre las personas de la academia.

.-¡Aaaahhhh! Esa fue una buena inidirecta, Natsu! -dijo Yukiei sonriendo. Natsu se puso toda roja.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-Hiei, ¿Qué quieres que te regale este año? -preguntó Kurama mientras veía varios recetarios de pasteles y dulces.

.-No sé por qué te molestas, Kurama -dijo Hiei sin voltear a mirarlo -. De todas formas yo nunca te doy nada.

Kurama sonrió.

.-Eso es lo que lo hace tan especial.

Hiei volteó a otro lado, pensativo.

.-Oh... Pero no me respondiste -insistió Kurama.

.-Hn... Baka kitsune.

.-¿Prefieres chocolates con relleno o un pastel?

La puerta del departamento se abrió con mucho estruendo y Sumino entró corriendo dejando sus cosas por todas partes.

.-hija, ¿qué sucede? –preguntó Kurama olvidándose un momento del regalo de Hiei.

.-¡Tengo que preparar chocolates! –exclamó ella revolviendo las alacenas de la cocina.

.-En la de la derecha… -dijo Kurama antes que Sumino diera vuelta a la cocina -. Por cierto… ¿A quién vas a regalarle chocolates?

Hiei volteó a ver Sumino, escudriñándola con la mirada.

.-Eh... Aún no lo sé -dijo Sumino sonriendo -. Pero tengo una idea de a quién.

.-A ese hijo del detective, ¿verdad? -dijo Hiei con profundo enojo.

.-No -dijo Sumino sonriendo -. A mi primer amor.

.-¿¡A quién! -rayos! Acaso había otro primer amor aparte del hijo del detective!

.-Tú, papá -dijo Sumino sonriendo.

Los colores se revolvieron en la cara el youkai. Volteó a otro lado, sonriendo con satisfacción. Esa era su Sumino...

.-Talvez yo también deba regalarle chocolates a mi primer amor -dijo Kurama mirando al techo.

.-¿Kuronue? -preguntó Hiei sonriendo.

.-Creo que no -respondió Kurama -. Realmente mi primer amor como ningen fuiste tu, Hiei.

.-Kitsune no baka -murmuró Hiei en voz muy baja mientras Sumino y Kurama se reían -. ¡Paren de reirse!

.-Ay, papá, no seas tan gruñón, cualquiera daría lo que fuera para escuchar algo tan bonito -dijo Sumino sonriendo.

Hiei e sonrojó más y se levantó de donde estaba, adentrándose en una de las habitaciones.

-.Entonces, ¿A quién vas a darle chocolates? -preguntó Kurama sonriendo.

.-Eh... Pues... Supongo que a...

El celular de Sumino empezó a sonar en aquel momento.

.-¿Sí? Ah... -era Keisuke. Sin querer, sus mejillas se tornaron carmesí -. Hm... No... No tengo tiempo hoy... De acuerdo. Adios.

Kurama miró a su hija un poco sorprendido por el repentino ensimismamiento.

.-¿Te ayudo?

.-¿Eh?

Kurama sonrió.

.-Con tus chocolates.

.-Ah... De acuerdo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-¡Feliz Día de San Valentín, Su-chan, Yukiei! -exclamó Natsu entregándoles un pequeño paquete a ambas.

.-Muchas gracias, Natsu -dijo Sumino sonriendo -. También para ustdes.

.-Y para uestedes -dijo Yukiei sonriendo -. Ah, Su-chan, aún tienes ese paquete de chocolates... ¡Para quién es?

El rostro de Sumino se tornó rojo inmediatamente.

.-Eh... etto... ¡Las veo después chicas! ¡Adios!

Y se marchó corriendo al interior de la academia.

.-¿Are? ¿Pues qué crees que le pasa? -preguntó Yukiei a Natsu. Ella sonrió.

.-No lo sé, luego te veo -dijo Natsu, y con las mismas se adentró a la academia.

.-¡Eh! ¿Será que todos tienen a quién regalarle? -dicho ésto, se aproximaba a entrar a la academia.

.-¡Buen día, Yukiei! -exclamó Shura detrás de ella.

.-Oh, buen día -dijo ella.

.-¿Y? ¿Ya preparaste tus chocolates? -preguntó sonriendo.

.-Guárdate las ilusiones, no pienso darte nada -dijo ella burlonamente.

.-Como si yo quisiera algo -respuso Shura -. ¿Has visto a Sumino?

.-Sí, fue a entregar sus chocolates, casualmente -dijo ella, sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos.

.-Oh... Bien -dijo Shura sonriendo -. ¿Viste a Keisuke?

.-Suponog que está recibiendo esos chocolates.

Shura la miró de muy mala manera y se fue.

.-Tonto -dijo ella sacándole la lengua, para ahora sí, entrar.

Era increíble el patético y meloso ambiente que parecía haber en todo el lugar. Por un momento, Yukiei consideró el irse y escaparse un día, pero tal como iba en las materias, no le daba para escaparse una vez más. Ni siquiera podía concentrarse en los entrenamientos con Yomi. Dejó de pensar en esas cosas tan desagradables y entró. Varios chicos la miraban esperanzados, pero ella había sido firme en su decsión. Nada de estúpidos chocolates.

Sumino buscaba por todos los pasillos ya con cierta impaciencia. No lo encontraba por ninguna parte.

.-¡Su-chan1 -Sumino volteó algo nervioso y se encontró con Shura. Resopló aliviada.

.-Buen día, Shura-kun -dijo ella -. Em... ¿Habrás visto a Keisuke?

.-No -dijo él mirando a otro lado -. Eh... Suponog que vas a entregarle... eso... ¿cierto? -dijo él señalando el paquete que tenía Sumino en las manos.

.-Ah... eh... pues yo...

.-¡Buen día! -dijo otra voz a sus espaldas. Ahora sí, ella volteó completamente nerviosa. Keisuke, al lado de su casillero, sonriendo y sacando sus cuadernos -. ¿Hm? ¿Pues qué pasa? Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma.

Shura resopló y desapareció del lugar sin mayor reparo.

Sumino tragó saliva y trataba que el sonrojo en sus mejillas no se notara... mucho.

.-Eh... yo... ésto es para tí! -dijo ella extendiéndole el paquete.

.-¿Oh? -Keisuke puso cara de desconcertado, pero no cogió el pquete.

Pasaron unos segundos... Sumino bajó la cabeza.

.-No loa quieres, ¿cierto?

Keisuke sonrió, tomó a la chica de ojos verdes por el mentón y la besó.

Shura miraba la escena de reojo, con las manos en los bolsillos, hasta que se alejó poco a poco del lugar.

Era un poco injusto, pensándolo bien. ¿Por qué Sumino tenía que querer a alguien como Keisuke?

.-.-.-.-.

.-Feliz día de San Valentín, Hiei -dijo Kurama alcanzándole un enorme paquete lleno de chocolates.

.-Oh, ¿Es que no te cansarás de ahcer eso todos los años? -preguntó el demonio de fuego mirando a otro lado.

.-Creo que no -dijo Kurama sonriendo -. ¿Por qué?

.-Porque... Lo único que quiero como regalo... -el youkai se acercó a Kurama, cogiéndo uno de los mechones rojos -. ... es ésto -atrajo hacia él el rostro del pelirrojo y juntó sus labios con los de e´l.

Fuyu esperaba fuera de la academia, un poco nerviosa. En realidad los días de San Valentín eran muy normales hasta ese año.

A sus trece años ya sentía una fuerte atracción hacia cierto amigo de su hermano. Un paquete en sus manos delataba la verdadera razón de la visita.

Shura bajó de la academia. Gracias a Dios, Salida al fin. No huiera podido soportar más el ver a Sumino con Keisuke 'estudiando' juntos. ¡Claro, uno no necesita hacer tan ruido para estudiar! ¡No se necesita acercarse tanto para estudiar! ¡No se necesita unir labios para estudiar!

Salió de la academia y dio con una pequeña de cabello castaño.

.-Oh... ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Fuyu? -preguntó Shura sonriendo.

La aludida se sonrojó de repente y bajó la mirada.

.-Es que...

.-¿Esperas a tu hermano?

.-... No...

.-¡Pasó algo?

.-...No...

.-Eh... ¿esperas a las chicas?

.- ... No...

.-¿Pues entonces?

.-Yo... te estaba esperando... -dijo ella, aún sin atrevberse a irarlo.

.-¡Ah! ¡Pues aquí estoy, Fuyu! -dijo él sonriendo, acariciando su cabeza -. ¿Qué puedo hacer por tí?

.-¡Acepta ésto, por favor! -dijo ella extendiendo el paquete de chocolates. Shura se sorprendió mucho. Se quedó unos segundos sin saber qué hacer. Fuyu ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos y la cara totalmente roja.

Shura cogió el paquete y sonrió.

.-Muchas gracias... -Shura se inclinó un poco y besó, con delicadeza, la mejilla derecha de Fuyu.

.-Ah, no puede ser -se quejó Yukiei cuando ya se había reunido con Sumino y Natsu -. ¿Soy la única que no entregó chocolates?

.-Eso parece -dijo Natsu.

.-En cambio, Sumino parece que está en otro mundo...

.-¿Eh? ¡Que eso no es cierto! -dijo Sumino sonrojándose.

.-Ahhhh! ¡Lo ves?

.-¡Oh, cállate!

.-¡Ah, Shura! ¿Qué haces aquí... parado sólo... como un poste? -preguntó Yukiei -. ¡Te han dado chocolates!

.-Eh... sí -dijo él sonriendo.

.-¿Quién? -quisieron saber las tres.

.-Pues...

.-¡Oh, lo siento! -dijo Sumino -. No se supone que debamos preguntarte eso!

.-Pero yo quiero saber...

.-No, eso es indiscreción, Yukiei, mejor hay que irnos.

Shura se recotó en la pared y observó con atención el paquete que tenía entre sus manos. Agradeció con todo su corazón a la pequeña de trece años y fue camino a casa.

.-¿Y ya saben qué van a dar por St. White? -preguntó Shura.

.-Ahora que lo dices... No tengo la menor idea de qué voy a darle... Pero tiene que ser blanco, ¿verdad?

.-Por algo se llama St. White, Keisuke -dijo Kuhno.

.-Ya, ya, no me regañes.

-A tí también te regalaron, ¿verdad Shura?

.-Eh... sí...

.-¿Y quién fue la ciega? -preguntó Keisuke burlonamente.

"Tu hermana, imbécil" pensó Shura con cierta amargura.

.-No creo que les importe mucho -dijo sonriendo -. Pero tengo que esforzarme en comprarle algo que le guste.

.-Ah... Es alguien muy importante, ¿no? -dijo Keisuke molestándolo.

"Es tu hermana, a ver qué opinas, tarado"

.-Así es.

Salió de la habitación de entrenamiento. Pensándolo bien... ¿qué podría gustarle a Fuyu?

Sólo contaba con un día para buscar algo que le gustara.

"¡Lo tengo!"

El día anhelado por todas las chicas más que por los chicos había empezado. Y ya se notaba nuevamente el ambiente pegajoso que Yukiei tanto detestaba.

.-¡Ah! ¡Pero todos los malditos años es lo mismo! ¿Por qué simplemente no pueden quitarlo del calendario? -dijo ésto cuando decenas de chicos empezaron a traerle varios regalos envueltos con papel blanco.

.-Em... Bueno, Sumino, tú sabes que yo no soy muy creativo... Así que... -Keisuke extendió a Sumino una cajita blanca, con un lacito del mismo color.

Ella lo abrió y sonrió. Era un hermoso prendedor de rosa, de color blanco. Y debajo de éste, un chocolate blanco en froma de corazón.

.-Es que... tus chocolates estaban deliciosos, así que..

.-¡Muchas gracias! -exclamó ella sonriendo.

Pues vaya. ¿Ahora quién esparaba fuera de la secundaria?

Y eso era lo que Fuyu se temía. Tenía tanto miedo de verlo... De encontrarlo... Aunuqe realmente no creía que hubiese ido hasta ahí... ¿verdad? ¿verdad?

Un poco más segura salió del instituto.

.-¡Feliz St. White, Fuyu! -la chica se quedó de piedra. Volteó. Era Shhura, con un paquete envuelto en papel blanco.

Extendió el paquete hacia ella, que estaba totalmente roja, y más porque varias de sus amigas estaban presenciando la escena.

.-Mu-muchas gracias, Shura...

.-Espero que rte guste. Me hizo recordarte, así que lo compré.

La cara de la chica ya no daba para sonrojarse más. Se lo agradeció y salió corriendo.

Shura sonrió un poco confundido. ¡Mujeres! ¿Cuándo podría entenderlas?

Ya bastante lejos del instituto, Fuyu abrió el paquete con manos temblorosas.

.-¡Por Dios!

Era una hermosa rosa de porcelana blanca, rodeada con oro. "Yo... ¿Te recuerdo a una rosa, Shura?"

Dentro había un papel.

_En el lenguaje de las rosas, el blanco significa paz... Pero también significa pureza. Y eso es lo que me recuerda a tí. La pureza que posees. _

_En el lenguaje de las rosas, el rojo signifca pasión, pero no creí conveniente regalartela aún, es St. White._

_En el lenguaje de las rosas, el rosa significa amor. Gracias por llegar a mi vida ese 14 de febrero._

Las lágrimas corríían por el rostro de Fuyu, que había dejado caer la cajita y ahora estaba abrazada a la delicada rosa de porcelana.

Kurama estaba leyendo un libro recostado en el sofá, cuando escuchó mucho barullo proveniente de la sala.

¡Oh! ¿Por qué no podría tener unos minutos de paz sin que Hiei ya hubiera hecho algo?

.-Por amor a Dios, Hiei, ¿qué--?

El demonio de fuego ocultaba algo detrás de él.

.-Hiei... ¿qué estás escondiendo? -preguntó Kurama dando vueltas para ver qué llevaba, pero imposible, porque Hiei ra más rápido y podía voltear con mayor facilidad.

.-¡Eh, Zorro! ¡Deja de hacer el tonot!

.-Pues es que parece que llevas algo oscuro ahí. ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

.-Nada...

.-¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana?

.-En el templo de Genkai, ¿Y qué te importa?

Kurama frunció el entrecejo. Decididamente, había algo raro con ese youkai.

.-Está bien -dijo finalmente. De todas manera lo iba a descubrir tarde o temprano. Sonrió.

.-¿Por qué me estás mirando así? -preguntó cuando Hiei se volteó, todo rojo.

.-No es nada...

Kurama estaba perpeljo. Hacía tanto que no veía a Hiei tan nervioso...

.-Kitsune no baka... -murmuró -. Son... para tí -dijo extendiendo el ramo de rosas blancas que llevaba tras él -. Tú... simpere me das algo y yo...

Los ojos del pelirrojo brillaban dentro de perpelejidad y emoción.

.-¡¿Vas a cogerlas o me las llevo!

Kurama cogió el ramo con delizadeza y sonrió a su youkai.

.-Gracias, Hiei.

.-Hn, pero no te acostumbres -dijo él sentándose a su costado.

Oh... iba a ser una de esas noches...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Holas! Yey! Ya termine este capi. si, si, estuvo un poco simple, pero necesitaba escrbir est capi para continuar el sgt capi, que ya es uno d los ultimos.

Pues q puedo decir, gracias por leer y q espero sus reviews.

Ja ne!


End file.
